Don't leave me alone !
by klarolineofdreams
Summary: Suite à la révélation de leur nature par le conseil , klaus dans tyler et caroline vont devoir trouver une solution pour gérer la situation. Parrallèlement, Elena poursuit sa transition épaulé par son frère et ses amis.
1. Klaus dead

La fanfiction est écrite à la suite de la saison 3. Elle met principalement en avant le couple Klaroline mais elle exploite aussi les autres personnages de la série. Les personnages appartiennent à LJ Smith et à la CW ! merci à tous nos lecteurs et n'oubliez pas de mettre une review pour qu'on sache si le plaisir d'écrire cette fanfiction est partagée avec nos lecteurs ^^ et je n'aurais que trois mots à dire VIVE LE KLAROLINE! ^^

CHAPITRE 1 : KLAUS DEAD

Cela faisait quelque temps que Caroline errait seule dans cette immense forêt, le coeur meurtri par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle marchait sans réellement savoir où aller, vers qui se tourner. Allait-elle mourir tout de suite aussi? Serait ce douloureux pour elle aussi? Fallait-elle qu'elle retourne auprès de Tyler? Caroline ne savait plus.

Elle leva la tête et s'aperçut que la lune était pleine. Les souvenirs de la première transformation de Tyler commencèrent à affluer. Elle voyait l'humidité et la froideur du cachot, la souffrance, les cris. Elle se rappelait le bruit des os se brisant à chaque seconde. Les yeux remplis de douleur, son choix était fait. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'abandonner, pas elle. C'était au dessus de ses forces.

Elle commença à rebrousser chemin.

Une fois arrivée chez les Gilbert, Bonnie comprit ce qui venait de se passer. Jeremy lui avait parlé de sa vision fantôme d'Alaric. Comment cela était-il possible? Elle qui avait tout fait pour maîtriser la situation n'avait réussi au final qu'à supprimer l'un de ses amis au profit de son pire ennemi. Et sa meilleure amie était désormais... l'une des leurs. Le monde de Mystic Falls venait de s'écrouler pour chacun de ses membres et pourtant, seul l'un d'entre eux avait réussi à s'en sortir : c'était Klaus.

Fier de ne pas être réduit à l'état de poussière Klaus venait encore une fois de prouver qu'il garderait toujours une longueur d'avance. Si les autres savaient ce qu'il s'était passé..

Cette pensée le ramena d'ailleurs à Caroline. Il ne pouvait nier que celle-ci avait été particulièrement effondré à l'idée de voir son compagnon mourir. Pourtant au fond de lui il savait que cette douleur serait passagère. Cela prendra probablement encore plus de temps mais Klaus restait convaincu qu'elle finirait par accepter tout ce qu'il avait à lui offrir.

Caroline s'était arrêtée les sens aux aguets. Elle avait cru entendre un bruissement pas loin de sa position. Elle se retourna doucement, scruta l'obscurité puis attendit . Ne percevant aucun mouvement, elle décida de continuer son chemin tout en gardant un œil sur les alentours . Le calme de la foret était troublé par le craquement des brindilles qu'elle brisait pour se frayer un passage et par les quelques animaux nocturnes occupés à chasser leurs proies.

Un frisson lui remonta l'échine , un vent frais se leva lui caressant le visage. Cependant, ce n'était pas celui ci qui fut la cause de son frisson puisque les vampires ne craignaient pas le froid . Avant qu'elle n'ait put faire un mouvement quelqu'un la retourna brusquement. C'était Stefan.

Celui ci avait la mine défaite, les cernes profondes , les yeux rouges. Il était encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude. Tout de suite Caroline sut que quelque chose de grave était arrivée . A la fois rassurée et affolée, Caroline tenta de freiner les battements de son coeur tout en demandant:

- Stefan? Que se passe-il? tu m'as fichus une de ces trouilles!

- Caroline tu dois tout de suite venir avec moi! C'est Elena ...elle ...elle ...je suis arrivé trop tard !

_- Quoi! comment ça , explique toi , tu me fais peur Stefan!

Stefan ne trouvait plus ses mots. Son silence en disait long et laissait présager le pire pour Caroline. Pourtant, elle n'était plus apte à recevoir une autre mauvaise nouvelle. Pire encore, Stefan lui demandait de venir avec lui alors qu'elle s'était décidé à accompagner Tyler jusqu'à la fin. Comment pouvait-elle choisir?

- Caroline! Dit Stefan. Caroline... Il faut faire vite!

- Je.. Je ne peux pas Stefan. Tyler est là-bas seul et il meurt. Il meurt Stefan..

- Tout comme Elena.

- Attends tout comme quoi?

- Tout comme Elena Caroline! Elle est morte!

- Morte..

- Morte Caroline! C'est une longue histoire mais elle et Matt on eut..

- Oh mon dieu... non pas Matt...

- Rassures toi il va bien. Il était au volant avec Elena quand ils ont eu un accident..

Stefan n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il aperçut Tyler arriver au loin. Caroline se précipita sur lui. Elle ne comprenait plus rien , Tyler avait l'air bien , en parfaite santé , il ne souffrait plus. Un immense soulagement l'envahis. Les larmes aux yeux, elle lui sauta dans les bras et cria son soulagement .

- Oh Mon Dieu ! Tyler?

- Je vais bien, je suis là ! : lui dit-il.

- Comment est-ce possible ? lui demanda Stefan

- Je n'ai pas d'explications , tout ce que je sais c'est que j'avais mal , je sentais la mort venir et puis brusquement tout s'est arrêté.

- On verra ça plus tard répliqua Stefan. Elena a besoin de nous …

- Comment ça ? : Demanda tyler surpris.

Stefan leur expliqua la situation en détail tout en se rendant au chevet d'Elena. Klaus n'en revenait pas. Sa petite soeur avait provoqué l'accident et la mort de celle qui lui permettait de se construire son armée d'hybride. Comment avait-elle pu croire aussi facilement en sa mort? Lui the alpha male. Il était à la fois déçu mais aussi très touché de voir que sa famille s'était mobilisée pour le sauver. Enfin, après tant d'années, il venait de comprendre ce qu'elle représentait. Il esquissa un sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Caroline. Depuis qu'elle l'avait revu en chair et en os, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. Si elle savait réellement qui il était ..

Tout les trois arrivèrent à la maison des Salvatores . Damon avait rapatrié le corps d'Elena . Il voulait éviter de provoquer une esclandre à l'hôpital parce que celle ci était revenue à la vie . On aurait déjà pu imaginer les gros titres : UNE MIRACULEE FAIT DES RAVAGES ou encore BLOODY MARY A MYSTIC FALLS ! Il fallait se montrer discret maintenant que le conseil était au courant pour les vampires en ville depuis qu'Alaric avait livré Tyler et Caroline.

Ceci dit, le plus urgent restait pour le moment Elena . Ils montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre et arrivèrent dans la chambre de Stefan . Bonnie était là, le visage baigné de larmes. Jeremy lui caressait l'épaule, le visage pâle, les yeux rougis . Matt quand à lui avait l'air un peu sonné. Son bandage autour du crâne et ses ecchymoses sur le visage témoignaient de la violence de l'accident. Ses yeux hagards fuyaient le regard des nouveaux arrivant et la culpabilité se lisait sur son visage . Auprès d'Elena se trouvait Damon assis sur une chaise. Il ne pleurait pas , il ne parlait pas. Personne ne pouvait lire une quelconque expression sur son visage. C'est lorsqu'il tourna les yeux vers les trois nouvelles venues, que Caroline eut un mouvement de recul. Jamais elle n'avait vu un regard rempli d'autant d'émotions à la fois, un mélange de détresse, de rage, de culpabilité, d'abattement , de tristesse mais en même temps elle perçut une lueur d'espoir dans la profondeur de ses yeux. Tous entouraient le lit dans lequel gisait un corps. Klaus rompit le silence:

- Je croyais qu'elle s'était réveillée. Là on dirait plutôt un cadavre.

- La ferme! D'ailleurs qui t'a demandé de venir toi? Rétorqua Damon. Tu n'était pas censé crever quelque part dans une crypte après la mort de Klaus?

- Damon! S'offusqua Caroline

- Laisse Caroline. Alors lequel des deux est responsable de sa mort? Puisque c'est ce que vous étiez censés faire non? La sauver envers et contre tous! Les frères Salvatores ont été battu au jeu! Game over!

Petit à petit le ton de la conversation monta d'un cran. Sans s'en rendre compte Damon avait pour la première fois bougé de sa chaise et tenait Tyler par le cou.

- Lâche le ! : s'écria Caroline

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment Damon, s'exclama Stefan

- Mais regarde le ! Le pauvre petit toutou à son papa se croit invincible maintenant que son géniteur est mort...

Avant que Damon n'est pu rajouter un mot , il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur le bras dans le dos et klaus lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

- Méfie toi. Tu n'as jamais su qui j'étais et encore moins qui je suis maintenant. La réalité c'est que tu n'as pas été foutu de protéger le double et le résultat est qu'elle est là allongée comme une vulgaire poupée...

- ...LA FERME! C'est quoi ton problème Ty' ?s'écria Matt. Si vous voulez continuer allez dehors, battez-vous, tuez-vous mais Elena est morte et vos mots n'y changeront rien !

Klaus dut se résoudre à revenir à la réalité en entendant le nom de Tyler. Ce changement était encore très récent et il devait impérativement se contrôler pour se faire passer pour lui. Même si l'idée de pulvériser Damon le tentait plus que tout, cela ne rentrait pas dans ses compétences . Il se demanda encore une fois pourquoi Bonnie avait choisi ce moins que rien . Son regard croisa de nouveau celui de Caroline. Elle le regardait cette fois-ci d'un air horrifié jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche Damon et qu'il se retourne vers Stefan :

- Essaye de le tenir en laisse sinon je ne réponds plus de moi !

Damon et Klaus s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques instants puis finalement Damon regagna sa place non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard hostile en direction de Klaus. Amusé par la situation, celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire moqueur. Stefan comprit qu'il devait reprendre la situation en main:

- Calmons-nous tous. Chacun de nous vient de vivre quelque chose de terrible. Mais pour le moment nous devons tous être unis pour Elena.

Caroline sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche « MOM ». Elle s'écarta du groupe pour répondre.

- Comment ça? Le Conseil? Calme toi maman je ne comprends rien.

- Caroline? Demanda Klaus.

- Maman calme toi s'il te plait. Que s'est-il passé exactement?

Quelques minutes passèrent et Caroline resta silencieuse, suspendue au téléphone. Klaus la regardait. Il l'a trouvait de plus en plus belle. Comment une aussi jolie fille pouvait-elle ne pas vouloir plus qu'un vulgaire petit ami sans ambitions? Il ne cessait d'énumérer tout ce qu'il pourrait lui offrir, lui dire, lui susurrer. Tant de choses qu'il voudrait partager avec elle. Elle avait su se montrer franche alors que personne jusqu'ici, mise à part Rebekah, n'avait osé lui parler de la sorte. Il l'a voulait chaque jour un peu plus. Pourtant, l'idée de ne pas être dans son corps d'origine le dérangeait. Il souhaitait gagner sa confiance en tant que Klaus et non en tant que Tyler. Il se surprenait même à encore rêver d'elle, et à imaginer son futur auprès d'elle. Mais il fut très vite sorti de sa bulle lorsque Caroline lui attrapa le bras. Il descendirent au rez de chaussé pour être davantage libre de parler. Elle venait d'apprendre quelque chose de terrifiant.


	2. Hide and Seek

CHAPITRE 2 : HIDE AND SEEK

Contraint de partir précipitamment de chez les Salvatores, Klaus et Caroline se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois dans la forêt de Mystic Falls . Les dernières nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes, le conseil avait entrepris la fouille de la maison de Caroline ainsi que celle de Tyler. Ils avaient d'ailleurs finis par trouver le stock de poches de sang caché au fond du réfrigérateur . Ces preuves confortaient le Conseil et leurs membres sur ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre d' Alaric. La chasse à l'Homme venait de débuter .

Le sheriff Forbes leur avait donné rendez vous dans la forêt pour élaborer un plan d'action . Pour elle, il était impossible que sa fille soit traquée telle une vulgaire bête sauvage. Si elle avait fait l'effort d'accepter sa fille en tant que vampire, ce n'était pas pour la laisser seule face au danger ni pour la perdre une nouvelle fois. D'autant plus que leur relation mère-fille n'avait pas toujours été au beau fixe. Il était tant qu'elle montre une bonne fois pour toute que quiconque qui touche sa fille ne s'en sortira qu'avec perte et fracas. Une fois arrivée sur le lieu de rendez-vous, elle ne pouvait cacher son anxiété. Elle avait pourtant pris toutes les précautions pour ne pas être suivit mais le doute persistait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à surveiller et à attendre.

Caroline sentait la panique monter en elle. Toute cette pression accumulé depuis quelques jours commençait à la submerger. Elle en faisait la liste : la torture, la fuite, la transformation d'Elena, la mort de Tyler et maintenant le Conseil. Et cette liste se répétait sans jamais réussir à trouver le point qui lui ferait voir la situation moins noire. Elle sentait qu'elle allait bientôt craquer. Klaus lui, qui avait remarqué le conflit intérieur de Caroline, lui prit la main et la caressa ce qui rassura aussitôt Caroline. Jamais Tyler n'avait été aussi doux et patient avec elle. A son contact, ses angoisses s'amenuisaient. Elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti cette sensation là. Surprise, elle se tourna vers lui et l'observa. Il marchait d'un pas assuré, regardant droit devant lui comme si de rien n'était. Comment peut-il être aussi serein? Se demanda-t-elle.

- Tyler... chuchota-t-elle.

- Oui? Répondit Klaus

- Tu ne ressens donc rien? J'ai beau t'observer, et je ne vois aucune once de stress.

- Caroline, de qui devrais-je avoir peur? De ridicule humains qui se croient supérieurs à nous au point de vouloir entamer une chasse. Regardes toi! Tu es un vampire et je suis un hybride. Crois tu réellement que nous ayons quelque chose à craindre de cette espèce? Ils veulent une chasse, qu'à cela ne tienne je vais leur en donner une qu'ils ne seront pas près d'oublier.

A ces mots, Caroline ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir rassurer, ou paniquer. Qu'entendait-il par je vais leur en donner une. Avait-il oublié qu'il y a quelques heures, il était sur le point de mourir? Et comment voulait-il que l'on se défende? Autant de questions qui restaient sans réponses. Pourtant, une nouvelle fois, Klaus sentit l'incertitude de Caroline et resserra la pression sur sa main pour la rassurer.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin qui déboucha dans une petite clairière illuminée par les rayons de la lune. De l'autre côté , dans l'ombre, se tenait le sheriff . Dès qu'elle les aperçut elle se dirigea vers le couple en une démarche nerveuse tout en continuant de regarder suspicieusement autour d'elle. Devant eux, elle s'empressa d'enlacer Caroline.

Ce fut une longue étreinte que Klaus n'avait pas souvent eu l'habitude de voir tant sa mère s'était montré si mauvaise envers lui. Il faut dire que sa volonté de l'exterminer lui et sa famille n'avait rien arrangé la situation. Désormais, il ne vouait pour sa mère que de la haine. Il ressentit même une pointe de jalousie face à la scène des deux jeunes femmes.

- J'étais tellement inquiète. Ils sont totalement incontrolable . Ils ont tout ravagé Caroline.

- Vous n'avez pas été suivi ? S'inquiéta Klaus.

- Non j'ai fait très attention. Mais ils ont des outils dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence. C'est horrible. Vous devez fuir et trouver un endroit où vous serez en sécurité. Mettez vous bien dans la tête que le conseil ne lâchera rien!

Klaus fronça les sourcils :

- Il est hors de question de fuir! J'irais les voir moi même.

- Est ce que tu es devenu fou? s'écria le sheriff.

- Caroline tu resteras ici avec ta mère, continua Klaus. Je viendrais dès que j'en aurais finis avec eux. Ils devraient avoir peur de nous mais pas l'inverse! Puisqu'ils osent s'attaquer à nous... ils payeront de leur vie!

- Tyler tu ne peux pas réagir comme ça. Ce sont des humains. Tu n'es pas un meurtrier. Tu n'es pas le genre de vampire qui..

- ...Je ne suis pas un vampire, sheriff. Je suis l'hybride! Et lorsque l'on me défie je...

- ….Mais enfin tu t'entends Tyler! S'écria Caroline. On croirait entendre Klaus!

- Et alors Caroline? Lui au moins n'aurait pas attendu qu'on vienne le chercher . Il y a bien longtemps que cette histoire serait réglée. Et puis vois le bon côté des choses. Je les tues, les vide de leur sang et nous aurons des provisions pour au moins 2 mois.

- TYLER!

- Le principal c'est que je règle le problème non? Come on love.. fais moi confiance...

...

Caroline resta figée.. Elle pensait à un mauvais rêve. Etait ce parce que ce « love » lui paraissait si familier, voir proche de ce que lui disait klaus ou était ce l'entêtement dont il faisait preuve sans aucune retenu qui la bouleversait? Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Sa mère semblait ne plus savoir quoi dire. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Caroline les yeux emplient de larmes lui demandant de trouver une idée.

- Tyler on ne tuera pas d'humain. Pour le moment il faut nous replier et ne pas prendre de décisions dans la précipitation.

- Parce que tu proposes quelque choses d'autre? Qui te garantira à toi, à ta mère, de ne pas finir empaillé sur le mur de la mairie d'ici demain?

- Oui... je... je... Caroline cherchait désespérément ses mots mais surtout une idée. Celle qui fera qu'elle n'aurait pas à envisager la mort de plusieurs humains. En tournant la tête pour échapper aux regards insistants, elle vit au loin l'ancienne demeure de Klaus et s'écria enjouée:

- Là bas! Nous pouvons aller nous cacher là bas puisque Klaus a tout déménagé. La maison devrait être vide.

- Je ne me cacherais pas Caroline !

- Tyler! Tu ne tueras pas. Tu voulais une solution, je l'ai trouvé. Maintenant soit tu viens avec moi soit tu pars seul. Mais saches que si tu mets ton plan en action, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

En son fort intérieur, Klaus soupira de frustration. Ce petit brin de femme était impossible. Si elle avait une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait l'en détourner, il n'y avait pas plus têtu qu'elle et cela lui rappela sa sœur. Il la regarda avec intérêt. Elle avait les joues rosies de colère, les cheveux éparpillés sur ces épaules, se soulevant sous la brise nocturne. Son regard furieux et sa moue désapprobatrice accrochée à ses lèvres, l'a rendait encore plus magnifique. A cet instant, il la voyait fière , forte , obstinée, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il hésita pendant quelques secondes à la prendre aux mots en partant et en la laissant seule, ça lui servirait peut être de leçon. On ne peut pas résoudre tout les problème à coup de poudrier magique. Parfois il fallait répandre le sang. Mais il mit de côté cette idée. Il était d'ailleurs trop tôt pour prendre le risque de dévoiler son petit secret et Caroline ne savait pas se protéger. Il fallait quelqu'un pour le faire et dieu seul sait comment cette petite créature n'en loupait pas une pour se mettre dans des situations embarrassantes :

- Allez arrête de faire la tête , c'est bon tu as gagné je viens avec toi . Mais attention, si ta partie de cache-cache foire, la prochaine fois c'est moi qui décide de ce que l'on fait et de comment on le fait.

Klaus ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle retenait sa respiration jusqu'au moment où celle ci lâcha un petit soupir de soulagement.

- OK ça me va !

- Tu as fait le bon choix Tyler , c'est mieux comme ça : lui dit le sheriff

Après les dernières embrassades émouvantes entre mère et fille , le couple se dirigea vers la somptueuse demeure située à l'orée de la forêt.

Arrivée devant l'imposante grille, Caroline s'arrêta.

- Toi aussi tu as entendu? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Reste ici je vais aller voir.

- Seriously? Non pas question je te suis. On ne sait jamais.

Klaus leva les yeux au ciel et acquiesça encore. Cependant, cette soumission commençait à lui coûter. Il ne voulait pas devenir un toutou et sa patience s'amenuisait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps et il se devait de jouer le rôle. Valait mieux être ici que là ou était Tyler. Cela dit, il espérait que ce corps tiendrait davantage de temps que lorsqu'il avait pris le corps d'Alaric.

Ils s'approchèrent de la maison et virent de la lumière ainsi qu'une ombre faire des vas et viens.

- Klaus ne t'avais pas fait tout déménager?

- Si.. Regardes il y a quelqu'un.

Tout deux se faufilèrent discrètement dans la maison pour voir qui en était l'occupant. Au vue des ombres et de ses 1000 ans d'expériences, Klaus en dressa le profil. Il devait s'agir d'un vampire fort peu robuste, de petite taille. Probablement un vampire pillard des vestiges de l'Originel. Klaus s'approcha donc laissant Caroline légèrement en arrière. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le bouscule pour passer devant mais à son grand étonnement elle se camoufla derrière lui. A cet instant, il vit qu'il ne s'agissait ni d'un vampire pillard mais seulement de sa sœur Rebekah. Il la voyait contrariée et bouleversée. Elle jetait au feu tout ce qui traînait et faisait constamment les cents pas dans la pièce touchant et rejetant tout ce qui était à sa portée. Il était touchée de la revoir, lui qui représentait tant pour elle. Il n'avait jamais réussit à se fixer sur un sentiment pour elle. Il l'aimait c'est sûr. De plus il lui serait toujours reconnaissant pour toutes ces années de fidelité en 1000 ans « always and forever » disait-elle. Mais à côté de ça ses caprices impulsifs et dévastateurs le rendaient très souvent furieux. L'un des exemples les plus flagrants était sans nul doute l'accident qu'elle avait provoqué tuant ainsi Elena.

Une douleur sortit Klaus de son observation. Tout se passa très vite. Il fut propulsé en arrière et alla se fracasser contre le mur de la salle à manger. Quand il releva la tête il vit Rebekah soulever Caroline et enserrer sa gorge de sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus faire le moindre geste et pourtant elle se débattait comme tout les diables. Caroline commençait à perdre connaissance. Les ongles de Rebekah enfoncés dans son cou faisaient perler des gouttes de sang imbibant alors sa chemise qui passa d'un blanc irréprochable à un rouge écarlate.

Klaus sentit une colère sourde monter en lui. Il était hors de question que Rebekah en plus d'avoir détruit le seul moyen pour lui de créer des hybrides , lui prennent aussi la seule chose qui avait attiré son attention depuis mille ans! A proprement parlé, il ne savait pas encore quelle place Caroline avait pris dans sa vie mais il savait une chose. C'est que jamais il ne laisserait quelque chose lui arriver tant qu'il serait dans les parages. Il voulut mobiliser ses capacités vampirique pour réagir mais ce fut une vraie catastrophe! Il se dit à lui même « quel bon à rien. Il n'a vraiment rien pour lui! Plus ça va et plus je déteste ce corps! Même celui d' Alaric lui paraissait plus maniable ».

- Rebekah! ordonna-t-il

- Vous payerez pour ce que vous avez fait! D'abord elle et ensuite toi! Ne soit pas impatient ton tour viendra bien assez vite.

C'est pas vrai! Pensa-t-il! Manquerait plus que je meurs des mains de ma propre soeur après tout ce que la sorcière a fait! Il décida de prendre les choses en main non plus physiquement mais mentalement en se projetant dans les pensées de sa Rebekah. Ce fut bref et intense puisqu'il lui montra des images datant de quelques heures où Bonnie récitait le sort permettant l'échange de corps entre Tyler et lui. Il eut à peine le temps de rajouter la scène qui se déroula dans les cachots.

De retour dans la réalité il observa sa sœur , celle ci clignait des yeux d'un air hébété ce qui l'aurait fait rire si la situation avait été moins critique. Il la vit se retourner vers lui et le fixer d'un air soupçonneux. Klaus fit un hochement de tête et murmura:

- Always and forever little sister.

Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau le long des joues de Rebekah. Elle desserra ses mains de la gorge de Caroline et lui brisa le cou la laissant pour morte s'écraser au sol.

- Ca c'est pour mon frère bitch !


	3. The Reunion

CHAPITRE 3 : The reunion

Caroline gisait sur le sol. Rebekah fixait attentivement le corps de Tyler. Il venait de lui dire les mots exacts qu'elle rêvait d'entendre à nouveau. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait bien entendu ou si au contraire son chagrin la faisait dérailler. S'il s'avérait que ces mots n'étaient que le résultat de son imagination ou d'une énième manipulation, elle se jurait de tous les tuer d'une mort lente et violente.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit?

- Content de voir que tu ne sais toujours pas te contrôler Rebekah. Il fit un signe de tête en direction de Caroline.

Elle s'approcha à la vitesse vampirique de Klaus et lui enserra à la gorge.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit? Répéta-t-elle lentement.

- Tu as très bien compris.. C'est moi.. Klaus.

Les yeux de Rebekah s'emplirent de larmes mais la répulsion qu'elle éprouvait pour le nouveau corps de son frère l'empêcha de le prendre dans ses bras. Et pourtant elle en avait tellement envie. Que pouvait-elle demander de plus que de pouvoir constater que son frère n'était pas mort.

- Je... J'étais là-bas quand c'est arrivé. Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher... Comment est-ce possible?

- C'est une longue histoire. Pour le moment j'ai besoin que tu fasses comme si de rien n'était et que tu gardes tout ça pour toi.

- Comment puis-je être certaine de ce que tu me dis?

- Tu te souviens... la nuit après la mort d'Henrick ...? Le regard de Klaus s'assombrit

La voix tremblotante de Rebekah lui répondit par l'affirmative. Klaus reprit :

- On s'est tenu dans les bras toute la nuit. Je t'ai avoué toute la culpabilité que je ressentais. A ce moment là on s'est soutenus..

- … Nous n'en avons jamais reparlé ensuite...

- … Un secret gardé jalousement entre nous Rebekah. J'ai aussi appris pour Elena.

Klaus en profita pour se détacher de l'emprise de sa soeur.

- Il fallait qu'elle meurt! Cette peste était celle qui pouvait nous sauver d'Alaric. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tuer un autre membre de notre famille.

- Alors prie pour qu'elle ne vienne pas te faire payer ce que tu as fais.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi la mort de cette fille peut m'atteindre en quoi que ce soit.

- Attention Rebekah... Elena pourrait bien venir te mordre les fesses pendant ton sommeil...

- HA HA HA. Tu as peut-être perdu ton corps mais je vois que tu as gardé ton incroyable sens de l'humour sarcastique. D'ailleurs ce n'est peut-être pas le corps que tu aurais du échanger mais plutôt ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de ton crâne!

- Surveilles ton langage sister.. Je te rappel que tu as détruis mon seul moyen de créer des hybrides. Je pourrais me montrer beaucoup plus cruel.

Après ces mots, il partit ramasser le corps de Caroline. Il la déposa délicatement sur le canapé . Il ne voulait pas donner l'occasion à sa soeur de le taquiner sur cette histoire. Il ne s'attarda donc pas sur elle. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. De l'avoir rien qu'un instant dans ses bras lui rappela ce qu'était de toucher une femme autrement que pour la vider de son sang. Sa peau semblait si douce. Rebekah ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer:

- C'est pas bon pour toi d'être aussi obsessionnel. Regardes dans quoi tu t'es fourré. Pffff franchement qu'est ce qui t'as pris de t'attarder sur cette fille et de prendre ce corps là? Il y avait quand même beaucoup mieux dans le coin non?

- Lâche l'affaire Rebekah!

- Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant Nick?

Klaus soupira.

- Saches que cette apparence pourrait m'apporter certains avantages. Et je n'ai pas eu le choix. C'était ça ou le vampire psychopathe originel créé par notre chère mère me tuait. Bonnie m'a proposé ce corps, nous devions faire vite. Pour l'instant il va falloir que j' élabore quelque chose et en attendant de me sortir de là je compte me conduire comme le ferait Tyler Lokwood. D'ailleurs, le conseil de la ville est à leurs fesses et Caroline a eut l'idée de venir se cacher ici. Nous allons donc rester ici quelques temps et je te conseille fortement de rendre la cohabitation possible, d'ailleurs il vaut mieux que tu partes pour ne pas gâcher ce plan là aussi..

- Je n'ai rien gâché du tout Nick. Tu étais mort!

- Peu importe je ne veux pas prendre de risque, je ne te demande pas de quitter Mystic Falls mais au moins la maison le temps que je trouve une solution. Caroline commence à se réveiller il faut que tu m'envoie à l'autre bout de la pièce.. Il faut que ça soit réaliste alors n'y vas pas de main morte. Oh et autre chose.. Ne cherche pas à rentrer en contact avec moi je le ferai.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais?

- Oui.. maintenant Rebekah.

- Désolé Nick...

Klaus était surpris. Malgré les petites taquineries qu'il aimait lui lancer, et malgré le fait qu'elle ait supprimé ce qu'il lui semblait être le plus important dans sa survie, sa petite soeur montrait ouvertement les marques de sa douleur,que cela soit dans son geste envers Elena ou tout simplement au travers de ses yeux rouges et bouffis. Il n'avait jamais été sûr de ce qu'elle pourrait éprouvé si un jour il venait à être tué. C'était fait. Désormais, il devait être plus doux avec elle. C'est probablement ce qui rendait plus acceptable la perte de ses hybrides. « Ce genre d'amour ne meurt jamais »se disait-il. Lui qui avait toujours rechercher une famille en avait une. C'est pourquoi, il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Rebekah partir sans lui montrer son affection. Quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne mette leur plan en action, il lui décocha un baiser sur le front et ils échangèrent un regard intense et profond. Sa soeur semblait terriblement émue et ravie par cette marque d'affection.

Pile à ce moment là, Caroline reprit sa respiration. Elle regarda autour d'elle et les vit parler. Elle se releva doucement, le corps encore affaibli par cette attaque. Dans l'idéal, il lui aurait fallu une poche de sang pour la remettre d'aplomb mais il n'y avait rien de tel à l'horizon. Elle se demanda cependant pourquoi Rebekah l'avait bêtement mise KO alors qu'elle aurait tout simplement put en finir avec sa vie. Toutefois, il y avait encore plus étrange. Pourquoi Tyler se trouvait-il face à Rebekah, debout et encore en vie? Elle fut encore suffisamment sonnée pour ne pas apercevoir certains détails comme le rapide baiser sur le front de Rebekah.

- Tyler ? Chuchota-t-elle. Tyler?

C'est alors qu'à contre coeur, Rebekah envoya valser Klaus contre la porte vitrée de la véranda qui explosa en milliers de débris. Le crie de Caroline se répercuta dans toute la maison. Des débris de verre l'a touchèrent au visage et aux bras. Heureusement les blessures restèrent superficielles et se refermèrent aussitôt ce qui lui permit de se précipiter vers Tyler.

- Oh Mon Dieu ! Tyler! Tyler tu vas bien ? Tu es blessé ?

- Rien qui ne puisse s'arranger, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il se leva, saisit Caroline par les épaules et commença à l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Elle avait l'air d'être paniquée, et affolée à l'idée que son petit ami puisse être encore blessé. Klaus éprouvait une certaine jalousie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle méritait autre chose que de s'inquiéter de la survie d'un homme qui n'était pas fait pour elle. Elle perdait du temps alors qu'elle pourrait être à ses côtés, voyager, découvrir le monde. Il la rendrait encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Cette femme lui donnait envie d'être tout à la fois. Il voulait lui donner l'occasion de lui faire découvrir une autre part de lui et c'était le bon moment.

- Caroline, on va devoir mettre en place certaines règles entre nous! Lorsque tu vois qu'on est dans une mauvaise posture, part! Enfuis-toi. Mets toi à l'abri. Je pourrai jamais nous défendre correctement si je sais que tu n'es pas en sécurité.

- Non, non, non je ne pourrais jamais m'en aller et te laisser.

- Je sais. Mais je pourrai nous protéger uniquement si je dispose de toutes mes forces. Je te le demande..

Très bien . Répondit à contre coeur Caroline après un long moment d'hésitation.

Klaus avait rendu Tyler déconcertant. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé avec autant de calme, l'air sûr de lui. Elle ne voyait pas l' intérêt de s'opposer à ce qu'il disait. Elle le sentait parler avec son coeur. Lui qui, il y a quelques heures encore, était méconnaissable et remplit de colère.

Je vais regarder ce qu'il reste ici. Reprit-elle. Peut-être que Klaus a laissé quelques trucs qui nous seront utiles.

Très bien.

Elle partit donc explorer ce qu'il restait dans la maison. D'ailleurs, quelque chose attisa sa curiosité. En effet, elle se demandait si la chambre de Klaus, celle qu'elle avait visité il y a quelque temps, avec ces gigantesques peintures avait elle aussi été entièrement vidée. Elle se surprit à éprouver une certaine excitation à l'idée de revenir là ou elle avait échanger un moment de complicité avec lui. A dire vrai, c'était bien l'une des rares fois ou celui-ci s'était montré différent. Pas de meurtres, de tortures ou de plans machiavéliques visant à récupérer Elena, tout s'était passé le plus normalement possible.

Elle prit les escaliers montant au premier étage, suivit le long couloir qui la mena dans une immense pièce vide. Caroline était déçue. Les tableaux de grands peintres , les sculptures , les objets venant d'outre monde avaient tous disparu. Il ne restait plus qu'un petit sofa pourpre , une table basse et une chaise traînant dans un coin. Elle s'avança dans la pièce monta une marche est passa dans une alcôve dans laquelle aurait du se trouver le beau lit à baldaquin du propriétaire. Jamais elle n'avait vu un lit aussi beau, en bois de chêne sculpté à la main qui offrait assez de place pour une équipe de football. Hélas, celui ci aussi avait été déménagé. Elle essaya de se souvenir de l'ambiance général de la pièce. Une lumière douce mettait en valeur toutes les œuvres. C'était une atmosphère chaleureuse qui mettait tout de suite les gens à l'aise. Et ce, même s'il s'agissait des quartiers d'un Originel vieux de 1000 ans, sanguinaire et meurtrier. La curiosité était attisée de partout, il y avait tant de chose à voir, à découvrir. Les tableaux de Maîtres : Matisse , Mônet , Kadinsky, Picasso , Renoir , les scultures de César , de Camille Claudel , de Rodin, les bibelots venant d'Orient . Mais tous ceci n'était désormais que le reflet de son souvenir.

Caroline se dirigea vers la cheminée , grande et imposante. Elle avait envie de retrouver la chaleur de la pièce. Soudain son regard fut attiré par quelque chose traînant dans les cendres. Elle se baissa et ramassa un morceau de papier dont les bords étaient calcinés. Quelqu'un avait du le jeter dans le feu mais celui ci n'avait pas complètement brûlé . Elle le retourna et eut un mouvement de surprise. Sur le papier se retrouvait dessiné son visage.


	4. Inappropriate Guest

CHAPITRE 4: INAPPROPRIATE GUEST

- Caroline! S'écria Klaus. On a de la visite!

Caroline ne prêta pas attention à cet appel . Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter ce petit bout de papier qu'elle venait de trouver. Il n'y avait cependant aucun doute à avoir et Caroline en était consciente. Les visages dessinés étaient bel et bien les siens et un seul homme s'adonnait à cette activité : Klaus. Elle ne comprenait pas l'obsession qu'il témoignait à son égard. Elle n'était que la jeune Caroline Forbes, fille de sheriff n'ayant jamais quitté la ville. Et même si sa transformation en vampire l'avait momentanément éloigné de ses projets, son chemin restait déjà tout tracé pour elle.. Et que dire de son petit ami? Elle était bien trop attaché à lui pour envisager une seule seconde qu'un autre homme puisse être son compagnon de route. Cela dit, lorsqu'elle avait observé avec plus de précision le dessin, elle avait été troublé par la précision des visages. Ils étaient dessinés avec un si grand réalisme. Klaus ne l'avait pas trompé lorsqu'il s'était attribué la création de certaines œuvres. De ce côté là, on ne pouvait pas lui enlever ce talent. Ceci dit, elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à expliquer ce soudain intérêt pour ça personne. L'Originel le plus craint s'était-il réellement épris de cette toute jeune femme? De toute façon il était mort, alors la question ne se posait plus.

Caroline était tellement prise dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Klaus réitérer ses appels puis monter pour la rejoindre. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que des pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la chambre, elle fut alors pris de panique. Elle voulut d'abord reposer ce petit bout de dessin dans la cheminée mais son petit-ami pouvait à son tour tombé dessus. Il avait réagit de manière si excessive lorsqu'il avait découvert le précédent dessin qu'il était hors de question pour Caroline que cela recommence. Alors elle le mit précipitamment dans sa poche en espérant que Tyler ne la voit pas faire. Elle retint son souffle une fois Klaus rentré dans la pièce. Elle priait par tout les Saints qu'il ne l'ai pas vu fourrer quelque chose dans la poche avant de son pantalon.

Qu'est ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Klaus un sourire dans la voix.

Rien rien... lui répondit précipitamment Caroline ... pourquoi tu m'as appelé ,qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Les membres du Conseil se rapprochent de la maison. Vu leur allure ils seront là d'ici moins d'une minute!

- Le conseil? S'exclama Caroline. Le conseil est ici? Mais comment.. J'étais sûre qu'ils ne s'aventureraient pas...

- ...Ils doivent faire le tour des maisons désertes pour débusquer des vampires afin de récupérer la ville, lui expliqua Klaus

Oh Mon Dieu ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait Tyler? Si ils nous trouvent?

Ok, respire calmement . Je suis là et je ne les laisserai pas te faire de mal. Pas tant que je serai auprès de toi d'accord?

Je ne veux pas être torturé une nouvelle fois Tyler. Je ne pourrais plus le supporter.

Caroline chercha à se blottir dans les bras de Klaus qui lui rendit son geste en la serrant fortement contre lui. Il savait que le temps lui était compter mais il avait pris le partie de la réconforter un instant.

Ça n'arrivera pas. Ecoutes, nous sommes des vampires, nous aurons donc un point d'avance par rapport à eux. Je connais également cette maison dans les moindres recoins.

Klaus sentit que Caroline le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Il s'empressa donc de rajouter:

Klaus ! Caroline. As-tu oublié le temps que j'ai passé ici avec lui?

Ah oui c'est vrai excuse-moi.

Je te demande juste de me faire confiance d'accord?

Oui, bien sûr.

Klaus prit Caroline par la main et l'emmena dans un endroit sombre et exigu dont elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Il y avait à peine de la place pour deux ce qui obligea Klaus à se rapprocher davantage du corps de Caroline. Il fut troublé par l'odeur qu'elle dégageait. C'était un parfum frais et fruité qu'il ne se lassait pas de respirer . Même devenue vampire, cette jeune femme continuait de s'accrocher à sa part d' humanité et en cela il la trouvait magnifiquement forte, fière , pleine de vie et en même temps d'une fragilité qui lui rappelait le court moment de sa vie où il avait été humain. Son attirance pour elle en fut renforcée. Ça le conforta dans le fait que chaque jour il la voulait davantage, aujourd'hui plus qu'hier et bien moins que demain.

Loin de soupçonner ce qu'elle venait de provoquer en Klaus, Caroline regarda par dessus son épaule et vit la chambre en surplomb. Elle eut un instant de réflexion avant de comprendre qu'il l'avait entraîné dans un recoin bien caché au dessus de la cheminée. Cette fois ci, ce fut elle qui interrompit Klaus dans ses plus profondes pensées en l'interpellant:

Tyler?

Oui Caroline. Je les entends, ils sont à la porte. Chuut.

Caroline acquiesça et avança ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Un geste que Klaus n'avait pas prévu et qu'il accepta volontiers. Ce fut un moment que tout deux apprécièrent . Un baiser à la fois rapide et langoureux. Décidément, cette jeune femme ne cessait de le surprendre. Il ne put s'attarder plus longtemps sur cette image, il fallait qu'il se concentre afin de rester sur ses gardes. Le conseil venait d'ouvrir la porte.

Elena venait de reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait du mal à réaliser le bouleversement qui était subvenu dans sa vie, la veille humaine, aujourd'hui vampire. Elle était encore en état de choque . Tout son monde venait de basculer et la surveillance constante que lui portait Stefan et Damon n'arrangeait rien. Ça l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Elle s'était donc isolée dans sa chambre et réfléchissait à toutes les conséquences que cette transformation provoquerait dans sa vie, quand soudain, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

Quoi encore ? S'écria Elena.

Après un moment de silence quelqu'un déclara :

C'est Jeremy , Elena je peux entrer?

Elena sourit. Elle adorait son frère, pourtant, lui Matt et Bonnie étaient les dernières personnes qu'elle voulait voir en ce moment. Cette hantise de les mordre la rongeait de l'intérieur. A plusieurs reprises elle avait elle-même servit d'appat et il était hors de question qu'elle puisse mettre à son tour les personnes qu'elle aimait en danger. Alors lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son frère elle ne bougea pas. Mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de son frère qui ne voulait pas la laisser seule et qui entra d'une manière godiche dans la chambre.

Va t en Jer'. Je ne veux pas te blesser.

J'ai confiance en toi Elena.

Elena se reconnu dans ces paroles. Le nombre de fois où elle avait elle-même dit cette phrase à Stefan, ou encore à Damon lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir le dernier mot. C'est pourquoi, elle appela Stefan. Jeremy lui fit non de la tête mais c'était une précaution non négociable que sa soeur préférait prendre. Stefan comprit son rôle et se mit dans un coin de la chambre, écoutant sans pour autant écouter leur conversation. Malgré les multiples feintes d'Elena pour ne pas qu'elle et son frère soient trop proches, celui-ci réussit à la prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire:

Comment tu te sens?

J'ai perdu le goût des choses et j'ai cette...

Elena baissa les yeux. Elle préféra passer sous silence les mots « soif de sang humain » plutôt que de les dire à voix haute. Elle mettait un point d'honneur à protéger son frère.

Tu peux tout me dire Elena. C'est à propos du sang humain c'est ça?

J'ai soif de sang Jeremy. Est-ce que tu peux l'entendre? Parce que moi oui? J'entends chaque battement de ton cœur, j'entends ton sang circuler dans chacune de tes veines et ça m'est insupportable! Rien que de me dire que je pourrais te faire du mal..

Allez Elena! Ca n'arrivera pas. Le plus important c'est que tu sois toujours avec nous. Et puis j'aurais été perdu sans toi, tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste maintenant qu'Alaric est mort. Jeremy baissa la tête et continua avec plus de difficulté. Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir su te protéger comme je l'aurai voulu. Si j'avais su jamais je n'aurais pu te laisser partir...

Elena fut touchée par les propos de son frère et le serra plus fortement contre elle.

AIIE ! Elena tu m'étouffes! S'exclama-t-il en riant.

Oups ! Pardon !Dit Elena gênée tout en desserrant son emprise.

Sache que jamais je ne t'en voudrais. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu as cru faire ce qui te semblait bon pour moi et je te remercie d'avoir voulu prendre soin de moi. Je ne supporterai jamais que tu te fasses du mal en pensant le contraire. Alors arrête de culpabiliser Jer, et pense un peu à toi. Je t'aime...

Je t'aime aussi Elena.

Jeremy se releva du lit et sortit de la pièce. Il en était malade de l'avoir vu dans cet état. Sa culpabilité dans l'accident ne faisait que grandir au fil des heures. Il savait qu'Elena ne lui en tiendrait jamais rigueur mais pour lui, il allait devoir vivre avec ça. D'ailleurs, une personne méritait de payer plus que les autres et c'était Rebekah. Selon lui, tout aurait été pour le mieux si elle n'avait pas mis son grain de sel. Comme toujours, partout où les Originaux étaient, la mort survenait. Jeremy pensait déjà à ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire pour qu'elle paye pour la mort de sa soeur. En descendant les escaliers du manoir, il vit que Damon, Bonnie et Matt étaient assis sur les canapés du salon. A peine eut-il descendu la dernière marche qu'il remarqua que Tyler se tenait debout, face à lui.

Hey Tyler! Depuis quand es-tu arrivé ici?

Damon fut le premier à réagir. Jeremy venait de parler de Tyler. Or, si quelqu'un était entré au manoir, Damon l'aurait su bien avant tout le monde. Et là, il ne voyait pas de Tyler.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici? Demanda Damon sur un ton nonchalant.

Rien, je viens de voir Elena en haut. Répondit Jeremy.

Tu le fais exprès? Tu viens de dire hey Tyler!

Oui il est là! Tu voulais que je dises quoi?

Bon gamin! Il y a deux solutions. Soit tu es complètement timbré soit tu vois un fantôme, ce qui serait au passage, assez inquiétant! Bizarrement je pencherai plus pour la première solution. Expliqua Damon tout en regardant autour de lui.

Jeremy snoba ce dernier et se dirigea vers ce qu'il croyait être Tyler. En réalité, il semblait fixer un point en particulier. Il fronça même les sourcils sans que personne d'autre ne puisse savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il me dit , expliqua Jeremy.

Soit plus clair. Lança Damon. Au vue du ton qu'il venait d'employé, il comprit qu'il y avait

encore quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond, puis enchérit aussitôt. Comme si on avait besoin de ça maintenant! Qu'est ce que tu attends? Demande à ce …. à ce Tyler bis ce qu'il veut?

Et bien, il me dit qu'il se sent prisonnier. Qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Que la seule chose dont il se souvienne c'est Bonnie se dressant face à lui, puis plus rien.

Damon n'en attendit pas plus pour se précipiter sur Bonnie. Celle-ci se croyant en danger maitrisa le vampire grâce à son sort. Cet affrontement dura à peine quelques secondes. Une fois calmé, Damon se releva et prit sur lui pour ne pas répliquer. Ce n'était ni le jour ni le moment de lui chercher des poux dans la tête. Il se contenta alors de prendre le ton le plus cinglant possible:

Bon la sorcière qu'est ce que tu es encore allé provoqué comme désastre?

Bonnie prit une grande inspiration et expliqua:

Ecoutez; je sais que vous allez m'en vouloir mais sachez que tout ce que j'ai entrepris je l'ai fais en toute connaissance de cause, pour sauver nos amis , nos familles..

Elle commença ainsi à raconter tous les événements qu'elles avaient passé sous silence ces dernières heures. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, l'incrédulité prit place parmi les personnes présentes. Chacun réagit différemment. Jeremy sortit prendre l'air. Damon alla se servir un verre de Brandy tout en vociférant d'un ton désespéré «Elles vont toutes me tuer c'est pas possible... pas possible... » Ce après quoi, il avala d'un trait sa boisson alcoolisé. Matt, qui s'était montré silencieux face à tout ce spectacle emboîta finalement le pas à Jeremy et sortit. Lorsque Bonnie se retourna en croyant trouver un peu de solitude, elle tomba nez à nez avec Elena et Stefan descendus après avoir entendu toute la conversation.

Elena? implora alors Bonnie.

Enfaite ce que tu es entrain de nous expliquer c'est que d'une part Klaus n'est pas vraiment mort et que d'autres part la personne se trouvant avec Caroline , sachant que celle ci pense se trouver en présence de son petit ami Tyler , n'est autre que notre pire ennemi Klaus? Je me trompe? Interrogea Elena.

C'est exact. Ecoute...

Comment tu as pu prendre cette décision toute seule? Sans parler de la pauvre Caroline..

...Elena ...s'il te plait. Implora à nouveau Bonnie.

Tais-toi! Je ne veux pas te parler pour le moment. Tu en as assez fait.

Stefan essaya quand bien que mal de canaliser Elena en lui rappelant que ses émotions étaient désormais décuplés. Elle devait se calmer pour ne pas faire un geste qu'elle regretterait par la suite. Il demanda alors à Bonnie de quitter la maison. Celle-ci s'exécuta tout en gardant la tête haute.

Elena se tourna vers les deux frères et affirma:

Il faut qu'on prévienne Caroline.

Tu n'es pas en état d'aller batifoler dehors. S'écria Damon.

Ha oui! S'énerva Elena. Alors tu es prêt à laisser Caroline à la merci de Klaus? C'est ça?

Elena s'approcha de Damon grâce à sa vitesse vampirique et brisa volontairement le verre qu'il avait entre ses mains. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux en le défiant. Stefan était stupéfait en la voyant complétement à la merci de ses émotions. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que son frère soit assez habile pour ne pas la provoquer. Heureusement, il constata que Damon était lui aussi étonné de l'attitude d'Elena. Il lui décrocha donc un sourire en coin, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, et lui dit:

Allons sauver Blondie.

Merci Damon. Rétorqua Elena.


	5. Revelations

Chapitre 5 : REVELATIONS

Klaus percevait des pas et des chuchotements. La demeure vide faisait caisse de résonance dans le hall d'entrée. Il leva les yeux au ciel. « La discrétion n'était pas leur fort » pensa-t-il. Ce n'était vraiment pas rassurant pour des personnes sensées protéger la ville des vampires. Dans ses bras, il sentit Caroline aussi attentive que lui à ce qui se passait au rez de chaussée. Ils entendirent les membres du conseil se disperser pour fouiller de fond en comble la maison en passant de pièce en pièce.

Au bout de quelques minutes, deux membres du conseil pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Klaus, en marchant d'un pas prudent, armes à la main. Le soleil venait de se lever. Les gigantesques fenêtres de la chambre laissaient entrevoir ses tous premiers rayons éclairant ainsi progressivement une partie de la pièce. Fort heureusement pour Klaus et Caroline, l'imposante cheminée se trouvait à l'opposé des premières lueurs du jour les laissant ainsi dans l'ombre. Ils étaient encore en sécurité mais cette situation ne pourrait pas durer bien longtemps. Tant dis que Caroline retint sa respiration et se recroquevilla dans les bras de Klaus, celui-ci affermit ses bras autour d'elle et observa minutieusement la scène en contre-bas. Il attendait que les deux visiteurs s'avancent davantage dans la lumière naturelle afin d'entrevoir leur visage.

L'un des membres s'approcha doucement de leur cachette et s'arrêta devant la cheminée, la fixant durant ce qu'ils leur semblèrent une éternité. Puis il tourna les talons ce qui permit à Caroline de respirer à nouveau. Les deux chasseurs alors persuadés qu'il étaient seuls entamèrent une conversation ignorant la présence d'oreilles indiscrètes.

- Restez bien sur vos gardes! Les vampires sont habiles et peuvent nous surprendre à tout moment. Expliqua la voix d'une femme.

- Il n'y a rien dans cette pièce non plus. Lui répondit la voix d'un homme.

- Cette traque ne mène à rien! Je veux faire parler la mère Lockwood et la mère Forbes. Il y a fort à parier que les gamins sont toujours attachés à leur parents . Il faut attaquer là ou ça fait mal.. Leurs points faibles, vous voyez! Continua la femme.

Immédiatement Klaus sentit Caroline se raidir puis commencer à trembler. Elle gesticulait de plus en plus. Il imaginait très bien ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle qui était si proche de ses valeurs humaines ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'on s'en prenne à sa mère, ni même à celle de son petit-ami. Personne d'autre que Klaus était le mieux placé pour comprendre cette inquiétude. Il lui caressa alors le bas du dos pour la calmer, la rassurer. Caroline fut surprise de la spontanéité de son geste. Tyler, qui était à son habitude plus impulsif face à ce genre de propos, prenait ici la chose avec assurance et impassibilité. Et ce ne fut pas pour déplaire à Caroline, bien au contraire.

Klaus lui, se sentait à sa place, dans son rôle. Il se rappelait que les seules fois où il avait recourt à ce genre de geste envers les femmes, la plupart d'entre elles n'en profitaient qu'un court instant, car il appréciait de les tuer lorsqu'elles se sentaient le plus en sécurité. Une habitude que cette fois ci Klaus n'allait pas honorer. Pour la première fois, il était sincère dans son geste. Il faut dire que dans le corps de Tyler, il n'avait aucune crainte à avoir quant à la réaction de Caroline. Pourtant, il était persuadé que son assurance ferait toute la différence entre un gamin des champs, et un homme de 1000 ans d'expérience. L'effet escompté se produisit puisqu'aussitôt Caroline se détendit. Mais ce fut de courte durée car ce qui arrivait allé la bouleverser.

- Vous seriez prête à aller jusque là Kelly? Demanda l'homme.

- Comment pouvez-vous me poser cette question Gounter? Ces monstres ont pris mon bébé, ma fille, mon sang. Je serai prête à tuer toute cette ville de mes propres mains s'il le fallait..

- Je ne crois pas...

- On ne vous demande pas de penser, ni même de croire! Aboya Kelly. On vous demande juste de faire, jeune homme. Le reste je m'en occupe!

La voix aigre de cette femme rameta l'ensemble des autres membres du conseil. Tous étaient rassemblés en cercle dans la même pièce. Le peu de visages que Klaus arrivait désormais à voir semblaient à première vue assez âgés. A priori, le fait de ne pas avoir rencontrer de vampires dans la maison les firent baisser leur garde. Les armes étaient tenues à bon de bras et dirigées vers le sol.

Lorsque Caroline releva la tète à son tour pour observer ce qu'il se passait, elle eut un violent haut le coeur. D'abord on menaçait leur familles et maintenant, elle avait mis un visage sur le nom de celle qui avait prononcé ses mots. Cette voix aigre, agressive et piquante, associée au visage qu'elle venait de voir à l'instant ne faisaient aucun doute. C'était celle de Kelly Donovan, la mère de Matt, la mère de son ex petit-ami. Pourquoi était-elle là? Comment? Autant de questions qui restaient sans réponses.

- Aucun signe des vampires dans l'aile Est de la maison ! annonça un homme d'une carrure imposante.

- Ni dans l'aile Ouest ! enchaîna un autre homme cette fois plus chétif mais avec une lueur d'intelligence dans la voix.

Klaus sentit tout de suite qu'il fallait ce méfier de ce dernier, et il observa plus suspicieusement la scène. Une femme répondant au nom d'Hélène commença à s'énerver :

- Je croyais qu'on nous avait signalé cette demeure comme étant un repère de vampires, je sais pas qui vous a donné cette information mais il s'est bien foutu de nous !

A partir de cette instant un grand brouhaha régna dans la pièce chacun donnant son avis sur la situation, essayant de trouver des solutions sur les prochaines marches à suivre tout en élevant de plus en plus la voix pour se faire entendre. Le Conseil était désorganisé. Il n' y avait pas l'air d'avoir une autorité qui dirigeait le groupe. Soudain la voix haut perchée de Kelly Donovan se fit entendre plus fortement que les autres. Le silence revint.

- Nous avons appris que cette maison regorgeait de vampires par Alaric Saltzman ! Je pense que nous pouvions avoir confiance en lui puisqu'il nous a prouvé plus que n'importe qui à quel point il est impliqué dans toute cette affaire. Il nous a révélé beaucoup de choses sur les faiblesses des vampires, ainsi que de nouvelles méthodes pour les appréhender. J'ai aussi appelé tous les chasseurs des villes aux alentours pour qu'ils viennent nous donner un coup de main. Ils arriveront dans la journée, et nous pourront passer à l'attaque. La ville de Mystic Falls sera de nouveau en sécurité. Je veux que cette ville soit un exemple, et que tous les vampires craignent de venir s'y installer. Nous n'avons pas peur d'eux et nous n'hésiteront absolument pas à les exterminer. Quels qu'ils soient vous m'entendez! Fils, fille, frère, mère, cousin, ami, je veux qu'ils y passent tous! Notre premier exemple qui démontrera notre détermination sera la mise à mort de Caroline Forbes fille du shériff. Nous ne ferons pas de favoritisme!

Caroline ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit gémissement. Aussitôt, le petit homme chétif se retourna et observa la cheminée d'un aire soupçonneux. Klaus sera fortement la tête de Caroline sur sa poitrine pour étouffer les petits gémissements qui lui échappaient. Elle ne se contrôlait plus. Un mélange d'émotions ce mélangeaient en elle comme de la peur, de l'injustice, de la haine. Elle s'était même transformé sans s'en rendre compte.. Klaus ressentait toute sa détresse et si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il y a bien longtemps qu'il les aurait déjà tous tués. Mais son corps actuel lui avait déjà fait faux bonds contre Rebekah alors il n'aurait pas pris le risque que l'un d'entre eux puisse atteindre Caroline. Ça il ne pouvait l'accepter. C'est pourquoi, il devait absolument prendre les choses en main pour qu'elle reste silencieuse. Il avait les moyens de le faire autrement qu'en la canalisant physiquement.

Caroline se sentit alors petit à petit quitter la réalité. La sérénité s'empara de son esprit. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle fut aveuglée par une vive lumière. Une fois habituée, elle distingua le soleil. Elle sentit la douce caresse du vent sur sa peau puis écarquilla les yeux. Devant elle, se dressait un immense édifice blanc. Il y avait de hautes fenêtres encastrées dans les murs entourées de moulures, un dôme faisant office de toit,et de hautes colonnes blanches soutenant cette majestueuse infrastructure. La jolie blonde se sentait tout aussi impressionnée que minuscule au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de l'imposante battisse. Sa curiosité l'amenait à se demander ce qu'il pouvait y avoir à l'intérieur.

Soudain elle se sentit tiré par la main vers la somptueuse porte mais elle ne voyait que le dos de son inconnu. Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers un couloir sans fin. Tout en marchant Caroline admira les lieux. Tout était mis en valeur par la lumière venant du dôme en verre et les gigantesques lustres en or. Elle poursuivit son chemin avec son bel inconnu. A plusieurs reprise elle essaya de voir son visage mais en vain. Cet inconnu dégageait une telle aura autour de lui qu'elle ne se sentait pas du tout en danger, bien au contraire, son intuition lui criait de le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde.

Tout deux arrivèrent dans une longue galerie où était exposé au mur des centaines de tableaux. Ils avaient ralenti le pas et Caroline put admirer de tout son soûl les magnifiques œuvres des grands peintres. Elle reconnut celles de Leonard de Vinci , Renoir , Boticcelli , Rembrandt, mais aussi celles de Monet , Manet , Picasso, Van Gogh , Gauguin , Goya … C'était à peine croyable! Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avaient pu les admirer que dans les livres ou à la télévision, voir même lorsque Klaus lui avait fait découvrir sa passion pour l'art. Aujourd'hui c'était chose faite.

Caroline se sentait privilégié et dans une grande plénitude d'esprit. Pour la première fois, elle lâcha la main de son bel inconnu et se dirigea vers un petit tableau se trouvant à côté de ceux de Monet. C'était sans nul doute le plus beau de tous et le plus fascinant. Elle ne percevait pas son auteur et s'approcha donc davantage de l'œuvre. En bas à droite, elle distingua difficilement les initiales KM. Elle fit tout son répertoire d'auteur mais aucun d'eux ne répondait à ces initiales. Elle pensa alors à un pseudonyme mais là aussi, elle ne trouva aucun nom correspondant à KM. Caroline ne tarda pas à oublier cette énigme lorsque son accompagnateur vint coller son corps contre son dos légèrement cambré. Elle frissonnait non pas de peur mais de volupté. Elle sentait le souffle de sa respiration au creux de son cou, ses cheveux allaient et venaient au rythme des soufflements. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par ce petit jeu de séduction. Ce n'était pas un secret, elle adorait qu'on la surprenne et qu'on la courtise. Et là, son intuition lui dicta à nouveau de se laisser aller à la sensualité de cet inconnu. Alors elle se retourna d'un bon pour voir le visage de celui qui l'accompagnait. Une fois retourné, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus dans le même endroit. Tout avait changé.

Cette fois-ci, elle se trouvait dans une grande salle tout en longueur, illuminée par des lampes diffusant une lumière tamisée. Tout au long des murs, se trouvaient des tas de vêtements bien rangés sur des cintres ou sur des étagères. Robes , vestes , pantalons, jupes, tops à bretelles, autant de choix qui firent monter l'admiration de Caroline. Elle ne chercha plus à savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle voulait seulement profiter. Inconsciemment, elle était convaincue qu'elle n'était pas dans la réalité mais que ce qu'elle était en train de vivre maintenant avait forcément une signification importante. Alors elle profita tout simplement. Après ces quelques minutes d'adaptation et de découverte, elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans un magasin. Elle se rapprocha et caressa les robes toutes plus somptueuses les unes que les autres. Chaque matière glissait entre ses doigts. Elle aurait adoré les porter, jouer à la diva. C'est quand elle leva les yeux pour chercher l'enseigne du magasin qu'elle vue les plus grandes marques du monde réunies ici, Prada, Chanel, Armani, Dior, Marc Jacob et elle en passait tellement il y en avait. Son premier réflexe fut de reculer puisque de toute façon, elle n'avait pas les moyens de se les offrir. Elle sourit un peu gênée de se retrouver dans un endroit où elle semblait ne pas être à sa place. En un quart de tour elle visualisa son reflet dans un miroir. A sa grande surprise, elle ne vit plus une jeune adolescente de Mystic Falls mais une femme. Une femme magnifique, éclatante, portant une robe bustier de couleur bleue nuit, allant jusqu'aux genoux, à petites bretelles, laissant entrevoir sa fine silhouette. Une fente sur le côté laissait apparaître l'une de ses longues jambes et la matière vaporeuse donnait un effet léger à tout l'ensemble. Elle avait les cheveux relevés avec quelques mèches laisser volontairement libres de toute attaches. Cette coiffure lui rappela étrangement celle qu'elle portait lors du bal des Mickaelson. Elle ne se l'était jamais avoué, mais ce soir là, elle avait mis un point d'honneur à être majestueusement belle pour voir quelle serait la réaction de Klaus. Ses amis l'auraient blâmé pour avoir voulu attirer l'attention de l'Hybride sanguinaire, mais au fond d'elle, c'est ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle se souvenait même du regard de celui-ci lorsqu'elle venait d'entrer dans la grande salle de réception. Son cœur s'était mis à palpiter tellement il la dévorait du regard. Elle devait reconnaître que même Tyler ne l'avait jamais regardé avec autant d'admiration dans le regard. Et Klaus était bel homme. Si on lui enlevait le fait qu'il ait voulu tuer l'une de ses meilleures amies et son petit ami, Klaus était raffiné, intelligent, et protecteur. Soudain un bras apparut dans le miroir, lui enlaçant sa taille en lui proposant de s'avancer pour danser. Caroline ne savait que dire, que faire, elle restait juste là à se contempler. Cette fois encore, elle accepta mais n'arriva pas à voir qui se tenait à ses cotés. Alors, elle se repéra aux mains posées sur elle. C'était l'une des premières choses qui la faisait craquer chez un homme bien qu'elle soit devenue vampire. Dans sa tête, toute la tendresse d'un homme pouvait se faire ressentir dans la manière avec laquelle il posait ses mains sur une femme. Cet homme dont elle ne voyait pas le visage la fit danser, virevolter aux quatre coins du magasins. A chaque fois qu'elle pouvait apercevoir leurs corps respectifs tournoyer dans un miroir, elle voyait qu'elle changeait de robe et de coiffure. Elles étaient plus belles les unes que les autres, rouge rose blanche, puis à dentelles, en soie, en satin. Elle riait à gorge déployé. Ses yeux étaient scintillant de bonheur et de surprise. Caroline incarnait son rêve de princesse. Celui que toutes les petites filles entretiennent jalousement dans l'espoir qu'un jour, elle puisse le réaliser. Un peu comme le film Pretty Women qu'elle avait regardé des dizaines de fois rêvant qu'un beau jour un homme la kidnappe pour lui offrir pareilles merveilles. Toujours est-il qu'elle se laissa guider volontiers par cet homme si mystérieux et ils dansèrent. Lorsqu'elle fit un tour sur elle même, elle chercha son compagnon de danse mais personne ne la rattrapa.

Au moment où elle ouvrit les yeux, le décor avait de nouveau changer. Cette fois-ci, elle eut du mal à comprendre où elle se trouvait. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir pris de la hauteur et elle était secouée dans tous les sens. Le vent lui fouettait le visage. En regardant aux alentours, elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans une prairie aux herbes hautes, piquetées par ci par là de vives couleurs venant des centaines de fleurs qui s'épanouissaient dans l'étendue verte. Le soleil haut dans le ciel rendait le paysage féérique. Elle baissa les yeux et eut un petit crie de surprise en se voyant juchée sur un magnifique cheval blanc qui galopait à travers la plaine. Cette fois ci, l'excitation était mêlée à de l'appréhension. En effet, elle n'était jamais montée sur un cheval et ne savait pas non plus le diriger. Quelqu'un arriva à côté d'elle à cheval et lui pris le rennes pour la diriger. C'était encore les mêmes mains qu'elle avait remarquer dans les deux précédentes scènes. Elle se sentit tout de suite en sécurité. Non loin d'espérer que cette tentative réussisse plus que les autres, elle s'était encore essayé à démasquer l'homme qui l'accompagnait depuis le début. Et quelle fut sa surprise quand elle parvint à percevoir que l'homme était blond, les cheveux légèrement bouclés. Puis progressivement, se dessinèrent des yeux pétillant et malicieux, de petites fossettes naquirent aux coins d'une bouche particulièrement tentatrice et là, l'inconnu lui apparut dans son ensemble. C'était lui, Klaus. La dernière personne à qui elle aurait pensé. Elle ne ressentait même pas une once de rage, ou de colère bien au contraire. C'était tout l'inverse. Il la transperçait du regard. Il ne lisait pas dans ses yeux mais dans son âme. Il la sondait au plus profond de son être et elle ne put s'empêcher d'adorer ça.

Brusquement, tout s'effaça comme si l'univers se recentrait autour de Caroline. Elle reconnut la réalité sombre et froide qu'elle avait quitté inconsciemment il y a quelques minutes. Elle décolla sa tête du torse de Tyler, essayant par la même occasion de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il n'y avait plus un bruit autour d'eux. Tout était redevenu calme. Il ne lui fallu que très peu de temps pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Tyler. Elle s'en tira avec un « Oh mon dieu, c'est pas vrai! ». Curieusement, elle ne bougea pas. Klaus lui, le visage légèrement incliné lui fit une caresse sur la joue et lui dit:

- Voilà ce que le monde a à t'offrir Caroline. Et bien plus encore, bien mieux même. Je sais que tu as compris ce qu'il se passe love.

Ce après quoi, Klaus descendit de sa cachette et alla inspecter la maison pour voir si rien n'avait changé. Il se disait aussi que Caroline aurait besoin d'un peu de temps pour encaisser ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Il ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer ou lui dicter ce qu'il aurait voulu entendre. Klaus n'était pas mécontent. La découverte s'était faite avec moins de pertes et de fracas qu'il avait imaginé. Il y avait du bon dans la réaction de Caroline ce qui le fit sourire. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à s'effacer lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le crâne. Il s'écroula à terre en hurlant.

De son côté, Caroline se repassait les images qu'elle venait de vivre. En plus d'avoir comprit dans le regard de celui qu'elle pensait être Tyler, qu'il s'agissait de Klaus, celui-ci avait provoqué une connexion qu'elle avait apprécié. Elle en était chamboulée. Elle descendit à son tour de leur cachette et ne manqua pas de tomber en atterrissant sur le sol. A peine relevé, elle entendit la voix de Tyler crier de douleur. Instinctivement, elle se précipita là d'où provenaient les cris.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Qui a-t-il? S'écria t-elle?

- La sorcière!

Bonnie venait effectivement de faire son entrée dans la demeure. Elle baissa ses deux mains et Klaus put apprécier la fin des douleurs nerveuses. Bonnie n'adressa pas un regard à son amie et se posa juste devant l'Hybride.

- Je viens m'assurer que Caroline va bien! J'espère que tu n'as pas profité d'elle!

- Rien qui ne lui ait paru désagréable en tout cas, lui répondit Klaus avec un rire sarcastique .

Bonnie le regarda de haut en bas avec un regard dédaigneux et ajouta :

- Il est temps pour toi de récupérer ton corps Klaus!


	6. Klaus is back

CHAPITRE 6 : Klaus is back!

Caroline ne savait que dire. Elle passait d'un sentiment à l'autre sans jamais pouvoir être fixé. D'un côté elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir compris que Tyler n'était pas lui même. De l'autre, elle s'en voulait d'avoir apprécié chaque instant passé avec Klaus. Et il y avait pire encore. Elle ne pensait que maintenant à s'inquiéter de l'endroit où pouvait être le vrai Tyler. « Qu'est ce qui a bien pu m'arriver se demanda t elle? Comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça? ».

En attendant, Bonnie avait déjà tourné les talons, et Klaus ne tarda pas à la suivre dehors. Il était évident que son but premier était de récupérer son corps, il ne fallait pas le lui dire deux fois. Ce subterfuge devait prendre fin rapidement.

- Bonnie! s'écria Caroline.

Mais la sorcière ne daigna pas se retourner. Elle devait achever la mission qu'elle avait commencé et ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de perdre du temps dans les explications. Elles savaient que ses amis auraient eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre un tel choix. Sa confrontation plus tôt avec Elena avait été suffisamment éprouvante, une de plus face à Caroline l'aurait rendu faible et incompétente.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne m'entendais pas arrête toi! Réitéra Caroline. Bonnie lui répondit, tout en augmentant la cadence de ses pas.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te neutraliser Caroline.

- Quoi? Tu me ferais ça?

- Si tu m'y obliges oui.

Caroline se déplaça à la vitesse vampirique et se mit devant Bonnie. Elle avait une petite pointe au coeur car jusqu'à présent, aucune des deux n'avait utilisé ses capacités surnaturelles contre l'autre mais là, Bonnie ne lui laissait plus le choix. Il était hors de question que cette fois-ci, Caroline soit encore laissée sur le bas de la route. Ses amis avaient l'habitude de faire des plans et de l'en exclure. Il n' y a qu'avec les missions « tuons Klaus » qu'on lui confiait le premier rôle. Et encore! pensait-elle. Séduire un vampire qui pouvait sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde que la jeune femme n'était pas sincère relevait du suicide. D'ailleurs elle avait bien cru y passer lorsqu'un soir, sur le banc du Mystic Grill, elle l'avait occupé pendant que les autres se chargeaient de Kol. Klaus l'avait secoué de colère, mais il l'avait laissé en vie. Pourquoi? Elle ne le savait pas. Toujours est-il que là, Caroline était décidée à ce qu'on lui donne des explications et tout de suite. Elle regarda Bonnie droit dans les yeux et lui dit d'un ton intraitable:

- Ça suffit maintenant ton délire! Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe et tout de suite. Et.. Où est Tyler?

- Justement Caroline! Si tu veux le revoir laisse moi faire ce que je dois faire! Le temps nous ait compté.

Bonnie bouscula Caroline pour passer et continua son chemin.

- Où il est Bonnie? Tout ça s'était ton idée? Continua Caroline.

- D'accord! Rétorqua Bonnie en se retournant. OUI. Tu l'entends? Oui c'était mon idée. J'ai inter changé les âmes de Klaus et Tyler. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose pour vous sauver, et j'avais acquit suffisamment de puissance pour pouvoir reproduire le sort que Madox, le sorcier de Klaus avait réalisé sur Alaric.  
Tyler va bien, il est enfermé dans le corps de Klaus et ne craint rien, je l'ai mis en sécurité. Tout n'a été que poudre aux yeux. Il fallait qu'Alaric croit à la mort de Klaus, qu'il le voit de lui-même pour ne plus vouloir le tuer.

- Et ça ne t'es pas venue à l'esprit de me prévenir? Cria Caroline la voix tremblante de colère.

- Te prévenir Caroline mais de quoi? Il ne sait même pas passer une journée depuis que c'est arrivé! Elena est devenue un vampire, Alaric est mort j'avais d'autre chose à penser qu'à te prévenir.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis? La situation aurait pu mal tourné, et j'aurai rien su comme d'habitude. Sauf que là on parle de Tyler et de Klaus!

Bonnie, excédée par tous les reproches, s'avança encore un peu plus de Caroline de sorte que leur poitrine soit presque collée.

- Ecoutes moi bien Caroline. Le problème ce n'est pas MOI qui ait échangé leurs âmes. Le problème c'est TOI, qui n'as pas su voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Tyler. A la seconde où Klaus est entré en lui tu aurais du le voir. Tu étais sensée être celle qui le connaissait le mieux et tu n'y as vu que du feu! Je dirai même que pour quelqu'un qui semble détester Klaus, tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer...

Cette dernière phrase titilla la curiosité de Klaus. Il laissa de côté la première partie « tout le monde déteste Klaus », pour se concentrer sur la dernière ainsi que sur la réponse de Caroline qui ne tarda pas à se faire entendre.

- … attends qu'est ce que tu insinues là? S'offusqua Caroline

- Je parle du dessin que tu as gardé sur ta table de nuit … Je parle de ta danse .. Oh attends .. De tes deux danses avec lui et sous les yeux de Tyler en plus. Je parle de son obsession pour toi qui n'a pas l'air de te déranger …

- … Tu es injuste ...

- Tu veux continuer de parler ou je peux partir faire mon travail?

Klaus lui, ne perdait pas une miette de la dispute. Il admettait volontiers que Bonnie était assez détestable dans ses paroles, et que la pauvre Caroline donnait l'air d'être complètement perdue mais leur conversation servait à la perfection ses intérêts. Lui même ne pouvait pas intervenir sans risquer de dégrader la situation. Il était plutôt content de lui et la cerise sur le gâteau fut sans nul doute lorsqu'il apprit que Caroline avait gardé son dessin. Il aurait parié qu'au vue du caractère bien trempé de cette dernière, elle l'aurait brûlé ou jeté. Mais non, elle l'avait gardé pour son plus grand plaisir.

- Et si tu veux mon avis Caroline, continua Bonnie, c'est toi qui devrait te remettre en question. Moi je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

- Non attends tu blagues là? Comment tu peux me dire ça?

S'en était trop pour Caroline. Avec toutes ces révélations, elle se sentait trahi, humiliée et seule. Elle ne pouvait même pas compter sur le soutien de Tyler. La solution qui lui semblait la plus plausible était de s'en aller. Elle se voyait mal attaquer Bonnie ou se défouler sur le corps de Tyler. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux ce qui n'échappa pas à Klaus qui lui prit le bras et lui dit:

- Va te mettre en sécurité. Ne reste pas seule ici.

Caroline dégagea son bras violemment et partit à la vitesse vampirique.

Impassible, Bonnie ne bougeait plus. Klaus attendit quelques minutes avant de l'interroger:

- Qu'est ce qu'on attend?

- On ne t'a jamais dis que la patience est une vertu Klaus ! lui répondit Bonnie en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi.

L'attitude de Bonnie ne faisait que confirmer l'aversion que Klaus avait envers les sorcières. Tout comme sa mère, elles se croyaient plus fortes parce qu'elles étaient issues de mère Nature mais bien souvent, elles se comportaient comme des ingrates, et totalement en contradiction avec les lois auxquelles elles devaient obéir. Klaus savait qu'il ne devait montrer aucun signe de répulsion s'il voulait récupérer son corps sans soucis, tout en gardant un tant soit peu le contrôle de la situation. D'autant plus que de donner sa confiance à l'une des sœurs de sa mère n'était pas envisageable.

- Que ça soit bien clair entre nous. Je n'accepte ton petit tour de passe passe qu'une fois que mon corps sera libre, dit-il.

- Tu n'es pas en mesure de négocier quoi que ce soit Klaus, lui rétorqua Bonnie.

- Détrompes-toi. Je sais que le corps de Tyler ne tiendra pas longtemps alors si tu ne veux pas perdre ton ami, ta mère et les autres, il vaut mieux que l'on soit d'accord là dessus.

- Très bien! Qu'on en finisse.

Progressivement, le bruit d'une voiture se faisait entendre. Elle semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus de la demeure. Les yeux de Klaus essayèrent de distinguer ce qui se tramait. Au bout de quelques minutes, il aperçut un vieux break vert foncé s'engager sur le chemin de gravier . Abby était au volant. Ils constatèrent que le coffre était grand ouvert. A première vue, rien n'en dépassait mais lorsque la voiture s'arrêta net au niveau de Klaus et de Bonnie, ils assistèrent à la réapparition d'un cercueil imposant. Klaus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Bonnie Benett avait plus de ressources qu'il n'aurait pensé. Leur coopération s'avérait être pleine de surprise. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que la sorcière était prête à tout pour sauver les siens et Klaus venait de comprendre qu'il disposait d'un très fort moyen de pression en cas de litige. En quelque sorte, il serait protégé de toute attaque et ce point là n'était pas négligeable quand on s'appelait Klaus.

Bonnie s'avança vers le coffre et questionna sa mère:

- Tu as finalement réussi..

- Oui, mais ça na pas été de tout repos. Heureusement que ton sort de disparition ne m'a pas lâché durant le trajet.

- Quand comprendras-tu que je suis une excellente sorcière? Tu avais juste à te débrouiller pour faire rentrer le cercueil et pour le ramener jusqu'ici. Le reste je m'en chargeais.

Abby baissa la tête face au ton agressive de sa fille et tout trois se hâtèrent à transporter le cercueil. Une fois le cercueil déposé sur le sol de la maison, pendant qu'Abby ouvrait la tête du cercueil, puis la partie couvrant le corps, Bonnie commença à psalmodier des paroles indistincts les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés. Le corps de Klaus bougea légèrement. Après une profonde inspiration, Tyler venait de reprendre vie dans le corps de Klaus. Les yeux grands ouverts, il observait chaque personne se trouvant dans son champs de vision. Il mit quelques instant avant de s'adapter à ce corps et se leva non sans difficultés avant de dire:

- C'est quoi ce bordel?

Bonnie ne prêta aucunement attention à cette question et récita un sort. Curieusement, Klaus remarqua que Bonnie était assez à l'aise et qu'elle ne semblait pas souffrir de ce sort comme à son habitude où le sang lui coulait des narines. Là, son teint changeait du tout au tout. Quelques veines noirs faisaient ressortir une once d'inquiétude chez Klaus. Il avait déjà vu ça il y a fort longtemps et il ne se trompait pas en pensant que c'était le signe de la magie noire. Mais qu'importe, pour le moment toute son attention se portait sur son corps.

Petit à petit, Klaus constata que son âme n'était plus assujetti au corps de Tyler. Heureusement pour lui, il savait d'avance les étapes de la remise des âmes. Après le flottement dans l'air qui lui donnait le sentiment de n'avoir aucun lien avec le monde vivant, arrivait la douleur au contact du corps d'origine puis la délivrance. Dans ce processus, l'attente paraissait infinie. Mais ce qui le fit sourire intérieurement, ce fut d'imaginer que si lui même souffrait, il en serait de même pour Tyler, à un détail près. Tyler ne savait pas quand, ni comment tout ceci allait prendre fin. D'ailleurs, Klaus espérait que ce novice en garde quelques séquelles.

Ensuite, une chaleur réconfortante s'empara de Klaus attestant qu'il venait de récupérer son propre corps. Il ouvrit les yeux et éprouva un réel plaisir à voir Tyler s'effondrer comme une masse au sol. Le minet n'avait pas supporter la transition.

- Très impressionnant. Commença Klaus. Il fit deux trois pas et s'adressa à Bonnie. Je me montrerai clément parce que tu as servi ma cause et que tu m'as apporté d' intéressantes informations. Mais sache que si tu te comportes encore une fois comme tu viens de le faire avec Caroline en ma présence, je te le ferai regretter. Crois le ou non, Caroline m'intéresse et je commence à croire que personne dans cette ville, y comprit vous tous ne servez ses intérêts. Vous êtes tous plus égoïstes les uns que les autres. Il s'accroupit près du corps de Tyler et lui chuchota très clairement. Quant à toi, tu n'es pas à sa hauteur. Tu ne la mérites pas. Tu as cru pouvoir me mettre à terre mais tu n'as fait que renforcer ma colère contre toi. Prépare toi à une guerre que tu ne pourras pas gagner. Je.. suis...le...mâle... alpha c'est clair?

Après cette mise au point Klaus sortit avec une seule idée en tête retrouver Caroline. Il avait toujours eut confiance en son instinct et là il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le ressentait jusque dans ses tripes. Il redoubla donc de vitesse.

Et l'avenir allait lui donner raison..


	7. Hangover

Voilà le chapitre 7 ^^, nous avons mis un peu de temps à le poster car nous travaillions sur la premiere interaction de Klaus et Caroline et on a pas vu le temps passé . Bisous à tous et nous espérons que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre ! n'hésitez pas pour les reviews ^^ ça nous encourage !

CHAPITRE 7 : Hangover (gueule de bois)

Après sa confrontation avec Bonnie, Caroline avait décidé de se rendre au Mystic Grill. Lorsqu'elle était contrariée, elle aimait se rendre dans un lieu rassurant. A cette heure si matinale de la journée elle n'aurait pas été dérangé par d'éventuel client. Elle était attablée au bar avec déjà une dizaine de verres vides devant elle. Pour éviter les questions indiscrètes, elle s'était laissée aller à hypnotiser le barman pour qu'il la serve et la laisse, pouvant ainsi se ressasser en boucle les dernières paroles de Bonnie. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'alcool la faisait parler à haute voix .

- Pourquoi ? Elle veut que je me remette en question mais pourquoi? Pourquoi elle m'a dit ça ? Après tout … moi je me suis pas pas occupée de ses histoires rocambolesques avec Jeremy, lucas, Jeremy, jamie . Non mais quel culot .

Puis Caroline redemanda un verre, et un autre, et encore un autre .

- Et le dessin ?.. Est ce qu'il faut une raison à tout pour garder un vulgaire dessin . Elle interpella le serveur et lui demanda pour quelles raisons elle aurait pu garder le dessin d'un homme qu'elle détestait . Contraint une fois encore, le barman répondit le plus honnêtement possible .

- Peut-être que tu ne le déteste pas . Tu le crois, mais ce n'est pas le cas .

- On parle de Klaus voyons! L'Hybride sanguinaire et meurtrier...

- Klaus, Pierre, Paul ou Jacques c'est la même chose . Le barman resservit un verre à Caroline tout en continuant . Seul le prénom peut changer mais au final, c'est toujours la même histoire . Un bad boy qui ne l'ai pas vraiment. Son passé, ses expériences ont fait de lui quelqu'un de pas très fréquentable encastré dans une carapace impénétrable sauf pour celle qui creusera suffisamment pour trouver qui il est .

- Mais c'est Klaus... il a...

- … Oui il a probablement fait des choses ce qui explique pourquoi ça te mets dans cet état, coupa-t-il . Mais qui n'a pas sur sa conscience des choses dont il n'ose même pas s'avouer ? Pose toi cette question, pourquoi as tu gardé ce dessin? Le plus important c'est que tu sois honnête avec toi même . Je te laisse méditer là dessus...

Caroline était partiellement d'accord avec l'analyse du barman . Pour elle, cette description ne correspondait pas totalement à Klaus . La situation était tellement plus complexe . Klaus avait tué, torturé, il avait fait du mal à tant de personne . Le comparer à un bad boy était vraiment gentil si on faisait le calcul de tout ce qu'il avait fait . C'était un obsessionnel psychopathe, égoïste, calculateur, il ne faisait confiance à personne . Mais le fait qu'il s' intéresse à elle la surprenait .

Alors, Caroline avala d'un trait son verre et prit sa tête entre ses mains pour approfondir ses pensées . Malgré son fort taux d'alcoolémie dans le sang, elle se sentait capable de réfléchir . Il est vrai que Klaus avait du charme . Un petit je ne sais quoi qui le rendait attractif . Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer . Son accent, et ses petites fossettes qui creusaient ses joues lorsqu'il lui souriait, et ses beaux yeux bleus qui la faisait se sentir belle et désirée . Là était la clé de ses réponses . Voilà pourquoi elle avait gardé ce dessin . Cette fois-ci, c'était elle qu'on avait choisit en premier, c'était elle que Klaus voulait . Caroline fut un peu gênée par de telles pensées puis se ressaisit .

- Reprends toi Caroline ! Se dit-elle à haute voix . Que dirait Tyler s'il m'entendait ? Et moi ? Qu'est ce qui me prend de penser à des trucs pareils ! Caroline Mickaelson ! Et puis quoi encore ! Erk ! Berk !

Alors elle recommanda un autre verre en espérant que celui-ci lui remettrait les idées en place . Elle essaya même de se mettre une claque mentalement . Ce fut tout le contraire . Au fils des gorgées, Caroline ne voyait que Klaus, Klaus et encore Klaus . Elle tourna la tête à gauche, c'était elle et Klaus en train de danser . Alors elle tourna la tête à l'opposé . C'était Klaus et elle dans les couloirs du lycée .

- C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ! S'écria Caroline en laissant sa tête s'écraser sur le comptoir .

Toute sa fragilité s'exprimait ici . Elle était perdue et avait baissé sa garde au point de ne pas remarquer qu'on l'observait attentivement depuis une table .

En effet, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, l'observait de haut en bas . A priori, rien de bien inquiétant sauf que lorsqu'il se leva en constatant que la jeune femme était totalement ivre, le corps lourd, presque endormi sur le bar les cheveux lui couvrant le visage, il aligna une petite arbalète le long de son corps après l'avoir chargée . De l'autre main, il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro .

- C'est Gounter... Passez moi Kelly Donovan... Vite...Oui, elle est ici... blonde... oui oui je suis formel c'est elle... Saoul... Mystic Grill... oui oui … j'ai tout ce qu'il faut sur moi …. oui oui …. très bien … je vous rappel quand le travail est terminé.. je ne vous décevrez pas ..

Le jeune homme rangea son téléphone dans la poche droite de son pantalon . Aux traits de son visage, on pouvait deviner que le jeune homme n'était pas expérimenté et encore moins confiant dans ce qu'il venait d'entreprendre . Plus il se rapprochait de la vampire, plus son coeur s'accélérait . Il tremblait et suait à grosses gouttes . Le pire qu'il pouvait redouter arriva . Caroline venait de relever la tête dans un sursaut et de rappeler le serveur pour un autre verre . Il se dégonfla et fit mine de se diriger vers les toilettes tout en serrant au maximum son arbalète . Personne ne le remarqua .

Au bar, Caroline descendit de son siège et fouilla dans sa poche de pantalon où elle avait auparavant caché les visages trouvés dans la cheminée . Une fois le petit bout de papier tiré, elle se laissa tomber sur la banquette juste derrière elle . Le barman s'approcha et fut intrigué par ce petit bout de papier qu'elle tenait dans sa main .

- C'est vachement réaliste vos dessins, lui dit-il .

- Caroline se mit à rire à gorge déployé, avant de redevenir plus sérieuse .

- C'est de lui !

- Lui? s'exclama le barman .

- Oui... lui... Klaus, et elle lui tendit le bout de papier .

Le barman le regarda avec beaucoup d'intérêt et ne put s'empêcher de rajouter .

- Si je peux me permettre, ça ressemble davantage à une peine de coeur votre histoire. Les visages sont dessinés avec tellement de précisions que seul un homme épris serait faire. Il y a là toute la beauté que vous représenté pour lui. Et ce message... veut tout dire..

Caroline ouvrit grand les yeux et le regarda interloquée .

- Quoi? Mais quel message?

Et elle reprit le bout de papier en essayant de voir ce qu'il y avait de marqué . L'alcool commençait à faire de plus en plus effet sur elle . Les lettres apparaissaient en double, puis en triple, parfois même elles disparaissaient pour réapparaître la seconde d'après . Elle demanda au barman de le lui lire .

- Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il y a d'écrit ?

- « Si tu étais mienne » lui répondit le barman .

- Ce n'est qu'un rêve... ce n'est qu'un rêve... tu es trop saoul murmura-t-elle . Tu t'es endormi dans le bar …. maintenant réveilles toi ...réveilles toi ...REVEILLES TOI !

Cependant, Caroline ne vit aucune différence lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux . Elle était toujours affalé sur la banquette du Mystic Grill, le barman la fixant du regard .

- Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vou s. Avec tout ce que vous avez bu, je m'étonne encore que vous gardiez un tant soit peu de lucidité . Et puis, une jeune femme dans votre état ne devrait pas rester seule .

Caroline se releva en titubant pour sortir du bar . Elle remercia le barman pour sa compagnie et continua de marmonner à mi voix:

- Ca va pas moi... ca va vraiment pas... j'ai trop bu...

Une fois dehors , elle se dirigea comme elle pu mais tout était instable . Elle décela une petite rue adjacente et s'y enfonça à l'abri des regards . Ce qui était bizarre, c'est qu'elle entendait des pas précipités derrière elle . Elle tenta de se retourner mais elle ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de la poitrine ce qui l'a fit tomber à terre . Elle concentra le peu d'énergie et de lucidité qu'ils lui restaient pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait . Elle toucha à tâtons sa poitrine . Ses doigts longèrent ce qui ressemblait dans ses souvenirs à un pieu en bois . L'homme du Mystic Grill venait de se servir de son arbalète .

Touchée dans son orgueil, exténuée par tout ce qu'elle venait d'endurer, Caroline le retira en poussant un cri de douleur . Rapidement, elle se releva et s'élança vers la silhouette qui se tenait devant elle . Simple et efficace, elle le mordit au plus profond de ses veines . Ce qui ne devait être qu'une simple attaque de défense devint un vrai carnage . Elle avait oublié à quel point le goût du sang humain prélevé directement à la source pouvait être aussi délicieux . Elle jubilait de plaisir tout en continuant d'avaler des litres de sang . Le régime alimentaire de Stefan venait de laisser place au sang frais humain . C'était le paradis retrouvé . Elle pouvait parfaitement entendre le cœur de sa victime ralentir au fur et à mesure de ses succions puis finir par ne plus entendre aucun battement . Et pour cause, l'homme venait de mourir .

Le silence assourdissant de la petite ruelle fut rompu par les cris d'horreurs de Caroline . Tout était flou, sa vision empirait, et ses pulsions désormais assouvies lui donnaient envie de recommencer . Elle lâcha le corps et regarda non sans difficultés ses mains rouges de sang . Dans un réflexe inné, elle les porta à sa bouche afin de lécher ses doigts un à un jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne perçoive plus l'odeur du sang . Une fois ceci fait, elle s'appuya sur le capot d'une voiture pour garder l'équilibre . Son reflet lui montra un visage immaculé de sang tout autour de la bouche, les veines noires sous les yeux.. Même les pointes de ses cheveux avaient viré au rouge. Désemparée, Caroline se laissa glisser le long de la voiture et s'accroupit .

- Lève toi Caroline! lui dit une voix familière .

Caroline releva la tête pour la laisser retomber quasi instantanément . Elle sentit des mains se mettre sur chaque coté de ses cotes pour la remettre debout . Tel un poids mort ravagés par l'alcool et sa blessure, elle se laissa faire tout en essayant de garder un œil ouvert .

- Ça va aller, je t'emmène loin d'ici .

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? J'ai mal... j'ai trop bu...

- ça va aller .

Ce timbre de voix, Caroline le reconnu entre mille . Klaus était là, près d'elle essayant de la soulever sans aggraver sa blessure . Elle ne savait pas si c'était dû à l'alcool ou à autre chose mais sa blessure mettait plus de temps à guérir . Klaus inspecta rapidement les environs avant de rassurer Caroline :

- Calme toi Love, je suis là ! Laisse moi gérer... Surtout qu'il ne vaut mieux pas traîner ici, il fait jour et le conseil ne va pas tarder à être informé de cette mort . Il vaut mieux que l'on ne te voit pas ici...

Klaus ne crut pas si bien dire . Ce ne fut pas le conseil qui l'interrompit mais Damon . En effet, les recherches nocturnes qu'il avait mené avec Elena les amenèrent au Mystic Grill . Tout vampire qui se respectait pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang fraîchement coulé à des kilomètres à la ronde, ce qui attira Damon .

- Lâche là Klaus . Ton petit voyage entre quatre planches ne t'a pas suffit ? Je te conseille de laisser Barbie et de t'en aller avant d'avoir d'autres soucis .

- Ah …. Damon... Hum... Vois-tu je m'étonne de te voir ici . Tu n'as pas d'autre chat à fouetter comme par exemple t'occuper d'Elena ?

A peine son nom prononcé qu'Elena surgit en trombe au coin de la rue .

Damon , Damon... tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Va t'en Elena, TOUT DE SUITE ! Ordonna Damon .

Oh mon dieu ! Caroline !

Elena se précipita en direction de son amie mais Damon la rattrapa aussitôt par la taille . Le cadavre ensanglanté du jeune homme venait d'attirer l'attention d'Elen a. Si jamais il la laissait prélever du sang directement sur le corps d'un humain, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais . Alors il la serra encore plus fort en la poussant vers l'arrière . Elena arborait d'ors et déjà les signes de sa transformation . Ses crocs étaient sortis, les veines noirs soulignaient ses yeux jaunes de tentations fixant le peu de sang qu'il restait sur le cadavre . L'odeur devait lui paraître à la fois tentatrice et insoutenable . Klaus comprit très vite que Damon choisirait en tout point Elena à Caroline, et le cadavre faisait une parfaite distraction pour qu'il puisse s'en aller sans devoir se battre . Alors, il prit Caroline de sorte de la porter dans ses bras . Désemparée, Caroline mit ses mains autour de son cou pour s'accrocher davantage au seul repère qu'elle trouvait en cet instant . Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas envie de réfléchir par A plus B à ce qu'il fallait ou ne pas fallait pas faire . Klaus était là et la protégeait . Avant de partir, Klaus se permit quelques secondes d'explications envers Damon :

- Autant que tu le saches, le conseil à prévu un comité d'accueil pour cette ville, des chasseurs de vampires pour être exact . Caroline est la première tête à sauter . Alors je ne compte pas me séparer d'elle . Si vous voulez la récupérer il va falloir faire avec moi puisque désormais, je gère sa protection . Je dois dire que ça lui changera certainement de la votre ou de celle de Tyler... Oh et au passage, je te laisse également cacher le corps... pour le bien de tous...

Et Klaus partit, agrippant contre son corps, celle qui lui faisait le plaisir d'avoir poser ses mains autour de son cou . Décidément, Klaus jubilait . Les choses allaient de mieux en mieux pour lui et Caroline .


	8. Face T o Face : The Truth Hurts

Nous dédions ce chapitre à celle qui se reconnaîtra surement au travers de cette phrase qu'elle aime tant nous dire : « avec les mots tout est possible » merci pour ton aide . ^^

Chapitre 8 : Face To Face : The Truth Hurts

Klaus commençait à fatiguer . Les derniers évènements ne lui avaient pas encore permis de s'alimenter afin de se remettre d'aplomb . Du bon sang frais humain lui faisait terriblement envie . Mais pour le moment, il devait réfléchir à un endroit où lui et Caroline pourraient se réfugier . Le plan A était sa maison . Mais celle-ci n'était plus un endroit sûr, d'autant plus qu'Abby, Bonnie et Tyler pouvaient toujours y être . Il fallait autre chose, et la maison qu'il voyait droit devant lui correspondait tout à fait à un plan B . Klaus s'avança jusqu'au perron de la porte . Impossible pour lui de décoller les mains de Caroline, alors il frappa à la porte à l'aide de son pied droit . Une, puis deux petites frappes suffirent à signaler leur présence . Klaus en profita pour zieuter les alentours . Après tout, ils n'étaient qu'à quelques pas du Mystic Grill .

La porte s'ouvrit . Klaus baissa la tête ne voyant aucun visage à sa hauteur . Et pour cause, c'était un petit enfant d'une dizaine d'années qui se présentait devant eux, les cheveux ébouriffés avec un peu de chocolat autour de la bouche . Il mangeait son petit déjeuner . Caroline, qui jusqu'à présent n'était qu'à semi-consciente, concentra le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait en voyant du coin de l'œil le petit garçon .

- S'il te plait ... murmura-t-elle, Ce n'est qu'un enfant, ne lui fais pas de mal .

Klaus sourit . « Faire du mal à un enfant, il ne faut pas exagérer » pensa-t-il, « il est urgent que Caroline en apprenne davantage sur moi . » Et puis, avait-il tué Caroline le jour de son anniversaire ? Non . Néanmoins, il aurait cru qu'après ça, elle l'aurait vu différemment, ou avec moins d'aprioris . Le chemin était encore assez long pour qu'elle apprenne à le connaître.

Klaus n'en perdit pas pour autant ses moyens et parla distinctement au petit garçon :

- Ta maman ou ton papa sont-ils là ?

Le petit acquiesça avec un sourire de chenapan et courut chercher sa mère . Celle-ci ouvrit davantage la porte et fut stupéfaite de ce qu'elle vit . Klaus la fixa immédiatement dans le blanc des yeux et lui ordonna de les laisser entrer sans faire de bruit . La jeune femme s'exécuta .

- Quelqu'un d'autre est dans la maison ? Demanda-t-il .

- Seulement mon fils de 6 ans et moi . Mon mari est en voyage d'affaires .

- Fantastique ! Va te reposer et ne reviens ici que lorsque je te le demanderai .

Klaus posa alors délicatement Caroline sur le long canapé d'angle du salon . Il remarqua que la pièce ne manquait pas de confort humain . En voulant redresser la tête de Caroline, Klaus s'aperçut que cette dernière était de plus en plus faible . Son état devenait préoccupant . Il fallait qu'il lui soulève le t-shirt pour voir concrètement l'état des choses . A peine fut-il soulevé que Klaus se déplaça à la vitesse vampirique à l'entrée du salon . Le petit garçon qui aurait normalement dû arriver en courant dans la pièce se cogna la tête la première dans les jambes de Klaus . Il s'écroula à terre, ne comprenant pas comment en un instant, cet inconnu avait pu se trouver là .

- Que veux-tu ? Demanda Klaus d'un ton très sérieux, et un tant soit peu irrité .

Le jeune enfant montra du doigt son bol de céréales sur la table et son doudou posé juste à côté . Klaus alla donc chercher le doudou, s'accroupit à la hauteur du petit . Le plus difficile pour un vampire était de rester à proximité d'un enfant sans rien faire . Ceux-ci avaient une particularité très distincte . Leur sang était d'une pureté et d'une innocence non comparable. Une seule gorgée valait tout l'or du monde ! Ses petits battements de cœur étaient tel un appel à la consommation . En un seul croc, placé comme il le fallait, l'enfant n'aurait eu qu'une espérance de vie de quelques secondes . Alors Klaus sourit et s'approcha davantage du petit, la tête incliné . Heureusement que ses 1000 ans lui donnait l'avantage de pouvoir choisir aisément ses repas . De plus, les enfants n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé si on puis dire . Par contre, l'état de Caroline ajouté à son jeune âge pourraient très bien l'amener à s'en prendre au petit . Il valait donc mieux que Klaus l'éloigne du salon .

- Prends ça, murmura Klaus en lui tendant son doudou . Et reste avec ta maman . Soit un gentil garçon et ne reviens pas ici .

Le petit intimidé prit son doudou et monta à l'étage .

Tranquille et serein, Klaus pouvait s'occuper à plein temps de Caroline . Cette dernière avait le teint blanchâtre et ses mains glacées . Il lui caressa le dessus des cheveux et souleva de nouveau le tee-shirt . Il observa la blessure et fronça les sourcils . Le pieu avait loupé de quelques centimètres son cœur . Nul doute, c'était le travail d'un amateur . Quoi qu'il en soit, il y avait un problème . En effet, la blessure se refermait trop lentement . Il fallait en chercher la raison .

Concentré, Klaus approcha son visage de la plaie . « Verveine » s'exclama-t-il ! Comment cette odeur avait-elle pu lui échapper ? D'habitude il en aurait décelé la présence depuis fort longtemps . Sauf qu'ici, la verveine était pratiquement inodore, même pour les vampires aux sens les plus aiguisés . Une substance ou quelque chose du même genre devait permettre d'en dissimuler l'odeur . Qu'importe le type de verveine, une fois que le poison avait pénétré dans le système, il empêchait la cicatrisation . D'ailleurs, lui-même pouvait se mettre en danger en restant au contact d'une substance qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais il en prenait le risque . La mort de Caroline ne faisait pas partie de ses plans et ce n'était pas non plus aujourd'hui qu'elle devait arriver .

Pour débuter, il rappela l'habitante de la maison . Une paire de bras supplémentaire ne serait pas de trop .

- Attache lui les jambes . Tiens lui de sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus les bouger .

- Oui, répondit la jeune femme .

Klaus se faufila derrière Caroline et la tint au niveau de la poitrine tout en pinçant entre ses doigts le t-shirt . De l'autre, il lui rassembla l'ensemble des cheveux sur un côté pour mieux se rapprocher de son oreille et lui susurrer :

- Écoute ma belle je sais que tu as mal, mais il va te falloir du courage . Je vais purger ton corps pour retirer la verveine . Je n'ai pas le choix, et je ne sais même pas si cela marchera. Essaye de te focaliser sur ma voix et de te détendre . Je suis là, c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer .

Caroline n'avait pas saisi tout ce qui disait Klaus . Il demanda un couteau suffisamment pointu pour pouvoir couper l'épiderme . Sans contester, la femme apporta un long couteau cranté et pointu. Klaus s'affaira ensuite à la tache en lacérant profondément les contours de la blessure . Caroline ressentit une effroyable douleur et commença à se débattre . Comme prévu, la jeune mère lui tint les jambes avec toute la force dont elle disposait . Le sang se mit à couler en abondance. Klaus inclina soigneusement le corps sur le côté pour que celui-ci ne stagne pas dans la blessure et qu'il coule au dehors du corps . Caroline était étouffée par la douleur . Les larmes jusqu'ici stockées au coin de ses yeux, se mirent à descendre et à goutter sur la main droite de Klaus . Il en fut touché et lui chuchota davantage de mots doux à l'oreille .

Au bout d'une bonne demie heure, tout était fini . Caroline avait cessé de se débattre . Mieux, elle s'était endormie dans les bras de Klaus se laissant bercer par les mots doux et les soins qu'il lui avait prodigué .

Presque six heures . Ce fut le temps d'attente pour que les différentes plaies se referment, que Caroline rouvre les yeux, et que Klaus aille se nourrir dans les environs . Caroline se redressa en entendant des pas s'approcher . La maîtresse de maison venait de faire son apparition suivit de son petit bout de chou qui adressa un grand sourire à Caroline et un petit signe de la main . Il en laissa d'ailleurs tomber son doudou qu'il s'empressa de ramasser .

- Regarde maman ! la femme du monsieur est réveillée, dit-il .

- Oui j'ai vu mon chéri , mais ne va pas l'embêter va jouer en haut !

Celui-ci obéit non sans avoir fait un dernier signe d'au revoir à Caroline. Perdue, elle ne trouva pas mieux que de lui adresser un petit sourire en coin peu convaincant. Faible, elle ne voyait en ce petit être qu'une bonne poche de sang à se mettre sous la dent .

- Où suis je ? Se renseigna-t-elle toute penaude .

- Est-ce que vous voulez manger quelque chose ? Lui proposa la femme .

- Non merci, je veux juste comprendre ce que je fais ici .

- Votre ami vous a déposé ici, et m'a demandé de veiller sur vous jusqu'à votre réveil .

- Mon ami ?

- Oui, votre ami . Mais je ne sais pas son nom .

- Klaus ! Répondit une voix dans le dos de la femme .

Effectivement, Klaus venait d'arriver dans la pièce . Caroline se releva mollement et posa ses mains sur sa tête . Progressivement, les souvenirs lui revenaient tel un puzzle . Elle assembla chacune des pièces et revit sa matinée . Les verres... l'alcool... le barman... le pieu... le sang... le cadavre du jeune homme... Klaus... le petit garçon... la douleur... et les mots doux... puis son réveil. Elle se frotta le visage à plusieurs reprises. Klaus congédia la femme pour éviter tout débordement .

- Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda Klaus.

- Pas très bien . J'ai mal à la tête, et j'ai l'impression qu'un camion m'est passé dessus .

- Te souviens-tu de ce qui est arrivé ce matin ?

Caroline répondit oui . Les souvenirs lui étaient désagréables . Pour autant, elle n'était pas plus affectée que ça .

- Tu n'as pas tué le petit garçon . Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu me l'as demandé .

- Arrêtes ! Comme ci mes mots pouvaient changer quelque chose .

- Pourtant, tu en as la preuve sous les yeux .

Un petit rire mesquin se dessina sur le coin de la bouche de Caroline . Cet air là était très antipathique à Klaus . Ça l'avait déjà mis en boule lorsqu'il avait dansé avec elle lors de la soirée des années 20 .

- Ecoutes-moi bien attentivement Caroline . Je ne suis pas le small town boy, ou encore moins un petit lycéen de 18 ans ! J'ai mille ans et j'ai passé l'âge de jouer les minets complexés et boutonneux . Je suis venu te chercher à plusieurs reprises et tu m'as toujours...comment...dire rembarré . Chose que, jusqu'ici, je prenais comme un challenge plutôt stimulant et excitant . Si je suis encore là, c'est par ce que je le veux, et parce que je te veux toi... Tu t'es mise en danger aujourd'hui et si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est .

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé . Rétorqua Caroline .

- Vu l'état dans lequel je t'ai trouvé, je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu te dépêtrer de la situation .

- Je suppose que tu attends des remerciements ?

- Tu l'as bien fait une fois déjà. Pourquoi ne pas recommencer ?

- Merci! Répondit caroline d'un ton sec et méprisant .

- Hum... C'est loin d'être aussi convaincant que lorsque nous étions dans le lycée .

- MERCI...Klaus .

Klaus ne répondit rien . Il poussa même la jeune femme à revenir vers lui en faisant mine de quitter la pièce . C'était un coup de poker . Soit elle le rappelait, soit elle le laissait partir .

- Comment peux-tu croire que je m'intéresse à toi ? Interrogea Caroline . Après tout ce que tu as fais à ceux que j'aime ?

Bingo ! Elle ne l'avait pas laisser partir . Klaus sourit puis se tourna vers Caroline .

- Parlons-en justement ! Excellent sujet de conversation . Demandons-nous ce que eux ont fait pour toi ? Et rappelle-moi qui a transformé la mère de Bonnie ? Et ton père ? Qui s'en est prit à lui et qui l'a poussé vers la mort ? Moi peut-être ?

Klaus venait de toucher en plein dans le mile . Caroline était plus que sensible lorsqu'il s'agissait de son père . Cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait pas l'accuser de tout les maux de la terre . Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il lâche ce filon. Klaus continua :

- Crois-tu que tes amis auraient été prêts à me laisser en vie pour sauver Tyler ?

Caroline ne répondit pas .

- Ce même Tyler qui t'a aussi mordu . Te rappelles-tu ?

- Tu es gonflé ! C'est toi qui lui a suggéré de le faire pour venir ensuite me faire croire que tu n'y était pour rien . Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'après ça j'allais laissé tomber l'homme que j'aime pour toi ?

- Je vais te dire quelque chose Caroline, un simple exemple suffira . Vois-tu il y a peu j'ai constaté que la seule chose qui était plus forte que la soif de sang de Stefan était son amour pour Elena . Il a donc résisté tant bien que mal à ma contrainte avant de succomber puis de la blesser. J'insiste sur l'ordre des évènements . Tyler, lui, ne s'est même pas donner la peine de résister et t'a blessé . Comprends-tu la différence ?

- Il est guérit de ton lien maintenant. Il ne peut plus me faire de mal .

- En es-tu certaine ? N'as tu aucunes craintes lorsque tu es à ses côtés ?

Caroline avait les larmes aux yeux . Les mots lui manquaient. Klaus poursuivit :

- Comme toi, j'ai du sang sur les mains, peut-être plus à cause de notre différence d'âge . Oui j'ai fait souffrir, oui j'ai tué pour me protéger de ceux qui voulaient ma mort et celle de ma fratrie. Ne ferais-tu pas la même chose pour protéger ta mère ?..Matt ?...

- … Tu n'oserais tout de même pas comparer mes actes et les tiens ?

- Tu n'es pas une blanche colombe Caroline . A l'échelle vampirique, j'ai mille ans, certes ! Combien de fois as tu tué en un an que l'on multiplie ?

Klaus menait la discussion . Il la dominait même . Il n'y avait aucun moyen de détourner la conversation . C'était une très belle occasion pour que Caroline regarde la vérité en face . Il enchaîna :

- Nous sommes tous des meurtriers, des prédateurs . C'est dans notre nature et dans la tienne désormais . Que tu le veuilles ou non tu n'es plus humaine .

- Dois-je être un monstre pour autant ?

- Un monstre ? Love.. Me vois-tu réellement comme un monstre? Ne dis pas de sottises . Au fil des années, des siècles, nous sommes plus ou moins stable . Certaines périodes sont calmes et d'autres tumultueuses . Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses . Parles-en avec Stefan, the rippah. Klaus rigola en prononçant ses mots . Il se rappela le bon temps qu'il avait partagé avec le légendaire Rippah puis poursuivit . Lui tu l'écouteras. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions, il te répétera exactement la même chose que moi .

Caroline était toujours perdue dans ses pensées . Les mots de Klaus la perçait en plein cœur . Elle avait beau se chercher des tonnes d'excuses, il disait vrai. Alors elle ne fit rien d'autre que de l'écouter .

- On a passé du temps ensemble dernièrement . Tu sais qui je suis et tu as vu une partie de moi que tu n'aurais jamais soupçonné . Je t'ai laissé entrevoir ce qui t'attends en étant avec moi et tu as apprécié . Oseras tu me dire le contraire ?

- Là n'est pas la question , Klaus ! Une histoire entre nous est impossible !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! J'ai déjà un petit ami, une famille, des amis et aucun n'accepterait que je sorte ou même traîne avec toi !

- Et toi dans tous ça ?

- Comment ça moi !

- J'avais presque oublié à quel point tu étais craquante lorsque tu fais mine de ne pas comprendre .

Klaus se mit à lui sourire puis reprit son sérieux . Il tenta de s'approcher d'elle. Elle ne recula pas. Il la fixa . Elle ne détourna pas le regard .

- Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui prend soin de toi, qui te traite comme il se doit . Je peux t'offrir tout ça Caroline .

- Mais...

- Mais rien du tout... Demande toi ce que TOI tu veux. Pas ce que les autres vont penser .

S'en était bien assez . Klaus avait secoué Caroline pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux mais il était temps de clore la conversation .

- Je ne t'obligerais jamais à rien Caroline . Tu es libre . Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je t'ai dis que je t'attendrais et je le ferai . Je te préviens tu n'es pas débarrassée de moi avant un bon bout de temps . Et tant que je te saurais en danger je traînerai dans les parages . C'est clair !

- Très bien !

Caroline allait partir lorsqu'elle se ravisa et compléta sa phrase :

- Merci .

Au même moment qu'elle prononça ses mots, son portable vibra . Elle le consulta, espérant avoir des nouvelles de sa mère . Depuis la discussion entre les membres du conseil, elle était très inquiète . En effet, sa cuite matinale et la tentative de meurtre dont elle avait été victime ne lui avaient pas permis de vérifier si sa mère allait bien . D'autant plus que la ville devait maintenant regorger de chasseurs de vampires . Caroline prit alors fébrilement son portable et vit que le correspondant n'était pas la personne qu'elle attendait .

« rejoins moi à la crypte » le message était signé Tyler .

Elle était surprise par sa froideur et par le manque d'affection . Il ne prenait aucune nouvelle non plus . Pendant un instant, elle fut déçue avant de se dire que de toute manière Tyler avait toujours été comme ça . Elle n'allait pas le changer . Caroline soupira et se retourna vers Klaus :

- Je dois aller à la crypte , c'est Tyler… elle le regarda d'un air gêné . C'est important !

- Pas la peine de te trouver une excuse sweatheart . Va régler tes affaires, répondit Klaus .

Caroline prit ses affaires, lança un dernier coup d'œil vers Klaus et quitta la maison . Quelle inconsciente pensa Klaus . Partir sans aucune précaution était de la pure folie . Surtout qu'avec l'échange des corps, Tyler devait être sur les nerfs . Si Caroline se montrait honnête sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre Klaus et elle, il piquerait une crise à coup sûr . Klaus était suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas se pointer dans la crypte et interrompre leur conversation . Mais, une petite mission d'espionnage n'était pas pour lui déplaire bien au contraire . Ce qui était sûr pour lui, c'est que connaissant Tyler, celui-ci n'allait pas tarder à mettre son couple en péril .


	9. The End

Bonjour tout le monde. Tout d'abord un petit mot pour vous expliquer notre si longue attente. Notre binôme était en vacances pendant deux semaines et nous avions aussi besoin de nous ressourcer pour récupérer un maximum d'idée pour notre fiction. Et nous voilà reboostées à bloc ! On espère que ce chapitre vous plaira pour cette reprise !  
On remercie aussi chacune des personnes qui s'arrête pour nous mettre une review. C'est important pour nous. Nous pouvons voir si nous sommes cohérentes mais aussi si cela vous plait.  
Merci également aux lecteurs silencieux ^^

Bonne lecture à tous! On vous  
enbrasse !

Chapitre 9 : The End

Klaus était confortablement installé près d'un arbre pour attendre la discussion entre Tyler et Caroline. Il voyait ce dernier faire les cent pas en sortant, rentrant, sortant, rentrant de la crypte. Son visage était celui d'un homme contrarié et furieux prêt à exploser.

Au bout d'une bonne demie heure d'attente, les deux hommes commencèrent à se poser des questions sur l'absence de la jeune femme. Ironiquement, Klaus se prit à imaginer qu'elle s'était rétractée préférant ainsi l'attendre chez lui, les étoiles pleins les yeux, lui demandant de l'emmener voir toutes ces choses qu'il lui avait promises. Mais il savait que ça ne pouvait être vrai, du moins pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas fini son histoire d'adolescente. Agacé, Tyler fracassa un bout de la crypte en y enfonçant profondément ses poings. Mais il eut en revanche plus de difficultés à les retirer. Du point de vue de Klaus, cette scène était jouissive et assez drôle. « Même ça, il n' y arrive qu'à moitié » rigola-t-il. Klaus ne voulait pas interférer dans leur relation uniquement pour épargner Caroline mais il avait une folle envie de faire passer un sale quart d'heure à ce jeune hybride impétueux.

Au bout de quarante cinq minutes d'attente, Tyler scruta l'horizon puis hurla deux trois fois le nom de Caroline sans qu'il n'y ait de réponse en retour. Alors il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.  
- Caroline ! Dit-il. Ou es-tu ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas joignable ? Ton téléphone te sert-il uniquement à te regarder où tu penses l'utiliser normalement un jour ? Je t'attends au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas compris ! Encore 5 minutes et je me casse !  
Tyler raccrocha et écrasa d'une main son téléphone avant de le balancer au travers de la foret. Au même instant, Caroline arriva essoufflée et peu rassurée de se retrouver ici par les temps qui courent.  
- Presque une heure de retard Caroline ! Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?  
Ne voulant pas encourager la colère de son petit-ami, Caroline s'excusa sobrement.  
- Comment vas tu ? Demanda-t-elle en s'avançant pour enlacer Tyler.  
Ce dernier éluda la question et recula. Surprise, Caroline essaya de poser la main sur son visage mais Tyler recula de nouveau.

- Pourquoi tu m'évites ? Continua Caroline.  
- Je suis en colère, je ne voudrais pas te blesser.  
Elle n'insista pas et baissa la tête, déçue de leurs retrouvailles.  
- Je t'ai connu plus obstinée que ça Caroline. Depuis quand fais-tu ce qu'on te dis ? A moins que tu n'ais peur de moi ?  
- Non pas du tout.  
- Alors pourquoi n'avances-tu pas vers moi ?  
- Mais enfin, tu viens de me dire que tu étais en colère et que tu pourrais me blesser …  
- … et tu crois que je pourrais le faire ? Coupa Tyler.  
- Non … enfin je sais pas … tu as vu dans quel état tu es.  
Tyler eut un rire moqueur.  
- Alors il a réussit.  
- Réussit à quoi ? Interrogea Caroline.  
- A nous éloigner … à te faire avoir peur de moi …. à te faire croire que je pourrais te faire du mal.  
- Quoi attends mais de quoi tu parles là ?  
- A ton avis Caroline …. de toi et Klaus, de qui d'autre pourrait-on parler ?  
- C'est pas vrai ! Encore Klaus ! Comment peux-tu encore mettre en doute mes sentiments envers toi ?  
- Mais je n'ai rien fait pour , tu t'en es chargée toute seule.  
- De toute façon quoi que je fasse, tu ne seras jamais content, tu trouveras toujours quelque chose à redire. Et puis j'en ai marre de vos allusions débiles sur Klaus et moi. Vous êtes tous là à me juger, à me faire la morale sur quelque chose qui n'existe même pas. Est ce que tu sais ce que j'ai vécu ces dernières 24H Tyler ? Parce que tout le monde semble savoir mieux que moi ce que j'ai vécu et ce que je ressens mais vous n'êtes pas MOI !  
- Pourquoi tu t'énerves d'un coup ? J'ai touché le point sensible ? … Klaus et toi …  
Caroline détourna le regard vexée par ce commentaire. Elle lâcha un « pff » de désapprobation et attendit que Tyler reprenne la parole.

- Je suis passé au manoir prendre quelques nouvelles. Je pensais t'y trouver et je suis tombé sur Damon qui a prit un malin plaisir à me raconter l'épisode du Mystic Grill. Non seulement tu étais soul Caroline, mais en plus tu es repartie dans les bras de Klaus.  
Caroline maudissait encore plus Damon à cet instant. Il avait le don de foutre volontairement le bazar un peu partout et de se délecter de toute responsabilité.  
- J'avais un peu trop bu, expliqua Caroline. Bonnie venait de me dire pour Klaus et toi. Je ne l'ai pas supporté et j'ai enchainé les verres sans m'en rendre compte. Et ensuite je me suis faite attaquée...  
- …. par Klaus ?  
- Non non pas du tout. Au contraire, il est arrivé et c'est lui qui m'a ensuite soigné.  
- Et c'est tout ?  
- Oui.  
- Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre ?  
- Ou veux-tu en venir ?  
- Klaus était dans mon corps, moi dans le sien et tu arrives vers moi comme si de rien était et avec plus d'une heure de retard. T'étais avec lui ?  
Caroline se tut.  
- Tu baisses les yeux Caroline. Je sais reconnaître quand tu mens, continua Tyler.  
- Tyler, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je t'aime toi, pas lui. Je t'assure que tu te fais des films pour rien.  
Ces mots le mirent hors de lui.  
- Pour rien ? Pour rien Caroline ? Tu as passé du temps avec Klaus s'en même t'en rendre compte. Mets-toi à ma place trente seconde. Ma copine ne sait même pas reconnaître la personne à ses côtés …  
- … mais tout est allé très vite, comment aurais-je pu savoir...  
- … TU AURAIS DU ! Cria Tyler.  
- Bien sûr, c'est tellement facile de me dire ça. Caroline continua la gorge étouffée par les larmes. Regarde mes habits Tyler, je suis encore couverte de sang parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer. Je te dis que j'ai faillit y laisser ma vie et toi tu ne retiens que Klaus !  
- Si tu ne t'obstinais pas à rester proche d'un homme que tout le monde déteste et que tout le monde veut tuer, tu n'aurais pas tout ces ennuies.

Tu es ridicule. Que je sois avec ou sans Klaus, j'ai toujours eu des ennuis. D'ailleurs la plupart du temps tu n'as rien fait pour me venir en aide. Tu m'as laissé me faire torturer par tes copains loup-garous, tu as même été jusqu'à me mordre. Et je suis toujours resté là, pour toi Tyler, je t'ai tout excusé et toi tu t'arrêtes sur un détail..  
- Ne retourne pas la situation à ton avantage Caroline, le fautif ce n'est pas moi.  
- Quoi ? Mais quel fautif ? Je n'ai rien fait J'ai simplement cru que j'étais avec toi. J'ai fait ce que n'importe qui ferai en présence de l'homme qu'elle aime !  
- Arrêtes de me prendre pour un idiot, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Je déteste quand tu fais genre de ne pas comprendre ce que je veux dire. Toi et Klaus, ça ne date pas d'hier.  
- Tu délires ! Et puis tu veux qu'on parle de Klaus c'est ça ? Parlons-en !  
- Nous voilà enfin au coeur du problème, c'est pas trop tôt ! Coupa Tyler.  
- Ne le prends pas sur ce ton ! Parce que tu auras beau déblatérer sur lui mais en attendant Klaus n'a fait que me sauver! Comme à chaque fois qu'il est proche de moi.  
Caroline le pointa du doigt et monta d'un ton encore.  
- Je finis par croire que tu cherches un moyen de briser notre couple. Tu cherches toujours une excuse et là tu en tiens une bonne avec Klaus, alors qu'il n'y a rien. Tu es juste ridicule.  
- Moi ridicule ? Essaye plutôt de te regarder. Tu défends et tu cours après le pire homme de la planète et tu oses encore te présenter devant moi ?  
- Je suis là parce que je t'aime.

Mais Tyler ne voulait plus rien entendre. Il venait de prendre Caroline par le bras. Il la secouait si fort qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre. Son genou vint se cogner sur le sol mais Tyler la releva aussitôt tout en lui criant dessus.  
- Tu as bien profité hein ? C'était bien ? T'as aimé ? J'imagine que d'être avec le grand méchant loup a dû te donner des frissons...  
- … Tu me fais mal Tyler, arrêtes !...  
- …. Moi je brise chacun de mes os pour toi pendant qu'il te met dans son lit avec un vulgaire dessin. UN DESSIN A LA CON !  
- Tyler, stop, arrêtes !  
- Pourquoi ? Tu dois aimer la douleur, être brusquée, avoir mal … puisqu'il t'attire !  
- Pas du tout, c'est bon arrêtes !  
Caroline se débattait tant bien que mal mais rien n'y faisait. Tyler lui lacérait le bras rien qu'en le serrant avec ses mains. Il continuait de lui dire des atrocités.  
- Ca marche avec lui mais pas avec moi ? Pourquoi ? Quelle est la différence hein ? Il faut que j'aille saigner Elena aussi ? C'est ça que tu veux ?  
Paniquée et apeurée, Caroline n'arrivait toujours pas à s'extirper de l'emprise de Tyler. D'ailleurs sans s'en rendre compte, elle reculait au fur et à mesure des secousses. Son dos venait de heurter quelque chose de dur. Un rapide coup d'œil lui confirma qu'elle était plaquée contre l'une des parois extérieurs de la crypte.  
- Je paris que vous vous êtes embrasséS ? Hurla Tyler.  
- Je croyais que c'était toi, j'avais peur, le conseil me menaçait …

Lorsqu'il comprit que la réponse était positive, Tyler frappa au visage Caroline. Il lui décrocha une si puissante droite qu'elle vola sur plusieurs mètres. Choquée, Caroline resta muette lorsqu'elle constata que les yeux de Tyler étaient devenus jaunes. Elle avait appris à reconnaître les signes avant coureur d'une transformation en loup-garou, et là, c'était le cas. Dans l'état actuel des choses, elle devait à tout prix éviter une seconde morsure. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Caroline se disait qu'elle aurait pu lui pardonner de l'avoir frappé , après tout, ils n'étaient pas humains, mais que Tyler doute aussi facilement de son amour pour lui, ça elle ne le digérait pas. Il touchait à son intégrité, à sa fidélité et à ses valeurs. Elle porta sa main à sa joue enflée par le coup tandis que Tyler continuait de vociférer les pires insultes à son égard.

De son côté, Klaus avait quitté son arbre et s'était rapproché de la scène. Que Tyler ait levé la main sur Caroline le rendait fou de rage et pourtant, il se contenait pour ne pas intervenir et l'écraser d'un seul geste de la main. Il se serait attiré les foudres de sa Caroline. Il s'était préparé à ce que le couple se déchire, à ce que le couple se réconcilie, mais pas à la regarder se faire battre. Quel genre d'homme pouvait lever la main sur la femme qu'il prétendait aimer ? Même le pire des bandits avait un code d'honneur en ce qui concerne sa moitié.  
Toujours est-il que Klaus devait se débrouiller pour agir différemment et rapidement. Et parce qu'il avait toujours eu l'habitude d'avoir un train d'avance, il avait glissé dans la poche de jean de Caroline un petit sachet d'aconite juste avant qu'elle ne parte. Klaus se doutait bien que la situation allait tourner au vinaigre. Et là, son soucis, c'était que sa belle pense à regarder dans sa poche, ce qui pour l'instant, n'était pas gagné.  
Comme avec sa soeur, Klaus opta pour envoyer une connexion brève mais efficace à Caroline. Il se concentra et lui envoya des images le montrant en train de glisser un petit sachet dans sa poche de pantalon.  
De retour à la réalité, Caroline cligna des yeux, signe pour l'Hybride que la connexion avait fonctionné. Interloquée, elle chercha Klaus du regard parmi l'interminable forêt. Mais elle ne le vit pas. Curieusement, elle ressentait une pointe de déception. Pour une fois, elle aurait aimé qu'il vienne mettre son grain de sel.  
Caroline plongea alors la main dans sa poche et y retira le sachet. Un petit sourire vint se dessiner sur le coin de sa bouche. Elle y planta ensuite ses ongles pour l'ouvrir puis le versa discrètement et referma la main.

Sauf qu'il se produisit quelque chose que Klaus n'avait pas vraiment prévu. En effet, il avait glissé le sachet au même endroit où Caroline avait rangé le petit bout de dessin qu'elle avait trouvé dans la cheminée. Et en voulant retirer le sachet, celle-ci avait par inadvertance laissé échapper le dessin qui vint virevolter jusqu'aux pieds de Tyler. Ce dernier le ramassa et fronça les sourcils en découvrant ce qu'il y avait dessus. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Il serra le poing froissant ainsi le papier. Il regarda Caroline avec rage.  
- Tu me prends vraiment pour un con, lui dit-il exacerbé par cette découverte.  
Caroline ne répondit pas. Elle retint son souffle et attendit la suite. Elle n'osa même pas se relever.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Tyler prit Caroline par les épaules et la plaqua contre la paroi de la crypte en lui crachant à la figure les pires insanités. A force de la cogner, la grotte commençait à s'effondrer tandis que le dos de Caroline supportait de moins en moins les secousses. Caroline prit son courage à deux mains et comprit qu'il n'y avait qu'une solution : se servir de l'aconite. Elle lui agrippa alors les mains qui instantanément se mirent à bruler. Surpris, Tyler recula en grognant.  
- SALE GARCE ! Tu as osé utiliser de l'aconite sur moi ?  
- Tu l'as bien mérité et je te jure que si jamais tu refais ce que tu viens de faire, l'aconite je te la ferais bouffer c'est clair ?

Ébahie par ses propres mots et par la puissance avec laquelle elle les avait sortis, Caroline en profita pour s'évader mais elle trébucha dans sa course. Tyler venait de lui faire un croche-pieds et de se jeter au sol. Son poignet gauche se retourna à 180 degrés puis ce fut le droit. Son dos se courba et le bruit des os se cassant en mille morceaux se fit entendre.  
- Tyler … se hasarda Caroline. Tyler ….

Mais il était trop tard. La transformation de Tyler était avancée, voir achevée. En un battement de cil, Caroline se retrouva nez à nez avec un loup. Obligée de se rendre à l'évidence, elle comprit que c'était la fin. Et elle ne sut pas l'expliquer, mais sa dernière pensée concernait Klaus. Il avait raison, si elle était restée à ses côtés, si elle avait acceptée ce qu'il lui proposait, elle serait en sécurité à l'heure qu'il est. Elle visiterait le monde avec un homme qui aurait déplacé les montagnes pour elle. Oui, Klaus lui plaisait et elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de le lui dire. Alors elle se tint prête à se faire mordre et à mourir seule ici. Et ce, tout simplement parce qu'il était trop tard pour prendre la fuite. Désormais, ses membres étaient pétrifiés par la peur et la peine. Elle releva ainsi le torse, et la tête. « Classe jusqu'au bout Caroline. Tu as été miss Mystic Falls » murmura-t-elle.  
Mais Caroline ne put en dire plus. Le loup s'était jeté sur elle, les quatre pattes en avant.

Jusqu'au bout, Klaus avait attendu le moment ultime pour intervenir. Jusqu'au bout, il avait observé la scène et jusqu'au bout, il irait sauver sa belle blondinette. Un quart de seconde avant que le loup n'ait atteins sa proie, Klaus venait de s'interposer. A la vitesse vampirique, il plaqua la paume de sa main gauche sur le loup et l'envoya s'aplatir contre plusieurs arbres. De l'autre main, il ramassa Caroline et la remis sur ses deux jambes. Klaus s'arrêta assez loin et lui demanda :  
- Tu peux courir ?  
- Oui, répondit-elle fébrilement.  
- Très bien. Ne te retournes pas mon ange, cours ! lui murmura-t-il.  
Et ils coururent ensemble jusqu'à la maison que Rebekah avait trouvée.


	10. Corps à Corps

bonjour tout le monde merci pour vos messages , c'est toujours bienvenue , et ça nous fait énormément plaisir de se voir suivit ! bon pour ce chapitre le titre est en français parcequ'en anglais ça rend pas super ! loool et oui ça ne marche pas à tout les coups ! ^^ merci encore pour votre soutient et à bientôt ^^

CHAPITRE 10 : Corps à Corps

Klaus et Caroline venaient d'arriver chez Rebekah. Celle-ci ne posa aucune question et les laissa monter à l'étage dans l'une des nombreuses chambres que comptait la maison . Klaus referma la porte derrière lui.

- Reposes toi un peu, adressa-t-il à Caroline. Ca te fera du bien.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain privative et en retira quelques serviettes.

- Prends une douche et mets toi au lit. Je t'apporte ce qu'il faut pour manger.

Caroline prit les serviettes et s'enferma sans dire un mot dans la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et fit couler l'eau chaude sur son corps puis sur son visage. Soulagée mais aussi exténuée, elle s'effondra en pleurs.

En bas, poussée par la curiosité, Rebekah interpella son frère:

- Où étais-tu Nick ?

- Je t'ai appelé et je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter, répondit Klaus.

- Je sais, mais c'était il y a des heures de cela.

Klaus fit une embrassade à sa sœur et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Continua Rebekah.

- Les choses sont devenues compliquées, j'ai du régler deux trois trucs.

- Et je suppose que tes problèmes sont en rapport avec elle !

- Commence pas Rebekah, je suis fatigué.

En ouvrant le frigo, Klaus le vit remplit de bouteilles de sang. Interrogateur, il se retourna vers Rebekah.

- Ne me regardes pas comme ça ce n'est pas mon idée, cria-t-elle.

- Non c'est la mienne ! Répondit une voix d'homme dans le salon.

Klaus prit une bouteille de sang frais, referma la porte du frigo et se rendit là d'où provenait la voix. Il fut heureux de constater que son frère Kol était affalé sur le canapé.

- Depuis quand remplis tu les bouteilles de sang ? Demanda Klaus d'un ton taquin.

- J'ai arrêté de le faire quand j'ai vu qu'une belle blonde se douchait nue dans la salle de bain !

- Tu regardes notre soeur se doucher toi ? Insinua Klaus.

Kol pouffa de rire et fit un clin d'oeil à sa soeur.

- Vous n'êtes pas drôle ! S'insurgea Rebekah en leur lançant à chacun un coussin.

Klaus rigola lui aussi et monta retrouver Caroline. Gentleman, il frappa avant d'entrée mais il entendit que l'eau coulait toujours. Il poussa donc la porte et posa la bouteille sur la table de chevet. Il détourna le regard et regretta que Caroline ait fermé la porte de la salle de bain. Il n'avait aucune difficulté à imaginer l'eau déferler sur ses magnifiques courbes. Il aurait aimé qu'elle ouvre la porte et qu'elle l'emporte avec elle pour une chorégraphie sensuelle et voluptueuse. Il attendit un peu et se retira de la pièce.

- REBEKAH ? hurla-t-il au travers de la maison.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

- Peux-tu trouver des habits pour Caroline ?

- Nick ! Rebekah fit un signe las de la tête.

- S'il te plait, je le demande à ma petite soeur, trouve des habits propres pour Caroline.

Rebekah s'exécuta en traînant les pieds. Klaus s'empressa de compléter sa demande :

- Et ne prends pas des fringues moches sous prétexte que tu ne l'aimes pas !

- On verra Nick !

- Appel moi quand tu m'auras trouvé ça, je serai dans l'une des chambres.

- Prends celle du bout, je t'y ai mis quelques une de tes affaires.

En effet, la chambre du fond contenait une bonne partie des affaires de Klaus. Et même le lit qu'il aimait tant était ici. Klaus sourit en se demandant comment en aussi peu de temps sa soeur avait-elle pu lui reconstruire son univers. Il prit un temps pour observer ses peintures puis se dirigea vers l'armoire. Le plus impressionnant fut lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. Celui-ci était rangé avec l'ensemble de ses habits. Il en tira quelques affaires propres et se changea.

- Voilà ce que tu m'as demandé, dit Rebekah en s'avançant dans la chambre.

- Merci.

Rebekah cintra le t-shirt de son frère.

- Comment as-tu fais ça ? Demanda Klaus tout en montrant du doigt l'ensemble de la pièce.

- Avec Kol. On ne savait pas quels étaient tes plans alors c'était une manière pour nous d'avoir une part de toi ici.

A la suite de ces mots, Rebekah s'assit sur le bord du lit et baissa la tête tracassée par quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute Rebekah, dis moi ce qu'il y a, dit Klaus d'un ton paternel.

- Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement partir ? Tu peux avoir toutes les filles que tu veux et tu t'obstines avec elle ! Pourquoi ! Tu as vu ce qu'ils t'ont fait, elle et sa bande d'éclopés ? Je ne veux pas revivre ça !

- Ils m'ont eu une fois, pas deux. Ais confiance !

- Mais à quoi ça nous mène ? Nous restons dans cette ville minable, avec ses habitants minables au lieu de nous amuser ailleurs... de faire ce que l'on veut Nick.

Klaus fit une caresse sur la joue de sa soeur. Il était attendri parce qu'il comprenait son inquiétude. Elle était partie de Mystic Falls croyant que son frère la rejoindrait tôt ou tard mais au lieu de ça, il avait bien failli mourir. Désormais, il savait qu'elle ne partirait plus sans son frère, et même si cela devait entraîner sa propre mort. Et il l'adorait pour ça. Cependant, il aurait apprécié qu'elle se rende compte de l'importance de Caroline. Il s'assit donc à côté d'elle et lui demanda :

- N'as-tu pas un brin d'attirance pour le jeune Matt Donovan ?

- Quoi? Non pas du tout.

- Ce n'est pas ce que m'a raconté Kol.

Rebekah un peu irritée par l'allusion ne répondit pas.

- Laisse moi te poser une question, continua Klaus. Pourquoi ce Matt Donovan plutôt qu'un autre?

Je ne suis pas intéressée par un humain, répondit Rebekah. Et toi non plus d'ailleurs! Tu fais fausse route avec elle! As tu oublié tout ce qui a pu se passer avec Tatia ?

- Je n'ai pas oublié, mais 1000 ans sont passés et nous avons l'éternité devant nous. J'ai envie de plus, j'ai envie de réessayer quelque chose et avec Caroline.

- Mais toi et moi...

Klaus sourit.

- … Rebekah, tu es ma soeur. Caroline ou une autre n'y changera rien. Tu seras et resteras la première dame de mon coeur. Et je te rappel que je suis un homme en plus d'être ton frère donc certain de mes besoins …

- …. Stop ! C'est bon ne va pas plus loin, je veux pas entendre la suite.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je t'aurai épargner les détails. Klaus regarda sa soeur en souriant puis continua. Et si maintenant Matt Donovan arrivait pour te proposer de faire le tour du monde avec lui, que dirais-tu ?

- Matt ne voudra plus me voir après ce que j'ai pu faire à sa précieuse Elena.

- Il comprendra … Regardes, Caroline est bien ici après tout ce qui a pu se passer.

- Tu veux te lancer dans une histoire sérieuse alors que nos expériences ont plutôt été catastrophiques, toi avec Tatia...

- ...Et toi avec Kenan, compléta Klaus.

- Oui ... parfois, Matt me le rappel... Mais si on souffre encore Nick ?

Rebekah baissa la tête. Klaus reprit la parole:

- Essayons ! Et puis si ça peut te rassurer, si l'un d'eux nous fait souffrir, cette fois-ci nous leur ferons payer pour le reste de leur vie. Prenons à nouveau le risque !

Le coeur palpitant par cette proposition, Rebekah hocha la tête.

- Ok je te suis, always and forever Nick.

Klaus se leva et prit les affaires que Rebekah avait apporté.

- Je vais apporter ça à Caroline, soit gentille avec elle. Elle a eu une rude journée. Et passe le message à Kol aussi !

Klaus partit pour sortir de la chambre lorsqu'il se retourna vers sa soeur:

- Je suis sérieux … Pas touche à Caroline c'est clair ?

- Ca va, détends toi Nick !

A quelques pas de la chambre de Klaus, Caroline venait de sortir de la douche les cheveux enveloppés dans une serviette et une autre lui couvrait le corps. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre s'assit sur le lit. L'air frais lui brûlait ses yeux rouges et bouffis. Klaus frappa de nouveau à la porte et la petite voix de Caroline laissa échappée un oui. Il rentra.

- Voilà des habits propres que Rebekah a trouvé.

- Merci.

Klaus alla pour sortir de la chambre mais Caroline ouvrit la discussion:

- Tu étais là ? Dans la forêt ?

- Oui.

- Comment as-tu su pour l'aconite ?

- Je connais Tyler, je me doutais qu'il ne se contrôlerait pas.

- Comment as-tu fais pour ….

- ….. l'aconite ne peut rien contre moi, je suis un Originel pas un petit hybride de campagne.

- Non, je voulais dire … comment as-tu fais pour mettre l'aconite dans ma poche sans que je ne m'en rende compte ?

- Je l'ai tout simplement glissé dans ta poche de jean avant que tu partes. Je suis pleins de surprises comme tu peux le voir, ironisa Klaus tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi as-tu attendu pour m'aider ?

- Je savais que tu n'apprécierais pas que j'intervienne. J'ai donc patienté jusqu'à ce que j'estime que ça soit le moment opportun.

- Pourquoi ?

-Pour toi, tout simplement.

- Le grand Klaus Mickaelson passe son temps à me sauver...

- ….Alors que j'aimerai passer mon temps à te faire découvrir le monde Caroline Forbes.

Caroline rougit. Elle détourna son attention sur ses nouveaux habits.

- Rebekah a fait un effort, elle ne m'a ni donné des habits troués, ni des habits immondes. On progresse, ironisa-t-elle.

- Elle me protège, ne lui en veut pas.

- Je ne lui en veux pas, je la comprends. J'aimerai me changer s'il te plait.

- Bien sûr. Je t'ai mis une bouteille de sang sur la table de chevet, s' il y a un soucis je suis à côté.

- Je vais dormir un peu. Merci Klaus.

- Pourquoi?

- D'être la pour moi.

Klaus quitta la pièce.

Le lendemain matin, Caroline se leva et descendit les escaliers. Physiquement, elle n'avait déjà plus de traces de la soirée d'hier. Moralement par contre, c'était plus dur. Elle n'avait plus de petit ami.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, Rebekah était assise sur le plan de travail avec un verre de sang à la main.

- T'en veux un? Questionna-t-elle en lui en remplissant un verre à côté d'elle.

- Oui merci, répondit Caroline.

Klaus et Kol arrivèrent à leur tour.

- J'vais faire un tour, des volontaires ? Demanda Kol.

- Moi ! Cria Rebekah en descendant du plan de travail.

- Faites attention, les chasseurs sont peut-être dans le coin à roder, interrompit Klaus.

- Mais j'espère bien frangin ! pouffa Kol.

Rebekah suivit son frère en balançant ses jambes de gauche à droite d'un air provocateur tout en regardant Caroline :

- Je ne comprendrai jamais ce qu'il te trouve ! Mais en tout cas fais gaffe parce qu'une fois que tu auras pris goût à mon frère, tu ne pourras plus t'en passer. Et tu en redemanderas encore … et encore …. mais en attendant, trouvez-vous une chambre. Je ne veux rien voir entre vous ! Mes yeux me brûlent déjà !

Sur ces piques Rebekah quitta la pièce le sourire aux lèvres laissant Klaus et Caroline dans un silence pesant jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole :

- Elle a pas tord tu sais !

Caroline haussa les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, un peu amusée de la situation.

- Je ne parierai pas la dessus !

- Bon trêve de plaisanterie, déclara Klaus. Suis moi.

- Pardon ?

- Suis moi, il est grand temps pour toi d'avoir une séance d'entraînement !

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? S'exclama Caroline.

- Il va bien falloir que quelqu'un t' apprenne à te défendre à la manière d'un vampire !

Alors Klaus emmena Caroline dans l'une des chambres à l'étage.

- Attends, tu me fais quoi là? Demanda Caroline.

- Je vais te montrer deux trois trucs qui pourront certainement te servir.

- Dans une chambre ? Il n' y a même pas la place pour deux. Je m'en vais !

La porte se claqua au nez de Caroline. Klaus venait de la fermer à la vitesse vampirique.

- Si tu veux sortir, tu devras te battre.

- Je n'ai aucune chance face à toi et tu le sais très bien !

- En te battant contre le meilleur, tu ne pourras qu'apprendre le meilleur. Considères moi comme un ennemi, trouves ma faiblesse, et bats moi.

- C'est ridicule !

- Allez Caroline !

Caroline le prit aux mots et s'élança à pleine vitesse sur lui. Elle essaya de lui décrocher un coup de poing mais il fut plus rapide et évita l'attaque . Caroline eut un mouvement de mécontentement . Klaus opta donc pour la faucher d'un coup de pied. Elle tomba comme une masse en poussant un cri étouffé .

- Première leçon , ne pas se laisser distraire par l'adversaire reprit Klaus .

Le regard blessé de Caroline lui serra le coeur mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là. Aucune pitié, sinon elle n'apprendrait jamais à se défendre.

- Ne me regardes pas avec ces yeux là love. Concentres toi sur ma faiblesse. Cherches là, traques la, et une fois que tu l'auras, libre à toi de choisir la sentence !

Klaus était percutant dans sa façon de stimuler Caroline. Elle qui était au départ réticente se prenait de plus en plus au jeu. Elle revint à la charge une seconde fois, puis une troisième et une quatrième fois. Cette fois, Klaus la jeta contre l'une des commodes de la chambre qui se fracassa sous le choc. Caroline était furieuse, aucun de ses coups n'aboutissaient, et Klaus arborait toujours un sourire narguant. Cependant, elle le vit s'approcher et lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Offre qu'elle accepta sans hésiter. Il en profita pour lui clouer le bras le long du corps et la coller contre son torse.

- Deuxième leçon, lui chuchota-t-il. N'attends jamais de secours de ton assaillant.

- C'est bon j'ai compris ! Maintenant lâches moi !

Klaus obéit. Caroline fit brusquement volteface et lui sauta dessus les crocs sortis. Elle se baissa et lui mordit le genou gauche, puis le droit. Agréablement surpris mais aussi déstabilisé, les jambes de Klaus se dérobèrent sous son poids.

- Tu aurais été en cours de sciences, tu aurais su qu'un genou boiteux rend les choses plus compliquées pour se déplacer, comme quoi, tes 1000 ans ne savent pas tout ! s'exclama Caroline tout en le tirant par la chemise.

Ni une ni deux, Klaus fut violemment pousser contre l'armoire, puis contre le lit avant d'atterrir les genoux en sang dans le dressing. Cette fois, la situation n'était pas à son avantage. « Un bon point pour elle » pensa Klaus. En même temps, si elle savait qu'il se laissait faire, elle serait encore plus bouillonnante et plus piquante qu'elle ne l'était là. Mais tant pis, il fallait bien que Klaus en arrive à la leçon numéro 3. Caroline quant à elle affichait un sourire béat. Elle partit en direction de la porte et se permit une petite touche d'humour envers Klaus :

- Voilà, tu vois je sais me défendre et je t'ai eu ! Maintenant laisse moi apprécier le doux son d'une porte qui s'ouvre et se ferme sur ma victoire !

- Caroline ? rugit Klaus.

Celle-ci se retourna une dernière fois tout en avançant. Mais il n'était plus là. Confuse, elle regarda droit devant elle et le vit. Il était là.

- Leçon numéro 3 : Toujours rester sur ses gardes, et ce, même si tu te crois meilleure que ton adversaire.

Vexée, les petites joues roses de Caroline virèrent au rouge colère. Elle recula.

- Ton point faible Klaus …...c'est ça que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle, la respiration saccadée. Très bien...

Caroline fonça vers les débris de la commode brisée et y ramassa l'un des nombreux débris de bois. Klaus fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où la jeune femme voulait en venir. Caroline promena le débris le long de son corps puis l'arrêta au niveau de son coeur. Klaus restait très attentif à son geste. Curieux, il feint l'indifférence. Il voulait voir si Caroline aurait vraiment le cran de se faire du mal où si ce n'était que pour le provoquer. Les yeux posés sur elle, il la voyait courageuse et déterminé à avoir le dernier mot. C'est alors que Caroline prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux, serra les dents, et leva l'objet en direction de son coeur. Épaté par cette folie, Klaus intervint et retira l'objet des mains de Caroline.

- A quoi tu joues ? Ronchonna-t-il.

- Tu voulais que je m'attaque à ta faiblesse je viens de le faire !

- Arrêtes ça ! Klaus jeta le débris à travers la pièce et prit Caroline par les épaules pour la secouer. C'est pas un jeu Caroline ! Tu ne l'as pas encore compris !

- Qui m'a proposé ça ?

- Je ne te l'ai pas proposé dans le but de te divertir, mais bien de t'apprendre ! Il n'y a pas que toi que tu mets en danger ! Si tu n'arrives pas à te défendre un minimum, je ne pourrais pas avoir l'esprit tranquille et être au top de mes capacités ! Alors arrêtes de faire celle qui en a rien à faire et écoutes moi !

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? J'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi.

- Arrêtes un peu de te poser autant de questions. J'éprouve beaucoup de tendresse pour toi. Qu'est ce que tu ne veux pas comprendre la dedans ?

- C'est si inhabituel venant de ta part. Je m'étais dis que si tu m'empêchais de m'enfoncer ce bout de bois, c'est que vraiment tu ne te jouais pas de moi. Et maintenant que tu m'as stoppé, maintenant que je dois me rendre à l'évidence que … que tu me veux réellement, j'ai juste peur … Caroline marqua une pause avant de reprendre. J'ai juste peur de me laisser aller.

- Tu ne dois plus rien à personne, fais ce dont tu as envie, sans réfléchir. Tu sais quelles sont mes intentions. Je serai patient. Il est temps d'arrêter là l'entraînement. Nous verrons autre chose demain.

Klaus adressa un sourire réconfortant à sa jolie blonde et s'en alla pour partir lorsque Caroline lui prit la main. Il se retourna surprit

et la vit s'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser.


	11. Choose Your Camp

Bonjour à nos lecteurs et lectrices ^^ voici notre nouveau chapitre vous nous en direz des nouvelles ! ^^ merci à vous tous d'être toujours aussi présent et de nous encourager avec vos reviews ça nous fait énormément plaisir ! Chaque jour nous avons l'impression que le klaroline conquit de plus en plus les cœurs , mais bon comment ne pas craquer devant eux hein ^^ !

En tout cas merci encore à tout le monde pour votre soutient , continuez à commenter nos chapitres que ce soit positif ou négatif nous aimons avoir vos avis ! A bientôt , nous reviendrons vite avec un tout nouveau chapitre ^^

CHAPITRE 11 : Choose Your Camp !

Klaus fut agréablement surpris par cette étreinte . Il était loin de se douter que Caroline s'apprêtait à l'embrasser alors que l'instant d'avant, il lui secouait les puces . Était-ce le fait de ne plus avoir de petit ami qui la rendait plus entreprenante ? Qu'importe, Klaus n'avait pas envie de lui poser la question et encore moins d'ouvrir la bouche . Elle venait de faire le premier pas et il avait accueillit l'idée avec ardeur. Alors il posa ses deux mains de part et d'autre de sa jolie tête blonde, et vint délicatement l'embrasser à son tour . Mais cette fois-ci, le second baiser dura plus longtemps . Les deux langues qui étaient restées jusqu'ici dans leur cachette vinrent à la rencontre de l'autre . D'abord elles se caressèrent timidement puis elles finirent par se confondre pour tourner et rendre le baiser puissant. Caroline ne pouvait décrire ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant . Tout était plus intense, plus profond . Elle avait l'habitude du corps à corps mais là, la tension sexuelle était plus forte que jamais . Son corps était traversé par d'agréable frissons allant jusqu'au bout de ses orteils . Elle se demandait même comment elle avait pu vivre sans connaître un moment pareille . Ceci dit, elle fut rapidement rattrapée par ses états d'âme . En un sursaut, elle se recula de quelques pas .

- Désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris .

- Tu en avais tout simplement envie Caroline .

- Non ...Si... Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus .

Klaus la regarda avec insistance . Il voyait qu'elle peinait à trouver ses mots et à être clair avec elle même .

- Je suis ridicule, excuse moi, insista Caroline .

- Tu ne l'es pas, répondit Klaus .

- Si, tu dois te dire « oh mais elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut, d'abord elle me rejette, puis ce jette sur moi »...

Klaus n'attendit pas la fin . Il s'avança à la vitesse vampirique de Caroline et l'embrassa à nouveau . Klaus devint plus entreprenant et il descendit ses mains sur le corps bouillonnant de Caroline qui se laissa faire . Lorsque leurs lèvres se décollèrent, l'Hybride constata que Caroline baissait la tête étant à la fois sous le charme et mal à l'aise par la situation .

- Relèves la tête love, chuchota tendrement Klaus .

- Je suis intimidée .

- Par quoi ?

- Par toi voyons ! Tu as 1000 ans, j'en ai 18, je sais pas si tu vois le truc mais …

- …. Tu n'as jamais eu de relation sexuelle avec tes anciens petits copains ?

- Si quelle question indiscrète ! Se défendit Caroline. Mais, toi ce n'est pas pareille, je me sent différente à tes côtés.

- Parce que je ne te vois pas comme une adolescente écervelé mais comme une femme ? Une femme que je désire .

Caroline rougit . Il est vrai que la majorité des gens la voyait comme une blonde idiote et superficielle alors qu'elle était bien plus loin que tout ça . C'était une facette qui lui permettait de rendre la vie moins désagréable .

- Est ce que tu veux qu'on en reste là ? Rajouta Klaus tout en lui faisant des caresses sur le bras.

- Je suis génée . Je parle toujours trop quand je suis stressée, et tu m'impressionnes et en posant mille questions, en réfléchissant j'ai gâché le moment . Résultat maintenant on est là tout les deux, à ne plus savoir quoi faire, comment faire …

Klaus rigola et attira Caroline dans ses bras . Il lui fit signe de ne plus parler et de se laisser aller . Elle ferma les yeux . L'attraction était telle que chacun de leur geste devint à la fois plus précis, plus rapide, plus sauvage sans pour autant devenir violent . Tout était absolument parfait pour Klaus . Il n'aurait rêvé mieux et pour la première fois, il avait l'impression d'être entier, que rien ne lui manquait . Mais Caroline se déroba à nouveau .

Depuis sa transformation, elle avait du mal à gérer ses pulsions sexuelles et elle en avait conscience.

Elle ressentait inexorablement cette dualité entre la culpabilité de céder à cet homme, et son statue de vampire qui la poussait à assouvir ses pulsions . Il faut dire que les baisers de l'Alpha Mâle étaient tellement bons qu'aucune femme n'aurait pu résister bien longtemps .

Pourquoi ? Mais parce Klaus débuta d'abord par les baisers caresses. Ceux-ci visaient à exciter son partenaire en l'embrassant et à faire de légères pauses afin de laisser les mains effleurer le corps de l'autre . Puis, venaient les baisers pressants qui avait pour effet d'asseoir sur l'autre une volonté de possession. Ce qui expliquait la fougue avec laquelle Klaus embrassait sa jolie blonde. Et il sentait bien que plus il avançait, d'ailleurs il ne lui facilitait pas la tâche en devenant de plus en plus entreprenant, plus elle perdait pieds . Caroline prit donc la décision de faire taire son moi intérieur tant son envie était devenue ingérable et d'enfin céder à ses pulsions .

Maintenant que les dernières barrières avaient été levées, tout deux partirent à la découverte de l'autre . En confiance, la jeune vampire retira son haut puis déboutonna son pantalon tout en se mordillant les lèvres . Elle n'était pas mécontente d'avoir sur elle de beaux dessous . Rebekah y avait-elle pensé en les lui donnant ? Toujours est-il que ça l' arrangeait bien . Son regard coquin donna le feu vert à Klaus pour la dévorer des pieds à la tête . Il découvrit un corps magnifiquement bien proportionné, avec des courbes parfaites et généreuses . Il se fit d'ailleurs la promesse qu'aucune partie de ce corps n'échapperait à son talent . Lorsqu' arriva le moment pour Caroline de retirer son soutien-gorge, elle tourna deux trois fois autour de Klaus puis lui fit comprendre que c'était à lui de jouer . Ses doigts expérimentés mais tout aussi impatients s'empressèrent de lui dégrafer son soutien-gorge et de lui faire glisser son tanga le long de ses jambes olympiennes .

Toutefois, Klaus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son frère et à sa sœur . Involontairement, il tendait l'oreille espérant ne pas entendre le moindre bruit dans la maison ce qui remettrait obligatoirement cette scène à plus tard . Rien . Kol et Rebekah devaient toujours être en patrouille dehors . « Pourvu qu'ils le restent ! » pensa Klaus se reconcentrant sur l'instant présent .

Car Caroline s'était donnée à lui . Elle était désormais entièrement nue et prête à être consommée . C'est elle qui amena le duo vers le lit et qui s'y étendit la première . Elle fit un signe de la main pour que son partenaire la rejoigne . Klaus s'amusa à se glisser en plusieurs étapes au dessus d'elle . Il la vit prise de palpitations à chaque fois qu'une partie de son corps la frôlait . Indéniablement survolté, excité et fière de pouvoir enfin avoir sa Caroline, l'Hybride prit l'initiative de stopper les préliminaires pour passer aux choses sérieuses .

En quelques minutes, il passèrent d'une position à une autre . Ils commencèrent par la plus facile et la plus basique celle du missionnaire . Ce après quoi ils s'exercèrent dans les moindres recoins de la chambre .

Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux amants grimpaient dans la difficulté . L'Andromaque en revanche resta un très bon souvenir pour une première fois . En effet, il n' y avait aucune pudeur ni aucun complexe chez l'un ou l'autre . Caroline ne manquait pas d' agiter ses seins, de les faire bouger, en les levant puis en les laissant retomber incitant ainsi Klaus à toujours garder un oeil et ses mains sur eux . Et Caroline adorait, mieux, elle en jouissait de plaisir car il touchait là un point particulièrement érogène chez elle . Elle voyait qu'il ne restait jamais dans la même zone plus de 5 secondes afin de ne pas lasser son amante mais il s'assurait toujours de revenir faire un tour à l'endroit qu'elle adorait .

Lorsque cette position fut réussie, ils continuèrent de se mélanger, se séparer, se chevaucher, s'exalter tout en respectant les attentes de l'autre . Et lorsque l'un montrait des signes de faiblesse, l'autre usait de tendresse et de frottement pour l'inciter à continuer .

Plus le temps passait, plus Caroline faisait preuve d'audace en s'aventurant là ou aucune autre femme n'avait cru bon d'aller . Ce fut aussi une bonne occasion pour Klaus d'admirer la souplesse de sa jolie blonde . Il se permit même de réaliser quelques folies imaginaires jusque là restées secrètes . Il connaissait les femmes, et pour cause, il en avait tant eu au fil des siècles, mais son propre corps n'avait jamais été autant exploré . Alors que Klaus pensait impressionner Caroline pour cette première fois, ce fut l'arroseur arrosé car il poussa des gémissements de plaisir qu'il ne s'était jamais permis auparavant . Cette surprise prouva définitivement à Klaus qu'il était avec LA bonne .

Et lorsque ni l'un ni l'autre ne purent bouger un membre, ce fut le signe que le festin sexuel était terminé ... pour l'instant . Fort heureusement d'ailleurs car les deux amants entendirent Rebekah et Kol rentrer. Caroline posa alors sa tête sur la poitrine de Klaus et ferma ses yeux épuisés .

Matt manquait à l'appel . En effet, sa mère avait refait surface et lui avait demandé de la rejoindre chez eux . Chose qu'il fit sans se poser de question . Il gardait toujours une once d'espoir sur un possible changement de comportement de la part de Kelly . Qu'elle soit enfin une adulte responsable pour assurer son rôle de mère . Il en aurait bien besoin en ces moments noirs et difficiles .

Une fois arrivé chez lui, il constata qu'il n'y avait personne . Déçu, il déblatéra sur sa mère et alla se changer . Il faut dire qu'il était habitué à ses monstrueux retards . Si elle disait rendez-vous à 10h, il fallait comprendre rendez-vous à 11h . Encore un vice que Matt ne supportait plus de la part de sa mère .

Une heure et demie s'était donc écoulée lorsque Kelly arriva . Elle posa un gros sac noir sur la table de la cuisine. Matt ne reconnut pas sa mère . En effet, elle était habillée avec des vêtements sombres, amples . Ses cheveux étaient relevés avec une simple queue de cheval et aucun maquillage n'apparaissait sur son visage . En voyant Matt, elle le serra très fort contre elle et l'embrassa .

- Maman ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Matt en reculant .

- Je ne peux pas embrasser mon fils ? Répondit-elle d'un ton sûr et dur .

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Interrogea Matt tout en jetant un oeil sur le sac noir posé sur la table .

- Il faut qu'on parle. Allons dans le salon, nous y serons mieux .

Suspicieux, Matt la suivit et prit place sur le canapé en face de celui de sa mère . Ce type de ton n'augurait rien de bon .

- Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- On peut passer le couplet des retrouvailles. Tu t'en fiches de comment je vais sinon tu ne serais pas encore parti je ne sais où .

- Matt, je veux que les choses changent entre nous …

- … déjà entendu. Passe à la suite s'il te plait, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Kelly se leva et alla chercher le sac noir. Elle le lâcha sur la table basse du salon et l'ouvrit.

C'est ça qui occupe tout ton temps ?

Matt écarquilla les yeux . Des arbalètes, des pieux, des grenades, des couteaux dépassaient du sac. Kelly vint s'asseoir auprès de Matt et lui prit les mains .

- Ecoutes mon chéri, je suis au courant pour les vampires, les loups garous, les hybrides, les morts, les enlèvements et je sais aussi que tu n'appartiens pas à ce monde surnaturel, et qu'il est responsable de la mort de ta soeur …

- …. attends je t'arrête tout de suite maman . Où veux tu en venir au juste ? Et comment as-tu su pour les vampires ?

- Peu importe . Maintenant je suis là et ça va changer .

Aux traits de sa mère, Matt comprit qu'elle était sérieuse .

- J'ai une proposition à te faire ! Continua-t-elle . Je voudrais que tu nous rejoignes moi et le conseil. Je veux que mon fils participe à notre cause .

- Votre cause ?

- Notre but ultime est d'éliminer tous les vampire de cette ville pour le bien être de nos concitoyens, mais aussi pour nos générations futures . Je pense que toi et moi avons toutes les raisons de te le vouloir plus que quiconque vu les pertes que nous avons subi. Et … nous continuons à en souffrir . N'as tu jamais eu envie de venger ta soeur ?

Jamais Matt n'aurait pensé avoir une telle conversation avec sa mère, et pire encore, elle savait dans quel monde il vivait dorénavant. Pour le moment, le silence était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Aucun mot ne sortait et il ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation . Alors qu'il pensait que celle-ci ne pouvait pas être pire, un élément venait lui démontrer qu'il avait tord .

- Et pense à Elena, insista Kelly. La femme que tu aimes est entourée de démons, de monstres .

- Maman, Elena et moi c'était il y a plus de 4 ans. C'est fini maintenant .

- Rien n'est jamais fini Matt . Pas tant que Kelly Donovan ne l'a pas choisi .

Matt se leva et prit un pieu dans le sac .

- Tu parles de toi à la troisième personne maintenant ? Et tu crois que c'est avec ça que tu viendras à bout des vampires ?

- Ne me sous-estime pas ! Comme je te l'ai dis j'ai changé, et le conseil avec depuis que je suis à sa tête. Les autorités de cette ville se sont perverties en s'alliant avec les démons . Cette époque est définitivement révolue . Moi, je veux les exterminer, un … par …. un.

- Tu sais qu'il y a certains de mes amis dans le lot ?

- Tu parles sans doute de Caroline ? Et alors ?! Je n'ai jamais aimé cette petite peste écervelée et prétentieuse, son sort m'importe peu .

- Mais enfin on parle Caroline là ! Et le sheriff, sa mère, tu l'as connais. Tu as été avec elle ….

- Je m'en fiche Matt ! Crois tu qu'elle a été honnête avec nous sur la mort de ta soeur ? NON ! Elle les a tous protégé ! Alors cesse d'être un enfant et prends les armes à mes côtés, pour ta soeur .. Matt ..

- Elena en est un ..

- Quoi ?! Non non c'est impossible.

- Il y a quelques nuits de cela ... un accident ... et on a découvert qu'elle était un vampire.

Kelly avait les yeux qui brille . Elle avait toujours apprécié Elena et elle espérait qu'un jour elle et Matt puissent reformer leur couple . Mais il fallait qu'elle fasse une croix sur son rêve .

- Très bien. Soit … Tant pis pour elle . Aucune faiblesse !

- Maman, tu es sous le choc de cette découverte. Je comprends ta haine, ta rage et ton envie de vengeance et j'étais pareille au début . J'ai même voulu nuire à Caroline mais j'ai appris que la vengeance ne résout rien . Tout les vampires ne sont pas des monstres...

- .. Arrêtes ça tout de suite Matt, coupa Kelly .

- Non, tu vas faire des choses horribles que tu regretteras plus tard . Je vais t'aider à traverser cette épreuve . Je suis là maman OK ?

- Ta soeur vient de mourir une deuxième fois Matt...

- … Maman ….

- … Je croyais que mon fils serait à mes côtés mais tu préfères sacrifier ta soeur plutôt que de la venger . Heureusement que ma pauvre fille n'est plus là pour voir ça . Je n'en reviens pas que tu les choisisses eux plutôt que nous .

Kelly reprit le pieu des mains de Matt, le fourra dans le sac, le referma et le mit sur ses épaules. La personne face à Matt était aux antipodes de ce qu'était sa mère les dernières fois qu'il l'avait vu .

- Certains méritent de mourir, je suis d'accord mais pas tous, dit Matt. Quand tu apprends à les redécouvrir, tu t'aperçois qu'ils sont toujours les mêmes . Matt marqua une pause et reprit, ce sont les mêmes amis, les mêmes frères, les mêmes filles, les même fils. Caroline, Elena font parties ...

- … Au revoir Matt. Nos routes se recroiseront forcément si tu restes à leur lécher les bottes comme tu sembles apprécier de le faire.

Puis la porte se referma . Matt vit l'ombre de sa mère s'effacer petit à petit puis disparaître . Son manteau sur le dos, il partit pour le manoir des Salvatores .

Damon fut le premier a demander des comptes à Matt .

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il du ton menaçant .

- Alors rien du tout, répondit négligemment Matt . Ma mère est toujours aussi folle .

- Explique .

- J'en sais rien, elle m'a parlé du conseil, qu'elle le contrôlait et qu'elle voulait que j'en fasse partie .

- Très interessant. Et tu t'es donc empressé de répondre oui, avec un très grand sourire de gentil garçon ?

- Ca va pas ! J'ai dit non !

- Quoi ? Damon posa son verre d'alcool sur la table du salon et regarda de ses yeux venimeux Matt . Tu vas aller la voir et lui dire que tu acceptes .

- Quoi ? Mais t'es taré mon gars ! Pas question, ma mère est folle ! Tu l'aurais vu elle se trimballe avec un sac remplit d'armes .

Stefan venait d'arriver dans le salon .

- Alors on a un problème, coupa-t-il désespéré par la situation .

- Stefan … Stefan … Stefan, commença ironiquement Damon. Crois-tu réellement qu'une pimbêche avec un sac à main peut s'en prendre à nous ?

- Non mais tu ne l'as pas entendu ! S'écria Matt . Elle est prête à tuer Caroline, Elena et tout ceux aux canines aiguisées, toi y compris !

- Pffff , c'est ça ! Qu'elle essaye, je l'attends ! s'exclama Damon en reprenant son verre de whisky .

- Damon ! L'interpella Stefan. Il faut qu'on soit beaucoup plus intelligent que ça . C'est fini les petits tours de passe passe et les cadavres à n'en plus finir . Ca marche plus !

- Très bien, que proposes-tu fin stratège ? Demanda Damon.

- Que Matt accepte la proposition de Kelly comme tu lui as suggéré, expliqua Stefan. Ensuite on verra en temps voulu. Le principal c'est qu'on sache ce qu'ils ont en tête .

- Fais ce que tu veux, mais je la perdrai pas une seconde fois c'est bien clair ? Damon se tourna vers Matt . Que ça soit bien clair pour toi aussi, mère ou pas mère, si elle me menace, je la tue .

- Ok ! Paniqua Matt . J'accepte mais laisse ma mère . J'arriverai à la raisonner . C'est ma mère Damon .

- Démerde toi comme tu veux mais tu es prévenu . Damon remonta à l'étage rejoindre Elena laissant Matt et Stefan parler .

- Ecoutes Matt, commença le vampire, je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour toi, mais c'est primordial que tu le fasses . Si tu ne le fais pas pour nous, fais le pour Caroline et Elena. .

- Ok, répondit Matt à contre cœur . Je m'occupe de ma mère et du conseil .

- Merci.

- Dès que tu as les informations suffisantes, continua Stefan, téléphone mais ne viens plus ici. Tu dois également te protéger .

- Ok très bien, fit Matt la gorge serrée . Et dis à Elena que …

- … Elle le sait. Répondit Stefan. Bon courage et attention à toi .

- Ouai ... merci .

Matt prit la direction de la porte . Il allait devoir jouer double jeu et surtout la jouer fine pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de sa mère . « Quel bazar ! » se dit-il. Maintenant, il devait la recontacter et lui dire qu'il participerait à sa cause . Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est qu'il n'ait pas à voir l'un de ses amis se faire torturer ou tout simplement mourir sous ses yeux . L'angoisse le prit au ventre . Il respira un grand coup et téléphona .

Le soir venait de tomber . Caroline ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'elle était seule dans le grand lit . On aurait dit qu'un ouragan était passé par là . Tout était sans dessus dessous . En repensant à ce qui était arrivé, Caroline avait la chair de poule . C'était tellement bien, tellement merveilleux et tellement beau . Elle remarqua que quelqu'un avait remonté les draps sur son corps nu, sûrement Klaus . « Quelle délicate attention » se dit-elle . Lorsqu'elle se releva pour s'asseoir, elle vit un plateau posé sur la table de chevet . Il y avait une fleur violette, et une tasse de sang ainsi que quelques gâteaux . Caroline se mit à rire . La nourriture ne lui faisait plus aucun effet depuis sa transformation et pourtant, elle s'obstinait à manger des paquets entiers de gâteaux qui n'avaient aucun goût juste pour le plaisir de garder des traces d'humanité . Et là, celui qui lui avait reproché cet aspect là de sa personnalité venait de lui offrir une très belle preuve d'attention en les disposant sur le plateau .

Touchée, Caroline prit le plateau sur ses genoux et dévora tout ce qui s'y trouvait . Puis elle rechercha ses habits, et sortit par la fenêtre . Elle devait absolument voir sa mère . Mais elle lâcha un « oh » de surprise et ne bougea plus . Klaus l'attendait en bas .

- Tu n'es pas une fugitive Caroline lui dit Klaus en souriant , tu peux emprunter les portes et aller et venir à ta guise, !

Caroline répondit par l'affirmative, gênée de la situation puis écouta sagement la suite .

- Tout ce que je te demande c'est que tu me le dise. Non pas que j'ai besoin de ça pour savoir lorsque tu pars et ou tu vas, mais ne vaut-il pas mieux avoir une relation basée sur la confiance ?


	12. Stalking

CHAPITRE 12: Stalking

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Un homme venait de s'écraser à terre . Il était assez baraqué avec une barbe d'au moins 5 jours . Avertit par le brouhaha, Klaus se présenta dans le salon .

- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il .

- Lui ? Répondit Kol. C'est un petit cadeau de la part de Rebekah et moi .

- J'écoute, fit Klaus impressionné par le paquet .

- Au moment où j'ai voulu le tuer, commença Rebekah, il s'est mis à parler de ta Caroline .

Rebekah posa le pied au niveau de la carotide de l'homme et appuya en le menaçant .

- Dis lui ce que tu nous as dit . Dépêches toi avant que je ne perde patience, menaça Rebekah .

- Et crois moi, elle est pas commode ! Compléta Kol .

- kurwa nawet blondynka ! Hurla l'homme .

- Quoi ?! demandèrent en coeur Kol et Rebekah .

- C'est du polonais . Affirma Klaus .

- Parce que tu parles le polonais toi ? S'étonna sa sœur .

- Un peu . Du moins assez pour comprendre ce qu'il ta dit .

- Il parlait notre langue tout à l'heure . PARLE ! Rebekah forca davantage sur son pied afin de couper la respiration de l'homme et de lui passer l'envie de se foutre d'elle .

Klaus demanda à sa soeur de maintenir le point de pression et de lui laisser mener l'interrogatoire .

- Je sais que tu me comprends . Sais-tu qui je suis ? Ne te forces pas à répondre tu ne pourras pas . Fais simplement un signe de tête .

L'homme fit secouer avec difficulté sa tête de droite à gauche . Klaus comprit donc qu'il ne le connaissait pas .

- Je suis l'Hybride …

A ces mots, l'homme écarquilla les yeux comprenant ainsi où est ce qu'il était . Se réjouissant de la peur qu'il venait de provoquer, Klaus continua très poliment son interrogatoire .

- Je t'explique la situation. Soit je laisse ma soeur s'amuser avec toi. Vois-tu il suffirait simplement que je lui traduise les quelques mots que tu lui as adressé pour qu'elle te prenne pour son animal domestique et qu'elle te torture jusqu'à la fin de sa vie . Soit, et je pense que cette option est la plus raisonnable, tu me dis tout ce que tu sais sur Caroline Forbes, et je te laisse repartir . Alors ?

Rebekah retira son pied et se mit sur le côté . Le visiteur releva le buste et scruta chaque Originel avant de se mettre à table . Il parlait avec un accent fort désagréable mais assez audible .

- Carolines Forbes est la fille d'Elisabeth Forbes. Je suis un chasseur de vampire et j'ai été embauché par le conseil de cette ville pour la traquer puis la ramener dans un lieu sûr ou la tuer . J'avise de la situation moi-même . Le conseil a actuellement entre ses mains sa mère . Elle servira d'appât pour attirer la fille .

- Sais-tu où est Caroline Forbes ? Demanda Klaus .

- Non, je m'occupe de couvrir la partie ouest de la ville .

- Le piège où doit-il être ?

-Chez la fille .

- Quand ?

- Il est en place depuis la nuit tombée .

- Bien, conclut Klaus avant de se retourner vers Kol. Prends le et mets le dans la cave .

- Vous aviez dit que vous me libéreriez ! hurla paniqué l'homme .

- Je suis Klaus ! On ne menace pas ma famille !

Kol s'exécuta et laissa sa soeur et son frère dans le salon.

- Caroline va hurler si elle voit cet humain ici, dit Rebekah .

- Elle est partie il y a une bonne demie heure déjà .

Kol venait de remonter de la cave . Il demanda à son frère qu'elle était la signification de la petite phrase sortie en polonais par leur prisonnier .

- Ca veut dire « va te faire voir blondasse » répondit-il .

- Quoi ?! S'enerva Rebekah. Et tu l'as laissé dire ça sur moi ?

- T'inquiète sister, rétorqua Kol, je vais de ce pas sauver ton honneur .

- Plus tard, coupa Klaus. J'ai besoin de chacun de vous pour aller chercher Caroline et la ramener . On s'occupera du chasseur après .

- OK, quel est le plan ? Interrogea Kol .

Klaus prit quelques minutes de réflexion et exposa chacune des lignes de son précieux plan . Au bout de dix minutes de discussion, Klaus et Rebekah sortirent pour récupérer Caroline et sa mère .

Toujours secouée par cette merveilleuse sensation qu'était d'avoir fait l'amour avec Klaus, Caroline avait l'esprit à mille lieux d'ici alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers chez elle pour s'assurer que sa mère était saine et sauve . Arrivée à 100 mètres de la maison, elle fit une ou deux rondes aux alentours pour voir si aucun chasseur ou membre du conseil n'était là. RAS . Elle rentra donc chez elle et cria « MOM » partout dans la maison . Aucune réponse . L'angoisse commençait petit à petit à se faire entendre dans ses appels . Une fois le rez de chaussé fouillé, Caroline monta en trombe à l'étage et chercha à nouveau .

- Maman s'il te plait. Répond moi . Tu es là ? Ou es-tu ?

Une petite réponse confirma que sa mère était bien dans la maison .

- Ca...ro..li..ne … C'est un... piège...Va t-en...

Guidée par la voix de sa mère, Caroline s'avança jusqu'au fond de la pièce . L'horreur se dessina sur son visage . Le sheriff était étendu par terre, près de la fenêtre . Du sang coulait de son nez, de ses oreilles et ses avants-bras étaient recouverts de petits trous qui devaient être le résultat d'une seringue que l'on enfonce profondément dans les veines .

- Oh mon dieu maman! Maman ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Caroline voulut déplacer le corps mais lorsque sa main le toucha, elle fut violemment brûlée .

- Aïe! Cria Caroline .

- Ils ont... induit mon corps de verveine pour...que tu ne puisses... pas me toucher... C'est un piège . Éloignes...toi...de la fenêtre .

- Pas question . Je vais trouver une solution .

Tout en réfléchissant, Caroline se mordit le bras et essaya de donner du sang à sa mère . Elle s'attendait à un refus catégorique tout comme son père auparavant.

- S'il te plait, prend le . Supplia Caroline .

- Prend la fuite... tu n'es plus en sécurité ici, va-t-en dépêches toi .

- Non pas sans toi . Bois s'il te plait .

- C'est un piège...Je ne … Je ne contrôle plus le conseil .. Ils veulent votre mort à tous . Va-t-en !

Pensant qu'il était temps de forcer sa mère à boire du sang . Caroline voulut passer de l'autre côté du corps pour mieux lui fournir son sang, mais lorsqu'elle se releva, une explosion survint dans la pièce . Quelque chose, comme une grenade, avait traversé la fenêtre et avait explosé sur Caroline . Écroulée à terre, elle avait mal, toussait et ne voyait plus rien . La seule chose qui l'inquiétait c'était que sa mère n'avait pas eu le temps de boire . Il ne fallait donc pas qu'elle meurt sinon tout espoir de la sauver partait en fumée . Mais que faire puisque ses membres étaient paralysés par la douleur .

- C'est une grenade de verveine...mélangé à de l'aconite... et du sang d'Originel . Ils ont découvert que les trois substances misent en contact sont néfastes pour vous . Ils en ont des cen...taines... comme celle-ci .. Ecoute-moi... Le sheriff prit une grande inspiration . L'aire était difficilement respirable, même si celui-ci ne lui causait aucun dommage . J'ai une idée . Roule jusqu'à ton lit...soulève le assez rapidement pour le laisser retomber... Il te fera une bulle d'aire et te permettra de respirer un peu et de reprendre des forces . Ensuite... sauve-toi .

Effectivement, c'était une excellente idée . Caroline attrapa sa mère et la tira malgré la douleur . Une fois les rebords du lit atteins, elle le souleva et les deux femmes s'y engouffrèrent . L'aire était déjà plus agréable et son corps ne lui brulait plus autant . Ici aussi, elle cicatrisait beaucoup moins vite . « Très bien Caroline » se dit-elle, « il faut que tu sortes de là, réfléchis...réfléchis...réfléchis... KLAUS ! » Elle fit partager son soulagement à sa mère qui s'emporta .

- Non mais tu as … perdu la tête … Ce monstre … Va-t-en ! Pitié sauve-toi .

- Arrêtes tes enfantillages maman ! Klaus sait que je suis ici . Je sais pas comment il va le faire, mais il va nous sortir de là .

Eux aussi arrivés, Klaus et Rebekah furent intrigués par les faits . Une dizaine d'homme surarmés étaient postés devant la maison des Forbes .

- Cinq minutes les gars! Dit l'un des hommes . C'est tout ce que nous avons pour que la fumée dissipe notre présence et immobilise un vampire . Une fois ces cinq minutes passées...l'homme baissa la tête et continua, bref... faisons vite et bien .

Quatre d'entre eux pénétrèrent dans la maison tandis que le reste surveillait l'extérieur . De la fumée s'échappait de la chambre de Caroline . Plusieurs détonations éclatèrent au même moment laissant entrevoir une épaisse fumée au rez de chaussé .

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Klaus pour qu'il comprenne la situation . Immédiatement il se précipita vers 3 des gardes et leur brisa la nuque . Il se retourna pour passer aux suivants mais il eut la surprise de les trouver à terre, morts. Sa sœur se trouvait debout au milieu des corps, l'aire triomphante .

- Arrête de faire ta tête de surpris . Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser affronter seul cette bande d'amateurs ! Je veux m'amuser moi aussi ! Allons sauver ta garce !

Sur ses paroles, Rebekah se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée . A peine s'était elle approchée de l'entrée qu'au contact de la fumée, elle poussa un cri de douleur . Elle recula à vitesse vampirique et permit à Klaus de ne pas subir le même sort . Celle-ci releva la tête, complètement brulée et meurtrie .

- Je vais finir par perdre patience avec cette saleté de conseil! S'écria Klaus en prenant Rebekah par le bras .

- Depuis quand avons-nous à craindre de leurs armes? Demanda-t-elle. Qu'est ce que c'était ?

- Verveine ! Il doit y avoir des particules dans l'air .

- Impossible ! Je ne l'ai pas senti .

- Prévisible . Ils ont déjà eu Caroline . Un pieu imbibé de verveine quasiment inodore mélangée à quelque chose d'autre .

- D'autre? Soit plus précis ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est justement ! Mais on ne peut plus reconnaître s'il y a de la verveine .

- J'ai mal Nick ! Pourquoi je cicatrise aussi lentement ?

Klaus observa les plaies de sa soeur et constata qu'elle cicatrisait déjà plus rapidement que Caroline . Un bon point pour eux . Cette substance devait être moins efficace sur un Originel que sur un vampire lambda . Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait faire vite . Caroline et sa mère ne pourrait tenir longtemps dans ses conditions . Klaus décida de prendre les choses en main . Il demanda à sa sœur de rester à surveiller les environs et s'engouffra dans la maison avant que sa sœur ne puisse le retenir .

_ Mais il est totalement fou ce mec ! C'est pas possible ! J'ai jamais vu ça ! Soupira Rebekah

_ Tient tient tient ! mais qui avons nous là … fit une voix derrière elle .

Rebekah fit volte face. Kelly Donovan se tenait droit comme un piquet à moins de 2 mètres de l'Originel. Mais ce qui était encore plus incroyable, c'est qu'à ses côtés se tenait son fils armé d'une arbalète. Cette dernière était pointé sur elle . Inquiète Rebekah observa Matt , se demandant ce qui était entrain de se passer . Matt avait l'air sûr de lui , ses mains ne tremblaient pas et il regardait Rebekah s'en cligner des yeux .

- Je vous aurai déjà tué avant que l'un d'entre vous ne me touche. Menaça Rebekah .

- Vous êtes tellement orgueilleux vous les vampires . Pathétiques, égocentriques, et le pire c'est que vous vous croyez les rois du monde . Mais la donne à changé .

Kelly partit dans un long hiatus sur sa haine contre les vampires jusqu'à ce que Rebekah lui coupe la parole .

- Elle sait qui je suis ? Demanda-t-elle à Matt .

- Ne fais pas comme ci je n'existais pas ! S'indigna Kelly . Oui je sais qui tu es ! Et je sais également que si je fais tomber la reine, la ruche tombe avec .

Rebekah fut surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre . Incroyable . Cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam était au courant pour l'histoire de la lignée de sang . Alors, elle laissa de nouveau Kelly et s'adressa à Matt . Elle avait appris à le connaître et elle savait toucher sa sensibilité .

- Matt, si l'un de nous meurs, tes amis mourront aussi .

- Tu as tué Elena . Elle est morte depuis longtemps et Caroline aussi . Quant aux autres, ils ne sont pas mes amis !

- Elena n'est pas morte ! Rectifia Rebekah. C'est une nouvelle vie pour elle . Tu peux toujours lui parler, la voir, l'écouter …. Et Caroline ...

- ….. Elles sont MORTES ! Hurla Matt en insistant fortement sur le dernier mot .

Kelly elle, jubilait d'entendre que son fils ne se laissait pas démonter . Elle avait besoin de voir qu'il était bien de son côté et qu'il serait prêt au tout pour le tout afin de se débarrasser d'eux .

- Finis vos enfantillages, dit Kelly . Comme tu le vois, mon fils a enfin ouvert les yeux . Ce monde là n'est pas le sien . Elle leva son arme de poing chargée de balles spéciales et rajouta. Et toi, t'as place est en enfer .

- Matt …. Tu n'as jamais été un tueur de vampires, continua Rebekah. Ton coeur est pur, tu es sensible, attentionné et droit . Tu sais voir le bon chez les personnes les plus noirs . Crois moi pour ce qui est arrivé à Elena j'en suis désolé, je protégeais le reste de mes frères et Klaus venait de mourir . Je m'attaquais à Alaric, pas à Elena .

- C'est trop tard, répondit Matt d'un ton vide d'espoir . Vous les vampires n'avez aucun respect pour la vie humaine . Vous en faites toujours qu'à votre tête sans jamais vous souciez des conséquences pendant que nous on souffre de vos conneries . Il se tourna vers sa mère. Que faisons nous maintenant ? Si tu veux je l'a prend avec moi et je l'a ramène dans les cachots .

- Non ! lui répondit-elle . On ne ramène pas la vermine à la maison ! Ils n'en valent même pas la peine !

Rebekah comprit que la situation était bloquée . Elle devinait aisément que Matt puisse lui en vouloir pour Elena, mais de là à prendre les armes contre elle . S'en était trop . Elle devait lui spécifier ce qui allait arriver si jamais l'un des deux s'attaquait à elle .

- Matt, je me défendrais . Si vous m'attaquez je me défendrais … Je ne veux pas mourir .

Avant que Rebekah ne puisse réagir, elle entendit un déclic derrière elle . Une vingtaine de chasseurs venaient d'arriver . Ils se mirent autour d'elle et armèrent un à un leurs armes . Matt fut prit de tremblement . Tout de suite, la situation avait changé de catégorie et il se doutait que Rebekah allait y rester . C'était allé beaucoup trop loin . Tout ce qui lui venait à l'idée c'était les mots « qu'est ce que je fou là ! ». Certes, il en voulait à Rebekah d'avoir tué son amie d'enfance mais il se sentait prêt à écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire . Et puis pourquoi pas, avec le temps, lui pardonner cette folie. Après tout, lui aussi avait voulu venger la mort de sa soeur. Mais le plus important c'était qu'il avait appris à connaître ce petit brin de femme qui semblait en apparence sûr d'elle mais qui était au fond une âme en mal d'amour et de tendresse .

- Ne tirez pas ! Commanda Kelly. Mon fils s'en charge . Elle chuchota doucement à Matt . Vas-y mon chéri . C'est à toi .

A l'intérieur de la maison, Klaus se risqua à appeler Caroline malgré la très forte douleur qu'il ressentait . Tout son corps à la minute où il avait franchit la fenêtre de la chambre avait commencé à brûler .

- Caroline . Somma Klaus le souffle coupé .

- Là! Klaus ! Sous le lit! Répondit Caroline.

La fumée empêchait Klaus d'avoir une quelconque visibilité mais tant pis il fallait faire avec . Il alla pour avancer vers ce qu'il aurait reconnu être un lit . De là, il s'occupa de Caroline et de sa mère . Il emporta la première au bord de la fenêtre puis lui donna la seconde . Le sheriff s'était évanouie . Klaus donna ses directives à Caroline . En contre bas, l'image n'était pas très jolie à voir. Rebekah était entourée par une meute de chasseur et Matt se trouvait au milieu, une arme à la main .

- Je ne peux pas laisser ma soeur, ça grouille de partout et des hommes sont ici . On se retrouve à la maison, ordonna Klaus .

- Ok, fais attention. Caroline se pencha pour l'embrasser puis sauta dans le vide .

- C'est pas vrai ! Ils s'échappent . Faites quelques choses bande d'incapables ! Cria Kelly avant de se retourner vers Matt . Mais tire bon Dieu !

Alors là, ce fut l'angoisse total pour Matt . Il s'efforça de trouver une feinte pour ne pas avoir à tirer mais rien . L'intérieur de sa tête ressemblait à une page blanche . Une chose était sûr, c'est qu'il il ne pouvait pas passer à l'acte pour satisfaire sa mère . Il se rétracta, baissa son armes et essaya d'échanger quelques mots avec sa mère .

- Ecoutes Maman je ne suis pas sûr que …

D'un seul coup, un grand brouhaha survint à l'intérieur de la maison . A cet instant, Klaus sortit le visage mutilé et tenant deux cœurs arrachés dans ses mains . Il avait sa tête des mauvais jours et n'appréciaient guère la situation .

- Je ne suis pas sûr que nous ayons été présenté . Klaus Mickaelson, l'Hybride … Et accessoirement la personne qui sera la cause de votre mort .

- Matt tire sur la blonde je m'occupe de l'autre , c'est maintenant .

Cependant, Kelly n'eut pas le temps de lever le petit doigt . Klaus venait de s'élancer sur les chasseurs . Tous y passèrent . Il se permit même un petit shoot . En effet, Rebekah venait de décapiter une tête . Celle-ci avait alors roulée jusqu'en direction de Klaus qui la prit pour un ballon et tira. La tête heurta la poitrine d'un chasseur et le tua sur le coup . Ce fut un vrai carnage . Kelly, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas été touché, se promena entre les corps, les coups et pointa son arme sur Rebekah qui plantait ses crocs dans un homme . Un coup de feu retentit . Klaus se stoppa net et se retourna . Il avait beau avoir fait le plus vite possible et être un Originel, là il était dépassé . L'horreur . La personne qui était dans la trajectoire de la balle n'était autre que sa sœur . Rebekah se sentit propulser sur le côté et tomber lourdement sur le sol . Matt venait de lui sauver la vie . Il avait reçu la balle qui lui était destiné le laissant avec un trou béant au niveau de la poitrine .

- PAS MON FILS ! PITIER NON ! Implora de toute ses forces Kelly .

Mais sa nuque craqua. Klaus venait de la lui briser sans ménagement . Le corps s'écroula au sol . Le chef de tout se foutoir venait de mourir . Ils l'étaient tous tandis que Rebekah pleurait à chaude larme sur le corps de Matt . Elle s'était déjà mordu pour lui donner son sang . Klaus la prit par le bras et la poussa à partir .

- Je ne le laisse pas là Nick !

- On part !

- Non !

- REBEKAH ! ON Y VA !

- Nick, je l'aime, s'il te plait …

Klaus céda et emporta le corps de Matt avec eux .


	13. New Life for Him , New Departure for He

CHAPITRE 13 : New Life for Him , New Departure for Her

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Caroline attendait. Elle avait déposé sa mère inconsciente sur l'un des canapés. Une énorme boule au ventre lui nouait l'estomac. Qu'est ce que Klaus pouvait bien faire depuis une heure? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? A ça non, c'était inconcevable. Pas maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin sauté le pas. L'image d'un Klaus mort la fit paniquer. Lorsqu'elle perçut des pas et que la porte s'ouvrit, Caroline alla pour se jeter dans les bras de Klaus. Mais elle le vit porter tel un sac à patate un corps qui ressemblait étrangement à ….. MATT !

- Oh mon dieu Matt ! S'écria Caroline en apercevant son ami inconscient. Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Oh mon dieu c'est pas vrai ! Matt ! Matt !

Klaus écarta Caroline et monta à l'étage. Il fit signe à son frère de faire barrage en bas des marches. Celui-ci ne broncha pas et se plaça en obstacle face à Caroline.

- Quoi ? Tu me fais quoi là ? Laisse moi passer. Hurla Caroline.

- Vire Kol ! Compléta Rebekah tout en lui rentrant dedans.

Mais ce dernier la repoussa. Curieusement, Kol n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la scène lui qui à son habitude était friand des chamailleries. Caroline elle, s'était reculée et restait scotchée devant l'état de la blonde Originel. Elle se doutait qu'elle et Matt commençaient à être proche mais pas de là à être autant atteinte par l'état du jeune homme.

- Kol ! Réitéra Rebekah furieuse de perdre son temps.

- Klaus sait ce qu'il fait OK ? Alors calme toi et attends qu'il redescende, lui dit-il.

Rebekah recula comme pour prendre de l'élan mais Kol la voyant venir à des kilomètres la rappela à l'ordre.

- Bekah, soit pas idiote ! Ne joue pas au rapport de force avec moi tu seras perdante.

Kol vit sa soeur le fusiller du regard et partir en grognant dans la cuisine claquant toute les portes au passage . Caroline n'osait toujours pas bouger . Elle se demandait d'ailleurs si Rebekah allait revenir à la charge et envoyer valdinguer son frère la forçant ainsi à faire l'arbitre. Mais ce fut le contraire . Kol partit rejoindre sa soeur après s'être assuré que Caroline ne monterait pas . Et ce fut chose sûre car celle-ci se précipita au chevet de sa mère qui venait de reprendre sa respiration.

- Maman ! Ca va ? Cria-t-elle en aidant sa mère à se redresser.

- Mon dieu ! Est-ce que je suis...un vampire ? S'inquiéta le sheriff.

- Non non ! Lui assura Caroline. Pas si durant ses 24 heures je veille à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Ca va ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Non, je crois que je suis guéri de mes blessures. Je suis juste perturbée par tout ce qui vient de se passer.

- Comment tout ça est arrivé ?

- C'est Kelly Donovan, expliqua le sheriff. Je … Je … J'ai reçu un appel me demandant de me rendre chez Carole Lockwood. J'y suis allée et ensuite des hommes me sont tombés dessus. Je n'ai rien pu faire. J'ai été emmené dans un local. Je n'ai pas vu la route, j'étais sonnée. Et ensuite ...

- Ensuite …. Caroline essaya de pousser sa mère à continuer. Ensuite maman ...

- Ensuite, ils m'ont torturé pour que je leur dise ou tu étais . J'avais beau leur dire que je ne le savais pas, ils ne me croyaient pas . Ensuite, ils m'ont ramené à la maison . Ils se doutaient que tu y reviendrais tôt ou tard .

- Maman … Caroline ne put retenir ses larmes. Rien que d'imaginer tout ce qu'on avait pu lui faire la rendait folle de rage. Mais elle ne voulait rien laisser paraître et surtout, il y avait le cas de Matt à résoudre.

- Repose toi encore un peu maman d'accord ? Je reviens un peu plus tard.

- Caroline ? Interpella Liz.

- Oui maman ?

- On est où ?

- Ok, hum … alors ne t'énerve pas, expliqua lentement Caroline. Rebekah a trouvé cette demeure . Donc lorsque Klaus est venu nous chercher, il nous a dit de revenir ici nous cacher toute les deux . Mais on ne craint rien.

- Rebekah ?! chuchota le sheriff. La soeur de Klaus … l'Hybride ?

- Pas la peine de chuchoter maman, tu sais bien qu'ils peuvent t'entendre . Je t'expliquerai tout mais pour le moment sache qu'ici tu ne crains rien .

Peu convaincu par sa fille, le sheriff fit tout de même mine d'acquiescer puis laissa retomber sa tête sur le bord du canapé en fermant les yeux .

Caroline rejoignit Rebekah et Kol dans la cuisine. L'atmosphère était tendue et aux regards que lui lançait Rebekah, elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Pourtant Caroline se risqua à leur parler.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Ce n'était pas étonnant de la part de Kol vu qu'il n'y était pas mais Rebekah ne daigna même pas tendre l'oreille pour écouter la question. Elle se leva et quitta la pièce. A sa grande surprise, elle tomba sur Klaus.

- Tu peux monter, il va bientôt se réveiller, lui dit-il.

- Merci Nick, répondit Rebekah.

Cependant, Caroline n'était pas du même avis.

- VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER TOUT LES DEUX ET M EXPLIQUER CE QUI EST ARRIVE ! Hurla-t-elle avant d'ajouter. Et ce n'est pas à elle d'y aller, c'est à moi! Matt est mon ami. Si ça concernait tes frères Rebekah je t'aurai laisser la primauté mais là faut pas rêver !

- Elle a raison, affirma Klaus.

- Nick ! S'insurgea sa sœur vexée par cette prise de position.

Klaus s'avança vers Caroline.

- Monte, mais avant, il faut que tu m'écoutes. Rebekah lui a donné son sang mais il est mort.

- Quoi ? Non non non ! C'est pas possible ! Non non non ! Caroline ne cessait de dire non et tournait en boucle dans la pièce comme un lion en cage. Klaus s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains pour la calmer.

- Caroline, interrogea Klaus. Est ce que tu as compris ce que je viens de te dire ?

- Non mais tu me prends pour une idiote ! Rétorqua-t-elle blessée et outrée par cette question qui lui semblait au prime abord tellement stupide.

- Caroline ! Insista Klaus. Je te demande de te calmer et de m'écouter. Ton ami n'est pas mort d'accord ?

- Je comprends rien ..

- … C'est un vampire ! Coupa Rebekah en s'avançant vers Caroline. Ce que Nick te dit c'est que Matt est un vampire ! Ca ira pour la compréhension ou tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? Je lui ai donné mon sang mais à peine trente secondes plus tard il est mort.

- Non non non ! Pleura Caroline. Non non non.

- Change de mot blondie ! S'écria Kol ! Celui là est épuisé.

- OH ca va toi ! Avec vos blagues à deux balles là c'est bon ! Gronda Caroline toutes canines dehors.

Kol venait de la faire monter en pression et ce n'était pas du tout le moment. Mais Klaus avait déjà fait signe à son frère de partir pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Un conseil que Kol déclina gentiment.

- Bon monte le voir Caroline, lui dit Klaus. Rebekah tu iras après.

En guise de remerciement, Caroline lui frôla la main et lui jeta un regard affectueux.

A l'étage, Matt venait de reprendre ses esprits. Il ne reconnut pas les lieux et eut du mal à se remémorer les derniers évènements. Il porta sa main à sa poitrine et constata que sa blessure n'était plus là. Le sang par contre avait bien coulé au vue de la couleur rouge de ses habits. Caroline se rua sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Oh oh doucement Caroline ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Oh ! oui oui pardon ! Caroline desserra son étreinte et recula. Comment tu te sens ?

- Bien, mais je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la suite.

- Ha ! Euh non voyons pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Caroline ! Interrogea Matt. C'est gentil de faire comme si tout allait bien mais tout ne va pas bien.

Et effet, Kol n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de voir la tête de Matt lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'il était devenu un vampire. Il était donc monté en douce à l'étage et ne perdait pas une miette de la tentative catastrophique de Caroline pour minimiser le drame. Caroline sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez lorsqu'elle vit de surcroit arriver Rebekah puis Klaus. Et ce fut pire quant elle constata que Kol s'apprêtait à mettre les deux pieds dans le plat.

- Pour faire simple, expliqua Kol, Rebekah t'as donné son sang, tu es mort puis revenu à la vie. Et maintenant tu es un jeune vampire assoiffé de sang humain !

- Quoi ?! Demanda Matt paniqué.

- Et j'ai tué ta mère aussi, rajouta Klaus.

- QUOI ?! Gronda Matt.

- Vous pouvez nous laisser seule ? Demanda Rebekah.

- Pas question ! Répondit Caroline.

- ARRETE Caroline, je pense qu'au vue des derniers évènements j'ai le droit de prendre les décisions seul non ? Tu devrais me comprendre toi qui à été transformé contre ton gré, affirma Matt totalement déboussolé. J'aimerai parler à Rebekah. J'ai besoin d'air, de souffler, on est trop nombreux dans cette pièce, laissez nous.

- Tu as déjà oublié mon gars ? Coupa Kol. Tu es mort ! Tu n'as donc par conséquent plus besoin d'air Rrhhooo heureusement que tonton Kol est là pour remettre l'église au milieu du village hein !

- KOL ! crièrent Rebekah et Caroline d'une seule voix

- C'est bon ! C'est bon ! répliqua Kol en levant les bras, l'air innocent. Si on peut même plus rigoler aussi … Les deux frères tournèrent les talons et Klaus empoigna délicatement Caroline pour la faire sortir. Elle opposa une légère résistance mais apprécia de pouvoir se retrouver elle aussi seul avec son homme.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Matt à demie voix.

- Oui … Rebekah marqua une courte pause puis reprit timidement. Et toi ? J'imagine que de te réveiller dans cette condition n'est pas …. génial.

- C'est vrai que je ne m'y attendais pas, en même temps je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que je faisais en m'interposant. J'ai juste compris que si je ne le faisais pas, tu y passais.

- Matt, après tout ce que j'ai fait, après tout ce que ma famille vous a fait, à toi et à tes amis, comment … pour …. pourquoi m'avoir sauver la vie ?

- Je ne l'explique pas. Je crois que je suis comme ça c'est tout.

- Est ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Oui je veux bien merci.

- Ok, je descends te chercher un truc.

Rebekah s'arrêta au pas de la porte. Elle laissa échapper quelques larmes et décida de relever la tête pour affronter ce visage blond qu'elle ne pensait ne plus jamais revoir. Matt fut étonné par cet élan d'émotion.

- Merci de l'avoir fait, dit Rebekah émue. Ca ta couté la vie et …. et même si tu trouveras ça égoïste, je préfère de loin que tu sois devenu un vampire plutôt que tu sois mort. Quand je t'ai vu avec un trou dans la poitrine …. Matt je me suis promis que si j'avais à nouveau l'occasion de te dire à quel point je tenais à toi, à quel point tu m'étais cher … je prendrai mon courage à deux mains pour te dire tout ça. Je sais que j'ai fait des choses qui t'ont parfois blessé et j'en suis désolé. Maintenant que c'est dit, je... je vais aller te chercher à manger.

- Rebekah ?! L'interpella Matt.

- Oui ?

- Tu appréciais le Matt Donovan humain, le Matt Donovan vampire, personne ne le connait … Même pas moi … Je ne serai peut-être plus le même ….

- Il n' y a pas de raison. Vampire ou non tu es quelqu'un de bien. C'est à toi de choisir quel genre de vampire tu veux être. Sache que si je t'appréciais en tant qu'humain, je suis sure que je t'apprécierais encore plus maintenant … surtout que tu es en vie.

- Je t'en ai voulu pour Elena.

- Je sais, je regrette que ça se soit passé comme ça. Je protégeais ma famille.

- Il n' y avais donc aucune rancœur ? Aucun esprit de vengeance derrière tout ça ? Seulement un pur instinct de survie ?

- …. Évidement que non. Matt …. je venais de perdre mon frère, je ne l'ai pas supporté alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai cru bon de faire. Et en même temps, j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait payer la mort de Klaus. Je suis comme ça ...Impulsive …

Rebekah savait que cet aveux lui couterait son amitié avec Matt et pourtant, elle était décidé à ne pas lui mentir. Elle savait trop ce que les mensonges pouvaient entrainer et il était hors de question qu'elle ne s'aventure là dedans.

- Je le sais, reprit Matt après un court instant de reflexion. C'est pour ça que je comprends ce que tu as fais. Je ne te cache pas qu'il me faudra encore du temps pour l'accepter mais je le comprends. Et je le comprends d'autant mieux que je commence à mieux connaître la seule femme de la famille Mickaelson.

- Ha ha, nous serons deux femmes dans la famille à présent, s'empressa de dire Rebekah.

- Deux ? S'étonna Matt.

- Oui. Klaus est officiellement en couple avec Caroline et j'ai bien compris qu'il allait falloir que je cohabite avec madame.

- Caroline est cool, t'as pas de soucis à te faire.

- Ouai, on verra, je ne suis pas encore fan du couple.

- Joue la fine, si un jour toi aussi tu dois ramener un homme dans la famille, mieux vaut que tu sois en bon terme avec tes frères.

Rebekah rougit. Elle prit cette allusion pour elle et son coeur se mit à battre la chamade.

- Peut-être que que c'est déjà fait, insinua Rebekah;

- C'est à dire ?

- Klaus était prêt à te laisser là-bas. Il voulait qu'on parte directement.

- Ha … sympa.

- Mais lorsqu'il a vu que je tenais à toi, que je voulais te ramener, et que je te partirais pas sans toi, il a cédé et t'a ramené. Bon, je vais te chercher de quoi manger. A tout de suite.

- Ouai, à tout'.

Caroline trouva le réconfort dont elle avait besoin dans les bras de Klaus. Il l'enlaça tendrement. C'était un grand pas dans leur relation car elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'une aussi grande tendresse dans un moment aussi fort. Le monde de Caroline avait volé en morceaux. Tout allait de mal en pis. Un cauchemar qui ne s'arrêtait pas sauf au moment ou elle était rentrée en contact avec ce corps chaud et protecteur. Klaus lui faisait de tendres caresses sur le bras et lui embrassait délicatement le front.

- Je suis fatigué de tout ça Klaus, souffla Caroline.

- Je sais, et je pense que c'est le bon moment pour partir.

- Mais pour aller ou ? Et comment veux-tu que je parte en laissant ma mère, Matt, Elena ?

- Elena est avec les Salvatores, crois-tu réellement qu'elle ait besoin de toi ? Et Matt est dans la pièce d'à côté alors propose lui de venir.

- Et ma mère ?

- Je peux mettre ta mère en sécurité. Nous reviendrons la voir tous les ans, tous les mois, tous les jours. C'est à toi de décider.

Caroline posa sa tête sur le torse de Klaus et se mit à réfléchir. Il avait raison. C'était le bon moment pour s'en aller et reconstruire quelque chose de nouveau. Avant, elle aurait décliné cette offre parce qu'elle se sentait en sécurité dans ce monde. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'avait ni repères, ni buts, il était temps de mettre les voiles et de voir ce que le monde avait à lui offrir.

- D'accord ! S'empressa de répondre Caroline. C'est d'accord.

- D'accord ?

- Pour partir avec toi ! Pour partir faire le tour du monde ! Pour faire n'importe quoi du moment que je suis avec toi et loin d'ici.

- Alors nous partons demain.

- Après demain ?

- Après demain Caroline.

- Tu es un amou …

Caroline se retenu de dire la toute dernière lettre de ce mot. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui témoignait une marque d'affection verbale. Ca lui faisait bizarre d'ailleurs. Et Klaus ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer.

- Amou ? demanda-t-il taquin.

- A … mou … mou...rir de rire !

Klaus leva un sourcil et sourit.

- Ok, ma feinte est ridicule ! Rigola Caroline, rouge de honte. Mais je veux que tu m'assure que ma mère sera en sécurité qu'importe le lieu ou nous serons. Et qu'au moindre problème, nous rentrerons illico ?

- On rentrera illico love.

- J'allais dire, je vais préparer mes affaires mais je n'ai plus de maison !

- Nous irons faire les magasins.

- Hein ? Toi dans les grands magasins ? Caroline se mit à rire entrainant Klaus avec elle.

- Sans hésitations ma belle, j'imagine que tu me feras une petite démonstration privée de tes talents de modèle...

- Et plus encore si tu te montres à la hauteur, compléta Caroline en lui mordillant les lèvres.

- Coquine !

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent fougueusement et se séparèrent. Caroline voulait absolument voir Matt. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva devant sa chambre, elle la trouva vide. Elle descendit donc au rez-de-chaussé où se trouvait Rebekah.

- Ou est Matt ? Interrogea Caroline.

- Avec Kol. Répondit Rebekah.

- Avec Kol ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait avec ….. C'est pas vrai ! Ne me dis pas qu'ils sont allé se nourrir ?

- Je te le dis pas, répondit Rebekah d'un ton sarcastique.

- Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Rétorqua sèchement Caroline.

- Tu poses la question alors que tu sais que la réponse c'est toi !

- Au fond je me demande si c'est parce que je suis avec ton frère ou si c'est parce que tu ne seras plus la seule blonde de la famille qui te dérange.

- Fais attention Caroline, je ne suis pas Elena. On me marche pas dessus à sa guise ! Il y a des règles ici et que ça te plaise ou non tu devras les respecter c'est clair ?

- Très clair Rebekah ! Considère que je suis en position d'infériorité pour le moment parce que ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis avec lui, mais il va bien falloir que tu lui lâche la grappe et qu'en plus tu acceptes que je sois dans cette famille! Et si ce n'est pas le cas, attends toi à ce que je ne me laisse pas faire non plus c'est clair ?

- Bien !

Caroline laissa la blonde Originel et alla voir si sa mère était réveillée. Au vue de ses yeux écarquillé, Caroline comprit qu'elle avait entendu la conversation y comprit la partie sur son histoire avec Klaus. « Elle n'a pas cligné une seule fois des yeux ! C'est mauvais signe ! » pensa-t-elle.

- Hey maman ! Caroline commença par une phrase bateau.

- J'ai cru mal entendre.

- Maman, Caroline rigola nerveusement ne sachant par où commencer.

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

- Attends on peut discuter de ce que tu as entendu.

- De Klaus et toi tu veux dire ?

- Moui … Je .. C'est …. On …..

- C'est étonnant il y a de cela une minute, tu trouvais assez aisément tes mots.

- Non... Je... Maman ….

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

- Tu ne peux pas sortir, s'il te plait, on s'assoit et on en discute.

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air Caroline, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, répéta lourdement Liz.

Klaus qui venait d'arriver dans le salon et qui voyait Caroline peiner face à sa mère, s'immisça dans la conversation et trouva une solution radicale. En même temps, il se doutait que si le sheriff pouvait tenir tête à sa fille, elle ne le ferait pas face à lui.

- Liz …. l'appela Klaus.

- Sheriff Forbes ! Rectifia-t-elle surprise par cette familiarité.

- Liz, continua Klaus sans prendre en compte cette remarque, vous avez une pergola dans le jardin. Vous pouvez y rester tant que vous voulez, mais en revanche vous ne pouvez pas sortir.

- Vous pensez pouvoir m'en empêcher ?

- Je ne permettrais pas que Caroline perde sa mère et le seul parent qu'il lui reste. Elle tient à vous et je tiens à elle. Par conséquent, la pergola est derrière vous si vous voulez prendre l'air.

Fortement contrariée, Liz tourna le dos à ses interlocuteurs et partit en direction de la pergola.


	14. Deuxième Round

**BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE ! Milles excuses pour ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles cette semaine mais nous n'avons pas eut le temps de nous retrouver pour pouvoir poster et bosser la fiction. Ce week-end, voici le chapitre 14. Nous vous souhaitons une très bonne lecture, et nous vous remercions pour chacune de vos reviews que nous lisons et surtout que nous prenons en compte.**

**Namie = Merci pour ta proposition. Ta review est fort sympatique et surtout originale. Elle nous a fait sourire ! Merci !**

**Chupa 14 = Merci pour ton message. Nous essayons d'introduire progressivement le Mabekah et nous sommes contente de voir que leur scène te plaise hihi. Tu nous en diras des nouvelles pour la suite **

**Nailaan = Merci beaucoup. Ca nous fait plaisir et effectivement, nous ne voulions pas d'un Matt qui en veut indéfiniment à Rebekah pour la mort d'Elena. Nous avons fait le choix de donner un gros coup de pieds au Mabekah sans pour autant oublié ce qui a pu se passer. **

**Sweety K = **

**Merci pour chacune de tes reviews. Tu es l'une de nos fervente lectrice. MERCIIII ! D'ailleurs pour ceux qui passe par ici, vous pouvez aller faire un tour sur "Redemption" on vous la recommande :) Il est vrai qu'on a voulu privilégié Rebekah au détriment de Caroline. Théoriquement, vous en serez plus grâce au chapitre 14. Et j'espère que cela t'aidera à mieux comprendre pourquoi une telle **

**réaction de la part de Matt. Bisous !**

**Guest = Merci pour ta review. Pour ce qui est de Matt, nous en disons plus dans le chapitre 14 sur la raison de sa réaction et surtout en ce qui concerne sa relation avec Caroline. Et ne t'inquiète pas, il est vrai qu'au premier abord, il est difficile de comprendre pourquoi matt préfère la présence de Rebekah plutôt que de son amie Caroline. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça aussi que l'on a développé davantage la discussion dans le chapitre 14. On attends avec impatience ton ressenti :) Par contre, si à tout hasard tu trouves le temps de finir ta review car nous n'avons pas la fin :(**

CHAPITRE 14 : Deuxième Round

Le lendemain matin, la pluie tombait violemment dehors. Caroline s'était préparée avec la boule au ventre. D'abord, sa mère s'était enfermée dans l'une des chambres depuis leur dispute et n'avait pas montrer le bout de son nez. La jeune fille avait pourtant été toquer plus d'une fois à la porte mais à chaque fois, c'était un refus catégorique. Ensuite, Matt n'était toujours pas rentré de son escale d'avec Kol. En plus, elle restait très frustrée que ce dernier ait préféré rester avec Rebekah qu'avec elle. Et c'était tout naturellement qu'elle allait demander des comptes à son ami. Cela dit, elle espérait que Matt et Kol n'aient pas fait de choses trop horribles mais c'était probablement trop tard. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, les voilà qui rentraient.

- Carrrolinee ! Hurla Matt en titubant.

- Il est complément péter ! Rigola Kol. Ce mec assure !

- T'es pas mal non plus Kol ! Surenchérit Matt tout en voulant se resservir un dernier verre d'alcool.

- Non Matt ça suffit, tu ne crois pas que tu as assez bu ? L'enguirlanda Caroline.

- Oh quel rabat joie ! Bougonna Matt. J'peux bien feter ma noullllllll-eeee-vvvvvv-eeee vie !

- Nouvelle vie Matt ! Corrigea Caroline excédé par le comportement de son ami. Et puis la rabat joie peut appeler Rebekah si ça t'arrange puisque tu sembles préférer sa présence à la mienne !

- Zi tu fais référence à hier soir franchement tu me prends la tête pour rien, répondit Matt. Je me suis pris une balle pour elle, je voulais voir si elle allait bien. Et puis, j'avais pas sssspécia-le-ment envie de te parler non plus.

- Comment ça ?

- Ecoute Caroline, je t'adore, mais parfois tu es un peu prise de tête, trop terre à terre. T'écouter me dire qu'être vampire ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, qu'on s'adapte à l'envie du sang blablabla je n'avais pas envie d'entendre certaine chose à ce moment là. Et de ton côté non plus tu n'aurais pas accepté ce que je pensais.

- Tu sous entend que je te saoul c'est ça ?

- Tu vois, tu prends tout de travers Caroline. Je n'ai pas dit ça mais reconnaît que depuis quelques temps, tu étais trop sérieuse, trop …

- Trop ?

- Trop chiante ! Compléta Kol laissant Matt éclater de rire et répéter le mot.

- Et puis j'avais déjà eu une conversation à ce sujet avec Rebekah.

- Quoi tu lui en a parlé à elle plutôt qu'à moi ? Non mais on touche le fond là!

- Pas encore, pouffa Kol. Attends la suite.

- Ouai, reprit Matt totalement euphorique, attends la suite parce que si je t'en avais parlé, tu aurais trouvé le moyen de me faire changer d'avis, de prêcher la bonne parole sans chercher à me comprendre.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais Matt ? S'offusqua Caroline .

- Si ma transformation devait s'opérer, je n'aurai pas accepter de vivre sans me déconnecter de mes émotions. Et c'était mon intention dès que j'ai compris que j'en étais un. Alors je voulais voir Rebekah pour qu'elle me dise comment faire, sans que tu interviennes.

- Mais enfin tu te rends compte de ce que tu voulais faire ? Demanda Caroline.

- Je voulais le faire et comme tu le vois je ne l'ai pas fait. Je profite tout simplement. J'en ai marre d'être le Matt Donovan dont personne ne se soucie sous prétexte que je me débrouille seul ! J'ai toujours clamer que j'aimais ma vie de simple humain et c'était le cas, mais maintenant je suis un vampire. Moi ! Alors je ne veux pas vivre une éternité entière tel que je le faisais.

- Je pensais que tu aurais préféré me parler à moi, ton amie depuis la primaire. Bref.

- Je vais me coucher ! S'écria Kol en donnant deux trois coups de poings dans le ventre de Matt pour s'amuser. C'est quand tu veux pour ressortir hein ?

- Ouuuaiiiii, pas de soucis potaux. Hurla Matt en lui tendant sa main droite. Kol répondit positivement à cette demande et lui serra la main. Au premier contact, Matt serra si fort que Kol changea de couleur jusqu'à ce que Matt le la lui lâche en ricanant sournoisement.

- Je t'en devais bien une ! La dernière fois au bal tu m'as pratiquement péter la main ! ricana Matt tout fière de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Kol quitta la pièce et Caroline leva les yeux au ciel. Son ami venait de s'affaler sur le divan et de s'endormir. Les premiers ronflements se firent entendre. Elle soupira et lui enleva les chaussures puis lui mis correctement les pieds sur le canapé. Elle alla chercher une couverture et le recouvrit.

- As-tu parlé à ta mère ? Demanda Klaus, arrivé lui aussi dans le salon.

- Non, elle ne veut pas me voir, je crois qu'elle a besoin d'encaisser tout ce qui a pu se passer.

- Je vais m'en occuper jolie blonde, en attendant viens avec moi.

- Où ça ?

- A la cave, je veux te montrer quelque chose.

- Klaus, je ne ferai pas l'amour dans une cave alors que ma mère et ta famille sont en haut …

Klaus explosa de rire. Il adorait cet aspect spontané. Il s'arrêta donc quelques secondes pour embrasser fougueusement Caroline et la renverser sur le dos. Celle-ci se mit à rire et profita de l'instant présent telle une petite fille gâté par la joie et le bonheur. Klaus la releva et l'entraîna dans la cave. Il retira sa veste et la posa sur une chaise vide juste à côté de celle ou l'homme était attaché.

Caroline poussa un petit cris de surprise et n'osa pas s'approcher du détenu.

- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ca mon coeur, répondit Klaus, c'est ton deuxième entraînement.

- Klaus je suis incapable de faire du mal à un humain.

- Et pourtant tu vas devoir le faire. Nous partons demain et je veux que tu sois paré à toutes les éventualités y compris celle de te défendre contre un chasseur de vampire.

- Un chasseur de vampire ? Tu rigoles là ?

- Absolument pas love. Et cet homme là est idéale pour tes débuts.

L'homme sur sa chaise cracha par terre et rigola si fort qu'il en toussa d'étouffement. Il leva la tête et prit la parole:

- Je suis sur-entraîné pour ce type de situation, j'ai vécu pire.

- Je vois que tu as fini de chouiner.

- J'avais cru comprendre que Klaus était un homme de parole, j'ai donc été surpris de voir que tu ne me libérerais pas.

- Regarde le bien Caroline, continua Klaus tout en décrochant une droite à l'homme. Vois-tu c'est un chasseur de vampire. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas croisé un. La plupart ont des cicatrices. Chez eux, les cicatrices sont un très grand signe distinctif... Plus tu en as, plus tu as tué de vampires, et plus ta réputation est grande.

Étant donné qu'elle serait probablement amené à en rencontrer un, un jour ou l'autre, Caroline occulta l'aspect répulsif de la leçon et écouta attentivement le reste.

- Mais il n' y a pas que les cicatrices qui parlent, eux aussi. Ils racontent leurs exploits ou leurs rencontres. Et ça ne serait pas une mauvaise chose qu'il raconte qu'il y a une nouvelle dans le clan Mickaelson et que tu te forges une réputation.

- Qu'entends-tu par réputation ?

- C'est simple, continua Klaus. En étant avec moi, mon seul nom te protège mais j'aimerai que de ton côté également ton nom évoque la peur, le respect, la grandeur. Klaus se rapprocha tendrement de Caroline l'embrassant entre chaque mot qu'il continuait de prononcer. Il doit évoquer notre lien …. notre relation ….

- C'est pas vrai ! S'extasia d'horreur le chasseur. Quelle horreur, encore une chance que vous ne puissiez pas procréer.

Excéder par cette réflexion, Klaus se détacha de Caroline. Son ton et son visage se refroidirent pour laisser place aux règlements de compte.

- Ne fais pas ton malin, tu n'es pas en position de force ! Précisa Klaus.

- Tu as qu'à me détaché et tu verras …. bluffa le chasseur.

Klaus rigola, et alla pour détacher l'homme. Ce dernier resta pantois mais apprécia le geste. Il savait qu'une fois libre, il pourrait se servir de son savoir pour s'échapper. Après tout, il avait passé assez de temps dans cette cave pour avoir peaufiné un plan.

- Klaus ? demanda timidement Caroline.

Une fois détaché, l'Hybride claqua la paume de sa main contre la poitrine de l'homme et l'envoya valser un peu plus loin.

- A toi love, dit Klaus en désignant sa vampire.

- A moi ? S'étonna Caroline.

- Oui, d'ici quelques secondes il faudra que j'intervienne pour que tu ne le tue pas de sang froid.

- Comment ça ? Klaus, qu'est ce que tu as derrière la tête ?

- C'est lui qui a porté les coups à ta mère Caroline.

- HEIN ? Non, c'est pas vrai, déplora Caroline.

- Alors là du jamais vu ! Déclara l'homme. Si tu crois que ta blondasse sainte ni-touche va réussir à me faire quelque chose, tu te goures. Vous êtes des abominations de la nature, vous méritez tous de CREVER ! Et je me ferai une joie de commencer par elle … puis par toi !

En un quart de seconde, Klaus attrapa le chasseur par les cheveux pour mettre sa tête en évidence et prit la parole :

- Rebekah et Kol l'ont chopé et me l'ont ramené parce qu'il parlait de toi. En creusant un peu plus, il s'avère que c'est lui qui a porté les coups à ta mère.

A nouveau, Caroline se décomposa. C'était trop dur pour elle d'imaginer ou ne serait ce que de penser à une scène de torture impliquant sa mère. Rien que d'y penser, elle se mettait dans une colère noire et elle se promettait de la venger. Alors, elle s'avança près du chasseur et le regarda droit dans les yeux lui posant une question dont elle appréhendait la réponse.

- C'est toi ? Tu as fait ça à ma mère ?

Le chasseur éclata d'un rire à moitié fou, ne mesurant probablement pas l'idiotie dont il faisait preuve à cet instant. Mais il était de nature provocatrice et il ne voulait pas leur faire le plaisir de se montrer effrayé. Dans ses conditions, perdu pour perdu, l'homme se laissa aller à ses pensées :

- Si tu savais ce que j'ai fais à ta mère … cette traîtresse méritait chaque coup que je lui ai porté.

- La ferme ! Injuria Caroline en lui mettant une droite.

Klaus ne tenait déjà plus le chasseur et s'était écarté. Il savait que la frustration de Caroline, que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, Tyler, le piège, sa mère allait ressortir maintenant et qu'il faudrait la modérer une fois toute cette rage sortie. Les coups commençaient à pleuvoir depuis les deux camps sans que Caroline ne puisse prendre le dessus.

- Ne te laisse pas contrôler par tes émotions love, soit plus intelligente que lui, lui conseilla Klaus.

- Il a raison ! Compléta le chasseur, tes coups sont minables, et ta motivation aussi fillette !

Caroline multiplia alors les coups limitant les récidives. Mais les détails que lui fournissaient le chasseur sur la torture de sa mère la rendait faible. Elle n'arrivait pas à ne pas se laisser envahir par l'émotion et la colère laissant le chasseur avoir le dessus.

- Je vais t'avouer quelque chose … j'ai jubilé à chaque cri de douleur et de supplication …

- CAROLINE ! Hurla Klaus, reprends toi !

- C EST TOUT CE QUE T' AS SUCEUSE DE SANG ?! Si ta mère est dans cet état, c'est à cause de toi … SALE BETE INFAME ! …. Si tu étais morte, ta mère vivrait bien mieux...

- Caroline ! Gronda Klaus, ne te laisse plus marcher dessus ! C'est fini ça ! Réagit intelligemment et ferme lui son clapet ! C'est maintenant ou jamais !

Motivé par ce que lui disait Klaus, Caroline se ferma à ses émotions et se mit à anticiper les coups de son adversaire. Elle contra une à une chaque attaque et repris progressivement le dessus au grand plaisir de Klaus qui la voyait enfin se défendre. Elle lui brisa d'abord la jambe droite. On entendit un craquement sinistre et la jambe se mit à pendouiller dans un angle improbable. Mais le chasseur ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et il continua d'attaquer tandis que Caroline se sentait euphorique. Elle extériorisait enfin toute la frustration et toute la pression qu'elle avait accumulé depuis quelques jours. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers une longue tige en fer posé près d'une vieille cheminé en très piteux état. D'une traite, elle l'enfonça dans l'épaule du chasseur le clouant au mur. Immobile, le chasseur comprit qu'il venait de perdre.

- Ca fait mal hein ? questionna Caroline. Oh que oui ça fait mal ! J'imagine qu'à cet instant précis tu aimerais que je mette fin à tes souffrances mais c'est hors...de...question. Tu ne l'as pas fait pour ma mère, je ne le ferai pas pour toi.

- Sache que j'ai aimé saigner ta mère et que je le referais sans hésité.

Caroline de nouveau calmer s'avança près du chasseur et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Bonne nuit !

Puis elle lui craqua la nuque. Elle sentit des mains se poser sur ses hanches.

- Pitié, dis moi que s'en est fini des entraînements. Je crois que j'en ai assez … Klaus la prit dans ses bras et ajouta :

- Ca ira pour le moment, tu en connais bien assez. Je suis fière de toi « love » tu as su mettre tes émotions de côté un instant et tu t'es dévoilé ! Tu apprends vite et bien, c'est parfait.

-Tant pis pour la réputation ! Cet homme méritait son sort et je ne regrette rien ! On ne s'attaque pas à ma mère, ni aux gens que j'aime !

- Je pense qu'il l'a bien compris « sweetheart « se moqua gentiment Klaus.

- Rhhho arrête ! Rigola Caroline en lui affligeant une tape sur l'épaule , C'est pas drôle ! Et puis tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'en avais marre de toujours devoir me brider, marre de tout pardonner.

- C'est exactement pour ça que je voulais t'ouvrir les yeux. Maintenant, monte en haut te nourrir un peu.

- Et le corps ?

- Là par contre, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on laisse à une jolie blonde. Je m'occupe du reste, monte.

- Merci ….

Caroline partit pour remonter mais elle s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers.

- Tu sais je dois cette réussite à mon talentueux et sexy professeur !

- Le professeur en question a d'ailleurs quelques idées en tête pour son élève. Mais qui se déroulerait plutôt dans une chambre … ou ailleurs selon tes envie …. lui glissa Klaus.

- C'est noté, rajouta Caroline le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en continuant à monter les dernières marches.


	15. I'm into You

CHAPITRE 15 : I'm into You

Klaus se dépêcha de faire disparaître le corps et s'empressa de rejoindre sa Caroline. Celle-ci s'était paisiblement endormie dans la chambre de Klaus.  
Une fois déshabillé, ce dernier vint se faufiler au près de Caroline et commença à lui caresser la joue tout en admirant la beauté de la jeune la câlina pour la faire réagir. Ses lèvres effleurèrent sa peau tout en parcourant délicatement chaque courbe de son corps. Il s'arrêta au niveau de sa bouche et y déposa quelques baisers gourmands la réveillant tout en douceur laissant ainsi ses mains continuer le travail en contre bas. Lorsque sa main droite se faufila dans son entre-jambe, insistant ainsi sur de léger mais précieux va et vient, il la sentit gémir furtivement puis écarter progressivement les jambes. Elle remonta sa nuisette bleue transparente pour permettre à Klaus d'en apprécier le toucher mais aussi la vue.  
Excitée et bouillonnante de désir, Caroline se laissait faire jouissant du plaisir exquis qu'il lui procurait. Son souffle saccadé se collait parfaitement au rythme qu'avait donné la main de Klaus. C'était fou comme une seule main pouvait réussir à la faire chanter de délice. Et ceci n'était que le commencement, une sorte d'échauffement. Et effectivement, Klaus souleva Caroline par la taille et la positionna à califourchon sur lui de sorte qu'il puisse venir goûter son clitoris. Caroline comprit le stratagème et cala chacune de ses mains de part et d'autre du corps chaud de son homme. Tandis qu'elle sentait la langue de son amant la picorer ici et là, Caroline s'occupa de caresser puis d'enserrer le membre exalté de Klaus déjà au garde à vous mais qui ne manqua pas de redoubler de taille face au rythme effrené que lui faisait prendre Caroline. Cette dernière poussait des cris de plus en plus perçant, ce qui déclencha chez elle une certaine gêne au vue du nombre d'habitants présents dans la demeure.  
Elle se décida alors, à contre cœur, à mettre fin à cette sublime gâterie pour prendre les choses en main. Mais Klaus comprit ce qui retenait sa jolie blonde et il ne mit pas plus d'une seconde pour trouver une solution au problème. En effet, il la cramponna et l'amena en dehors de la maison pour qu'elle puisse laisser exploser son plaisir sans aucune retenue. Enfin, ils étaient seuls au monde, rien que tout les deux.  
Surprise, mais aussi très impressionnée que Klaus ait rapidement compris ce qui la tracassait, Caroline put enfin se laisser aller toute entière. Cette fois, ces cris respiraient la sensualité, la volupté, la tendresse. Caroline chevauchait Klaus et Klaus chevauchait Caroline satisfaisant leur boulimie de plaisir. Lui en elle, elle en lui, se confondant ainsi pour mieux jouir de plaisir. L'intensité n'était d'ailleurs plus la même depuis qu'ils étaient dehors. C'était autre chose. Les sens de Caroline étaient exacerbés. La légère brise , l'herbe verdoyante , les senteurs florales, tous ces éléments qui normalement n'avaient aucun impact, venaient ici la caresser et la faire frissonner augmentant ainsi sa libido. Une simple serviette de plage était placée sous ses fesses pour éviter que le petits bois ne viennent la blesser. Encore une attention de Klaus lorsqu'il l'avait emmener dehors.

Mais la nouveauté de cet échange se trouva dans les crocs. Klaus les avait sortis afin de faire découvrir à Caroline un tout autre pan de l'univers sexuel auquel elle n'avait probablement du jamais assisté. Tout deux assis, Klaus derrière Caroline, il laissa ses canines lui frôler le bas du dos, puis remonter progressivement jusqu'à son cou. Puis, Klaus enroba Caroline de sorte de la capturer toute entière. Tout en continuant d'effleurer cette blanche et douce peau avec ses crocs, Klaus s'arreta à hauteur de ses seins pointillant leur jalousie de ne pas encore avoir été capturés. La jeune femme retint son souffle. Désormais, elle était diablement excité par le risque, le danger. Elle voulait qu'il continu, qu'il aille plus loin. Klaus sourit de malice puis mordilla délicatement ses seins, les maniant avec une extrême délicatesse en faisant attention de ne pas percer la peau. Comblée, Caroline prit entre ses mains la tête de l'Hybride et la serra plus fort pour qu'il ne cesse ses mouvements. La bouche de Klaus esquissa un second sourire avant de mordre pour de bon le bout du téton. Dès lors allongé, Klaus ne manqua pas de donner au même moment de bons coups de rein. Caroline jubilait d'extase et ses gémissements se répercutait au plus profond de la foret. Klaus bougeait au rythme de ses succions , arrachant à chaque pousser des petits cris à sa Blonde . Elle se sentait brûlante, c'était à la limite du supportable. La pression se faisait plus intense surtout dans son bas ventre. Comprenant la jouissance que lui procurait les morsures de son partenaire, Caroline fit de même. Elle planta ses crocs à plusieurs reprises dans le corps de son amant qui ne manqua pas de lui faire sentir sa reconnaissance en accentuant les va et viens. D'un seul coup, Klaus se redressa et regarda Caroline dans les yeux. Ils se fixèrent avec tendresse pendant moins d'une seconde avant que Caroline ne projette sa tête en arrière en poussant un long hurlement de plaisir. Jamais un orgasme n'avait été si puissant. Ils crièrent de concert avant de retomber tendrement l'un dans les bras de l'autre, essayant de reprendre leur souffle . Caroline jetta un rapide coup d'oeil à son corps et vit les morsures se refermer et guérir presqu' immédiatement ce qui la rassura. Elle venait de se rendre compte que Klaus l'avait mordu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, en nous mordant mutuellement, en étant en contact avec nos sangs respectifs, il n' y aucun soucis à avoir. Et tu sais que je ne t'aurais pas mordu si cela représentait un danger pour toi, lui confirma Klaus. Mais reconnait qu'il fallait absolument que tu gouttes à cette expérience.  
Satisfaite, Caroline referma les yeux et se laissa retomber  
- Oh que oui ! C'était tellement ... tellement bon ! répondit Caroline à bout de souffle en se laissant retomber sur la serviette. Puis elle renversa son corps sur le côté et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Klaus.  
- Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien, tu penseras surement que c'est tôt mais ... je ... je t'aime Klaus.  
Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse en retour. Un peu frustré par la situation, Caroline se releva sur les coudes et regarda Klaus qui semblait totalement ailleurs.  
- Je t'aime, répéta-t-elle.  
- Il y a quelqu'un, finit par dire Klaus.  
- Euh, ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais.  
- Ce n'est pas un blague Caroline, il y a quelqu'un.  
- Quelqu'un ? Ou ça ?

Klaus était déjà debout à 100 mètres de Caroline entièrement nu et tenant une jeune fille par la gorge. Celle-ci ne se débattait pas et semblait apprécier la situation. Davantage honteuse qu'on est pu assister à leur étreinte, Caroline chercha par n'importe qu'elle moyen de quoi se couvrir. Elle se servit de la serviette sur laquelle ils étaient pour s'y enrouler et enfin avancer pour voir ce qui se tramait un peu plus loin.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Questionna-t-elle interloquée.  
L'Hybride posa la demoiselle à terre ce qui ne manqua pas de la rendre hystérique.  
- OH MON DIEU ! Je t'ai retrouvé ! Débuta l'inconnue. Klaus Mickaelson en personne et nu comme un verre ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Quel corps de rêve ! Oh mon dieu ! Je peux toucher ?  
En voyant que Klaus souriait, Caroline prit le parti de répondre à sa place.  
- Non tu ne peux pas ! Qui es-tu ?  
- Qui je suis ? répéta la jeune fille. Qui tu es toi d'abord ?  
- Pardon ? Caroline s'approcha d'elle. Faisant facilement une bonne tête de plus, la jeune vampire se risqua à menacer l'inconnue du regard et à la prendre de haut. Mais très vite, la jeune fille se déroba et se remit face à Klaus complètement survolté de voir l'homme nu et aussi proche d'elle.  
- Oh lala, j'en crois pas mes yeux ! Tu es toujours aussi beau, grand et en plus super bien goaler. Je peux toucher ? Allez s'il te plait... Klaus ..  
- Si tu oses y mettre tes mains, menaça à nouveau Caroline, je te brise les doigts c'est clair ?  
- Et bah vas-y viens ! Renvoya l'inconnue.  
- Ca suffit ! gronda Klaus. Je vois que tu es toujours la même Artémonia.  
- Quoi ? Mais parce que tu la connais en plus ? S'indigna Caroline rouge de colère.  
- Mon ange, je te présente Artémonia Hanelyse. C'est une vampire qui a … hum un petit faible pour moi depuis ...quelques siècles !  
Je vois bien le genre ! Commenta sèchement Caroline sans que la jeune femme n'en prenne compte.  
- Pas étonnant ! s'exclama Artemonia , ce type c'est un dieu vivant ! Je me souviens encore dans les années 20 le déhanché qu'il avait. Ca faisait jaser toutes les filles de la ville. Il en a créé des fantasmes à lui tout seul ! Je me le suis souvent imaginé nu , mais là, oh oh là, là ça dépasse de loin tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Avoir un membre aussi ..  
- Arrêtes toi là ou sinon ... Grogna à nouveau Caroline.  
- Sinon quoi ? Provoqua Artémonia.  
- Klaus fait la taire ou je l'étripe. Et que ça rentre bien dans ta tête, adressa Caroline à sa rivale. Ce membre et toute cette personne m'appartiennent. Ose le toucher et je te donne la leçon de ta vie !

Klaus était surpris de voir Caroline adosser le rôle d'une lionne protégeant son bien. Il était fière que sa belle mette autant d'énergie à marquer son territoire. Un territoire qui lui était acquis depuis fort longtemps et pourtant il laissa faire les deux jeunes femmes.  
- Ah ouai tu veux jouer à ça pétasse ! S'écria Artemonia en s'approchant de Caroline. On le fait en une manche. Un combat, la tout de suite. Toi et moi. La gagnante remporte Klaus.  
- Non, toi tu dégages et moi je reste. Ca sonne déjà mieux à mes oreilles, rétorqua froidement Caroline.  
- Déjà à l'époque sa peste de soeur me faisait barrage mais ça ne m'a pas découragé. Alors ce n'est pas une planche à pain qui me fera reculé. J'ai retrouvé mon Klaus et je compte bien ne plus le lâcher.  
- Planche à pain ? Non mais je rêve ? Klaus rappel moi pourquoi je ne peux pas la démembrer là TOUT DE SUITE, MAINTENANT ?  
- Artemonia, je suis certain qu'un bon verre de sang frais te fera le plus grand bien, glissa astucieusement l'Hybride.  
- Tout ce que tu voudras mon Klaus. Oh lala j'en reviens pas. Tu es tellement beau. Je pourrai resté là à te regarder pendant des heures. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Artémonia emboîta le pas de Klaus et s'arrangea pour marcher à ses côtés laissant Caroline un peu plus loin derrière. Cette dernière dépitée par la situation ne put que constater la tentative d'Artémonia de se rapprocher de Klaus. Et qu'elle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit la jeune fille faire semblant de trébucher pour mieux approcher ses lèvres de celle de Klaus.  
- Non mais quel culot ! s'enerva Caroline en s'élançant vers Artémonia. Sa cible n'était qu'à quelques micro centimètre lorsqu'elle sentit des mains entourer sa taille et la retourner brusquement. Les lèvres de Klaus vinrent s'écraser sur les siennes. Ce baiser tendre et passionné lui permit de se calmer. Klaus en profita pour lui glisser à l'oreille :  
- La vengeance n'est pas obligé de s'effectuer dans la douleur love, il y a tellement de facettes à découvrir , toutes aussi bonnes les une des autres ! Calme toi et rentrons, tu veux bien ?  
- Ok, mais dis lui de ne plus t'approcher ni de recommencer ce genre de chose d'accord ?  
- Caroline, je ne suis plus un petit minot de lycée. Je t'ai voulu toi, je t'ai eu et je te garde. Alors ne soit pas ridicule en pensant que je pourrai aller m'amuser ailleurs. C'est toi, et ca sera toi et personne d'autre.  
Caroline sourit, et ne put s'empecher de provoquer Artémoinia restée verte de jalousie.  
- Si tu n'as pas entendu Artémonia, il peut le répeter plus fort qu'en dis-tu ?

- Ca ira Caroline ! Répondit Artémonia.  
Klaus lui fit un dernier baiser sur le front de sa blonde avant de conclure :  
- Après toi Artémonia, la maison est juste ici.

Une fois dans la maison, la jeune fille demanda à pouvoir se rafraîchir. Levé, Kol lui indiqua volontairement et à l'insu de Caroline, la salle de bain privative de son homme. Cette dernière ne put retenir son euphorie à l'idée d'être au milieu des affaires de son idole. Elle toucha à tout, prenant puis reposant chaque objet. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et s'y roula de tout son corps humant le doux parfum des draps. Elle tapa des pieds puis s'empara de l'un des pinceaux posé sur le chevalet. Elle annota la toile en cours de création d'une petite touche personnelle « à toi pour toujours mon bel apollon. ». Puis elle se caressa la joue avec le manche imaginant ainsi qu'il soit les douces mains de Klaus. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, Artémonia prit enfin sa douche et redescendit en bas où Rebekah était elle aussi levé.  
- Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ! Non mais je rêve pincez moi c'est plus possible là ! Hurla-t-elle de désespoir.  
- Avec plaisir Bekah, lui répondit Kol. Vient la que je te pince.  
- Ha ha ha Kol. Va plutôt préparé tes affaires et occupe toi de cette sangsue d'Artémisère.  
- Artémonia ! Rumina l'invitée. Mon prénom c'est AR-TE-MO-NIA !  
- Si tu veux, rétorqua Rebekah avec dédain.

Pour une fois, Caroline appréciait que quelqu'un d'autre face l'objet des foudres de la blonde Originel . Cette Artémonia tapait sur le système de pas mal de monde et Caroline ne comprenait pas la patience dont faisait preuve Klaus à son égard. Caroline lui demanda donc des explications. En guise de réponse, Klaus l'emmena en haut pour prendre à leur tour une bonne douche rafraîchissante. Laissant coulé l'eau sur leur corps, Caroline débuta la conversation.


	16. Artémonia

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Nous sommes désolé pour la longue attente qu'il y a entre les chapitres mais écrire à deux prend plus de temps lorsque nos emplois du temps ne concordent pas ! Mais on espère que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir. Donnez nous des nouvelles sur ce que vous en penserez :-)

_**Rose d'Epine :**_ Ca nous fait plaisir de voir ici :-). Et c'est surtout très gratifiant que tu nous ais laissé une petite review et que tu ais pris la peine de tout lire. MERCIII. Effectivement, le chapitre 15 était un clin d'oeil, ci ce n'est une grosse peinture d'une personne que l'on connait bien. Tout est parti d'un petit challenge qu'on a eu avec Lulu et on a voulu sortir un chapitre humoristique et second degré hihi. Bisous !

**_Sweety :_ **MERCIII pour ta review ! Au vue de ce que nous a dit arté, ça l'a bien fait rire aussi lol. Et c'est vrai que l'on voit une Caroline plus jalouse. Dans la série, Klaus lui court après et elle l'envoie bouler du coup ici, on voulait inverser les tendances et faire que Caroline se remue et se batte pour son homme ^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira :-) Bisous !

**_Justine :_** Ta review est très encourageante et super gentille. MERCIIIIII ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir. C'est super de ce dire qu'un chapitre qu'on a fait vraiment dans le but de faire rire les gens est arrivé à son but. Le second est peut-être plus sérieux et j'espère que tu comprendras où l'on voudra en arriver. Artémonia est certes spéciale mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses ^^. Mais bon, quoi qu'il arrive, Caroline restera certainement sur ses gardes :-)

**_Klarolinienne :_ **LOL, dommage que l'on aime pas Tyler sinon on aurait pu faire un bon petit paragraphe sur une possible relation Tyler / Artémonia. Qui sait ... Tu viens peut-être de nous donner une idée :-)

**_Chupa14 _**: MERCIII pour ta review. On l'attend toujours avec impatience pour voir ce que tu penses du chapitre. Contente de voir qu'il te plait. Et j'espère qu'Artémonia te surprendra ^^.

**_Nina :_** MERCIII pour tes review. Je crois que tu as mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Artémonia a une araignée au plafond mais elle reste importante pour klaus. Sinon, il aurait laissé Caroline lui faire manger ses dents. ^^ Donc il y a anguille sous roche. Dans ce chapitre, nous montrons un petit bout de ce que peut-être Artémonia ^^. Petit à petit, on en apprendra plus sur elle. J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira :-) Bisous !

* * *

Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça avec elle ?  
- Tout simplement parce que ça m'amuse love.  
- Pardon ?  
Caroline se détacha de Klaus et empoigna le shampoing qu'elle déversa sur son cuir chevelu avant de le masser mécaniquement. Elle fit en sorte de ne pas croiser son regard pendant que Klaus justifiait sa réponse.  
- Artémonia fait partie d'un groupe de femmes qui me voue un culte. Je ne peux évidemment que les encourager à continuer, tu ne penses pas ?  
La jeune vampire ne répondit rien. Elle attrapa violemment la pomme de douche que tenait Klaus pour la ramener vers elle et se rincer.  
- Lorsque j'ai commencé à prendre davantage d'aisance dans notre fuite contre Mickael, j'ai décidé que quelques écarts me feraient le plus grand bien. C'est pourquoi, j'acceptais volontiers les avances de certaines femmes …  
- … D'où ta splendide réputation des années 20 …  
- … d'où ma splendide réputation des années 20, tu as raison. Au fil des siècles, j'ai attiré à la fois la haine et l'obsession. Jusqu'ici, tu n'as rencontré que la haine vis à vis de moi. Désormais tu connais l'obsession. Artémonia n'en est qu'un exemple.  
- Quoi ? Parce qu'il y en a combien des comme elle ?  
- Quelques unes.  
- COMBIEN ?  
- Je dirai un petit millier.  
- Un millier ? S'écria Caroline regrettant déjà d'avoir poser la question.  
- Mais seulement une petite dizaine se rapproche du comportement d'Artémonia.  
C'est à dire ?  
- Elles me cherchent, pistent chaque indice dans l'espoir de pouvoir m'approcher.  
- C'est insensé ! Et … Et .. dégoutant !  
- Love, ces femmes étaient pour moi une agréable distraction. Crois-tu que j'étais resté inactif pendant toutes ces années, attendant patiemment de croiser ton chemin?  
- De là à … à … à avoir un harem de filles hystériques et collantes à tes pieds. Et ca te fait rire en plus ?  
- Oui, répondit Klaus qui ne pouvait contenir son fou rire. Je te fais marcher Caroline.  
- C'est pas vrai ! Je ne trouve pas sa drôle du tout.  
- C'est parce qu'il faut que tu te relaches un peu.  
- C'est ça.

Caroline referma l'eau et attrapa une serviette qu'elle enroula autour de ses cheveux. Elle enfila ensuite l'un des peignoirs accroché au porte-manteau et se retira dans la chambre. Klaus ne mit pas longtemps à la rejoindre.  
- Je t'écoute pour la vraie histoire Klaus.  
- Oui Caroline, répondit-il d'un ton sérieux mais ironique. Artémonia est la fille de Britany Hanelyse. Une vieille connaissance.  
- Vieille de combien ?  
- Vieille de 1 000 ans. Britany était la petite soeur de Tatia, la première femme qu'Elijah et moi avons aimé en tant qu'humain. Tatia fut aussi la première humaine que nous ayons mordu pour achever notre transition. Dans un premier temps, la transformation nous a pris toute notre énergie et notre attention au point de ne pas avoir eu conscience de ce qui venait de se passer pour Tatia. Ensuite, quelques heures plus tard, le corps inerte et ensanglanté de Tatia gisait sur le sol.

Un peu désorienté par ses douloureux souvenirs, Klaus s'assit sur le lit. Caroline voulut lui donner un geste d'affection, mais ce dernier s'écarta. C'était la première fois qu'il se confiait sur la mort de celle qu'il avait tant aimé.  
- Klaus ? L'interrogea Caroline. Conti …  
- Oui. La suite est plus dure Caroline, répliqua Klaus sans même lever les yeux vers sa blonde.  
- Je peux tout écouter. Continue s'il te plait.

- Très bien. Lors de ma transformation, tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Mickael s'est rendu compte que je n'étais pas son fils biologique et qu'Esther l'avait trompé. Il s'est donc empressé de massacrer une partie du village. Il tua tous les hommes sans exceptions. Il ne restait donc que les femmes, les enfants et les nouveaux-nés. De notre côté, nous n'étions déjà plus nous-même. Nos émotions, nos sentiments étaient décuplés. Alors, lorsque je me suis rendu compte que ma mère s'était servi de Tatia pour nous nourrir, je suis rentré dans une colère si noire et si dévastatrice que je lui en ai arraché le coeur. La suite tu l'as connais. Bref, le sang fraîchement coulé a amené Rebekah et Kol, totalement impuissant et soumis à leurs pulsions, à me suivre. Nous avons donc massacré le reste du village.

- Les femmes ... et les enfants ... ?

- Les femmes et les enfants Caroline. Aucun survivant à une exception près.

Caroline ne sut quoi répondre. C'est vrai qu'elle ignorait pas mal de choses de la vie passée de Klaus. Non pas qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui raconte un conte de fée, mais les images d'un massacre de femmes et d'enfants ne passaient vraiment pas bien dans son esprit. Cependant, et ça, elle ne sut comment l'expliquer, elle voulait savoir la suite. Elle saluât même l'honnêteté dont faisait preuve Klaus. Il aurait pu l'épargner, la traiter comme une enfant incapable d'entendre les pires souvenirs mais non. Il ne lui avait rien caché. Caroline prit une profonde inspiration et reprit le fil de la conversation.

- Et Elijah ? demanda-t-elle timidement.  
- J'y viens. Elijah lui, a éprouvé la même peine que moi en voyant Tatia morte. Sauf que même transformé, il gardait cette droiture qu'on lui connait encore aujourd'hui. Tatia, habitait la dernière maison du village, celle qui marque la fin du massacre. Le temps que nous tuions les autres, il s'est arrangé pour éloigner Britany de nous. Une fois tout ce bazar maîtrisé j'ai pu me concentrer sur Tatia. Je savais que nous n'avions pas touché à sa soeur et qu'elle était quelque part. Alors au détour de ma fuite contre Mickael, je l'ai recherché et j'ai veillé sur elle. Je m'arrangeais pour ne pas tomber sur Elijah qui lui aussi, se sentait le devoir de la protéger. Et puis Britany a grandit, elle s'est mariée. Elle n'a eu qu'une fille unique que tu connais.  
- Artémonia ?  
- Artémonia, affirma Klaus.  
- Comment est-elle devenue vampire ? Je ne comprends pas.  
- Nous avions convenu avec Britany que lorsque je n'étais pas là physiquement, elle garderait une fiole de mon sang afin de la guérir elle, ou sa fille en cas de problème. Mais lorsque je suis revenue la voir, la maison semblait à l'abandon. Le bois avait noirci, les volets cachaient le reste des vitres encore en état sur la façade. En rentrant à l'intérieur, j'ai pu sentir le sang frais. J'entendais les sucions affamées qui s'exerçaient sur un corps à peine vivant. Et pour cause, Britany était allongée là, sur le lit. Une longue robe de chambre jaune devenue rouge. Elle avait les traits du visage tellement marqué et tiré par la douleur. Étant petite, elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa soeur, mais là, elle en était méconnaissable. Les morsures lui recouvraient le visage et les membres. La pauvre Artémonia se tenait là, à ses côtés et dégoulinante de sang.

- Elle …  
Caroline n'osa pas finir sa phrase.  
- Oui, compléta Klaus. Elle s'est nourrit de sa mère. On peut même dire qu'elle l'a massacrée.  
- Mais... pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?  
- A cette époque et dans ces quartiers, la peste Noire faisait rage. Les rues étaient parsemées de cadavres et Artémonia n'y a pas échappé. Voyant que sa fille ne survivrait pas, Britany a fait le choix de lui donner mon sang pour la guérir. Et comme tu le sais, il fallait absolument qu'elle se nourrisse pour achever sa transformation. Britany s'est donc offerte à sa fille pour être certaine qu'elle survive. Ensuite, Rebekah et moi l'avons prise avec nous pendant quelques mois mais connaissant ma soeur, tu imagines bien que la cohabitation est devenue assez insupportable. D'autant plus que très vite, Artémonia en pinçait pour moi. Je l'ai donc officiellement laissé partir faire ses expériences. Alors qu'officieusement je l'ai faite surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de se défendre seule.  
- Whoua .. C'est … Je …  
- Par courtoisie, et par respect pour Tatia, je me suis occupé de sa soeur Britany. Et il en est aujourd'hui de même pour Artémonia, sa fille.  
- Klaus, je suis surprise. Je ne pensais pas...  
- … que je pouvais m'occuper d'une autre personne que la mienne ?  
- Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis.  
- Mais tu l'as pensé.  
- Oui. Ecoute, depuis que tu es arrivé dans nos vies, tu ne peux pas dire que tu te sois montré.. très... altruiste. On ne t'a pas vu non plus avoir une grande compassion à notre égard.  
- Je sais, je ne le montre pas, et pourtant, comme tu le vois, je sais faire attention aux autres. Pas avec n'importe qui évidemment. Je conçois donc qu'Artémonia soit un peu extrême dans ses propos et dans ses actes, mais elle est jeune, et j'ai du respect pour elle.  
- Oui, j'ai compris, je vais prendre sur moi même si ça me … oohhh … ça me rend chèvre!  
- Rebekah y arrive, alors pour toi, ça sera un jeu d'enfant.

Klaus fit chavirer sa blonde sur le côté du lit et l'embrassa fougueusement quand soudain, elle se releva à la vitesse vampirique vers la salle de bain grommelant des « seriously » à tout va. Elle fixa le miroir avec insistance en voyant le petit mot gravé à l'index sur la couche de buée : « Klaus + Artémonia = Coeur ». Un bruit de verre brisé retentit dans la chambre laissant grouiller les milles morceaux du miroir à terre. Klaus leva les sourcils interloqué.  
- Fais des efforts Caroline, fais des efforts. Murmurait la jeune femme. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire.  
- C'était quoi ça ?  
- Rien ! Rien ! Rien ! Et encore Rien OK? On oublie ? Prend moi dans tes bras.

En bas, Artémonia était confortablement assise sur l'un des fauteuils. Elle regardait Rebekah descendre et encore descendre de grosses valises à moitié fermés tant elles étaient remplies. Suspicieuse, elle demanda à Kol qui passait par là, la raison de tout ce remue ménage.  
- Vous partez ?  
- Très perspicace ! Lança Rebekah avant d'ajouter, tu as dû faire de grandes études pour comprendre ça toute seule ..  
- Rebekah ! Gronda Klaus. Occupes-toi de tes affaires tu veux !  
- A vos ordres Grand Niklaus ! Répondit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.  
- Viens avec moi Arté, j'aimerai qu'on parle tous les deux, continua Klaus.  
- Tous les deux ! Répéta l'intéressée. Oh oui oui oui ! Je te suis où tu veux !  
- A la cave ça suffira ok ?  
Klaus se tourna vers Caroline qui descendait les escaliers. Il lui fit un signe de tête et partit à la cave. Artémonia lui emboîta le pas. Elle avança sa main afin de pincer amoureusement les fesses de son hôte qui sursauta de surprise. Stupéfaite par le geste, Caroline rata la dernière marche de l'escalier et se retrouva à terre. Contrariée, elle se releva et esquiva le regard moqueur de Kol et Rebekah.

- On peut dire que tu sais attirer l'attention Artémonia. Débuta Klaus.  
- Oui je sais, c'était pas très cool devant Caroline. Mais je voulais voir ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre. Je ne veux pas confier mon Klaus à n'importe qui. Une aussi belle sculpture que toi mérite la meilleure. Et si ce n'est pas moi, alors c'est que je dois en vérifier la qualité.  
Klaus rigola de bon coeur avant de reprendre son sérieux.  
- Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?  
- Toi.  
- Arté ?  
Ok, reprit la jeune femme, j'étais en contact avec Elijah depuis un moment. Je l'alertais des différentes rumeurs sur vous. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait quelques bruits plus insistants que d'autre.  
- Explique toi.  
- Le bruit court depuis un petit moment que la lignée des Petrova s'est éteinte et que le grand Klaus Mickaelson serait en difficulté.  
- En difficulté?  
- Ouai, maintenant que tu n'as plus ta poche de sang pour créer tes hybrides, tu es moins menaçant tu vois ? Surtout que le nom de Caroline commence à circuler. Beaucoup pense que tu t'es rangé et qu'il y a une place à prendre en haut de la pyramide. D'autant plus qu'un pieux anti-Originel serait dans la nature et permettrait à quiconque l'obtenant de tuer définitivement un Originel.  
- C'est fâcheux … très fâcheux, répéta Klaus.  
- Mais le plus important c'est que l'origine de ces dires viennent d'un des Salvatores.  
- Pardon ?  
- Toutes nos informations nous parviennent du bouche à oreille, mais quand tu creuses un peu plus, il n'est pas difficile de savoir d'ou cela provient.  
- J'écoute.  
- C'est Damon Salvatore. Et crois moi, j'ai vérifié avant de venir t'en parler ici.  
- Ca tombe bien, nous devions lui rendre visite avant de partir. Ca sera l'occasion de remettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ça.  
- Fais le, mais fais le vite Klaus. Tu sais que je te respecte et que je respecte ta famille et maintenant Caroline, mais les choses changent vite. Et si tu ne mets pas fin aux bruits qui courent maintenant, c'est la porte ouverte à tous. Chacun cherchera le fameux pieu et chacun essayera de gagner du galon. De mon côté, sache que tu n'as rien à craindre.  
- Très bien. J'aimerai que tu fasses encore quelque chose pour moi.  
- Tout ce que tu veux, vas-y.  
- Trouve moi un clan de loup. Une petite vingtaine me sera amplement suffisant.  
- J'y vais à une seule condition.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Que je puisse encore rendre ta copine jalouse. Elle est s'y prévisible que j'en jubile d'avance !  
- Ok, mais rapidement. Je dois rétablir l'ordre et je n'ai pas le temps de régler les problèmes ménager.  
- Je ferai juste ce qu'il faut mon Klaus.

Sur cet entrefaite les deux interlocuteurs remontèrent ensemble dans le salon. Les valises avaient doublé de volume et Rebekah jeta ce qui semblait être la dernière sur le haut de la pile.  
- Tu es au courant que ce que tu prends là ne sont pas tes véritables affaires Beki ? Interrogea Kol.  
- Il n'y a que des grandes marques dans les placards de cette maison ! Ce serait un crime de laisser tout ça dépérir ici. Si on part, autant partir dans de bonnes conditions.

- Moi j'en ai marre de tes valises Rebekah. C'est la dernière que j'écrase pour qu'elle ferme c'est clair ? Ronchonna Matt.

- Qui aurait cru que le quaterback de la ville jouerait les groom service pour mon hystérique de soeur.

- Va te faire voir Kol ! répondit Rebekah. C'est bon c'était la dernière en plus.

- Caroline ! Hurla Klaus au travers de la maison sans prêter attention aux petites chamailleries. Il est temps d'y aller. D'abord chez les Salvatores, et ensuite on dégage d'ici !

- J'arrive hurla Caroline. Cette dernière se posta devant la porte de chambre de sa mère. Fermée depuis la veille, Caroline devait maintenant prendre une décision et l'appliquer rapidement. Klaus était déjà suffisamment patient et elle ne voulait pas tirer indéfiniment sur la corde. Elle s'approcha de la porte et tourna la poignée avec force, la déverrouillant.

- Maman ? chuchota-t-elle. Maman, s'il te plait, il faut qu'on parle maintenant.


	17. Départ

Coucou les amis , nous revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ^^ ! désolé pour l'attente ! on essaye de faire ce qu'on peut mais nous avons des emplois du temps très chargé ! ^^ en tout cas nous sommes toujours ravis de lire les nouvelles reviews , rien ne nous fait le plus plaisir , et nous espérons encore en recevoir pour ce chapitre ^^ on croise les doigts ! en tout cas nous voulions remercier klarolisia qui nous a beaucoup aidé à écrire cette partie de l'histoire , nous nous prosternons devant elle loool , hein mémé ! ^^

**pour Nina** : merci nina pour ta review ^^ désolé pour l'attente ... en tout cas nous sommes contente que tu as aimé le chapitre , ne t'inquiète pas pour artemonia elle saura se rendre utilie le moment venu ^^

**pour Cassandre : **lool je vois que tu as aimé toute la subtilité de notre description , les détails etc... je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire ;) le faite que tu nous disent que notre fanfiction se départage des autres textes nous touchent beaucoup ^^ merci ^^ on met beaucoup de nous même pour faire sortir notre histoire du lôt ^^ Pour rebekah et caroline ... ;) qui vivra verra loool j'en dis pas plus ...

**pour Klarolisia :** Tu as tout compris sur notre artemonia loool à croire que tu l'as connais personnellement niark niark ^^ en tout cas on adore développer ce personnage ... tout coule de source avec elle ! ^^ l'idée d'un artemonia tyler est interessante loool comment appellerons nous ce couple ... tylonia ? artemyler ? loool à voir ... "evil" "evil"

sinon les filles parlons de quelques choses de sérieux ... voici un forum avec des OS sur le karoline et où vous pourrez parler de la série et du klaroline à volonté ^^ n'hésitez surtout pas à y aller , à poster , les membres sont super simpas et ouvert ^^ gros bisous tout le monde et à bientôt ^^

CHAPITRE 17 : le départ

Caroline s'approcha du lit où était couchée sa mère. Silencieuse, cette dernière se releva et s'assit en tailleur face à sa fille.

- On doit partir, est ce que …. tu veux venir avec nous ? Il y a de la place tu sais. Et Klaus …

- Ne prononce pas son nom s'il te plait. L'entendre sortir de ta bouche .. c'est .. c'est juste insupportable Caroline.

- Maman …

- …. Non Caroline, j'ai accepté certaines choses mais là tu m'en demandes trop. C'est Klaus !

- Alors qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Les larmes coulaient déjà en abondance sur le visage de Caroline. Elle avait espéré tout au fond d'elle que sa mère comprendrait ses choix. Elle lui avait laissé un peu de temps pour réfléchir mais rien n'y faisait. Cette fois-ci, Liz ne passerait pas outre et le temps manquait. Alors, dévastée par le chagrin, Caroline s'assit à son tour sur le lit. Elle sourit d'un rire forcé à sa mère et lui prit les mains.

- Maman, tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'avoir acceptée ce que je suis devenue mais je vois bien qu'avec Klaus, je t'en demande trop. Je sais aussi que ta vie a été bouleversée. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour être une fille parfaite mais il est temps pour moi d'enlever cette étiquette et de grandir, de voir le monde. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de partir en sachant que tout ira bien pour toi.

- Comment cela peut-il aller en sachant que ma petite fille, va partir avec le pire des hommes ? Caroline ..

- ... Je sais maman, coupa la jeune femme. Je sais. Peut-être que si je te faisais oublier que ...

- ... laisse moi du temps d'accord ? Je ne veux surtout rien oublier.  
Klaus s'avança dans la pièce sous le regard noir du sheriff.  
- Nous devons y aller Caroline. Les voitures sont prêtes.

- Oui. Encore une petite minute s'il te plait, lui demanda-t-elle.

- Très bien.

- Klaus ! s'exclama Liz. Ce dernier se retourna en attendant la suite.

- C'est ma petite ... ma grande fille, reprit-elle, que vous avez avec vous. Je me fiche du nombre de siècle que vous affichez au compteur, je me fiche du nombre de personnes que vous avez tué, vous ne me faites pas peur. Sachez que si je dois traverser la terre entière pour aller récupérer ma fille parce que vous vous montrerez indigne d'elle, je le ferai ! Klaus admirait la franchise avec laquelle Liz lui parlait. "Telle mère telle fille" pensait-il. Outre le fait que ces mots n'avaient aucune valeur d'intimidation pour lui, il leur reconnaissait cependant une valeur sentimentale. Il fit donc mine d'avoir pris en compte ce qu'elle venait de lui dire pour le plus grand plaisir de Caroline.

- Vous partirez avec Kol, Rebekah et Matt dans la première voiture, conclut-il. Caroline et moi seront dans la seconde. Nous passerons une dernière fois vous voir une fois être passé chez les Salvatores puis nous partirons pour l'Europe.  
- On sait dit, compléta Caroline, que tu n'accepterais pas une nouvelle maison de notre part, alors on a demandé à Maxime, le meilleur ami de papa, s'il pouvait t'héberger en attendant. Sauf si tu veux que l'on te trouve une maison...

- Non ! coupa Liz. Ca ira. Merci. Caroline enlaça encore une fois sa mère puis sortit de la chambre.

Dehors, dans le quatre quatre, Artémonia s'installa à l'arrière de la voiture, et posa ses coudes de part et d'autre des deux sièges. Elle s'approcha près de l'oreille de Caroline pour lui chuchoter :

- Tiens toi prête, parce que ce qui va arriver ne va pas te plaire. Surprise par la gravité des paroles de son interlocutrice, Caroline fronça les sourcils et ignora ce qu'elle venait tout juste d'entendre.  
-Ne fais pas genre …. Ce n'est pas parce que je m'amuse à te rendre jalouse qu'il faut que tu en déduises que je ne peux rien dire d'intéressant. Je pense que toi mieux que quiconque peut le comprendre.

- C'est à dire ? Demanda Caroline sur la défensive.

- De ce que j'ai compris, reprit Artémonia, on t'a toujours prise pour une blondasse écervelée et superficielle. Pourtant, si aujourd'hui tu es avec Klaus, c'est que tu es bien loin de ce cliché, je me trompe?

- C'est vrai, affirma Caroline curieuse de savoir où la jeune femme voulait en venir.

- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi Caroline, juste l'alliée de Klaus. Mais toi, où tu te situes ?

- Quelle question ! Avec Klaus !

- Soit. Mais si là, Klaus venait à se retrouver devant Damon Salvatore, ou Elena, quels camps choisiras-tu ? Toujours celui de Klaus ? En es-tu sûre ? Es-tu certaine de pouvoir te battre contre tes amis pour Klaus ? Parce que tu ne peux pas être un coup pour l'un un coup pour l'autre. Désorientée par cette série de questions, Caroline ne sut quoi répondre. A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais voulu envisager ce genre de scénario. Elle pensait tout bonnement être avec Klaus et garder ses amis auprès d'elle. Ce qui semblait pourtant totalement paradoxale, utopique, et tout simplement impossible. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était comment Artémonia avait pu passer du statut de peste insupportable à celui d'alliée et de confidente ? Son visage avait d'ailleurs changé.

- J'imagine que si tu ne réponds pas, c'est que tu n'y as pas réellement songé ?

- Si si, bien sur que si, s'empressa de démentir Caroline. C'est juste que …

- .. C'est juste que tu pensais pouvoir jongler entre les deux camps sans jamais prendre de réelle décision ? Termina Artémonia.

- C'est ridicule je sais.

- Ce n'est pas ridicule, juste infaisable. Ecoute, je ne devrais pas te dire ça mais Klaus est en difficulté.

- En difficulté ? Demanda Caroline affolée par cette révélation.

-Hé du calme OK ! Laisse moi terminer avant. Si je te pose toutes ces questions, c'est qu'il y a des bruits qui courent en ce moment comme quoi le double Pétrova serait mort, qu'une arme permettrait de tuer n'importe quel Originel et que Klaus se serait rangé. Donc pas mal de vampire vont essayé de s'approprier la place du chef …

- Donc Klaus va devoir remettre de l'ordre ?

- C'est exactement ça. Le petit hic, c'est que ces rumeurs viennent de ton ami Damon Salvatore.

- Ce n'est pas mon ami ! S'offusqua Caroline.

- Bref, continua Artémonia, tu comprends par là que Klaus est obligé d'agir et surtout, de demander des comptes à Damon.  
Les poupées russes. Voilà à quoi pensa Caroline à la fin de cette phrase. Que Klaus mette une raclée à Damon, elle en était plutôt contente. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'il paye pour toutes ces atrocités, mais qui disait Damon disait forcément Stefan qui, à son tour, disait forcément Elena, puis Bonnie, puis Jeremy et peut-être même Tyler. En gros, tout n'allait pas se passait comme Caroline le prévoyait. Elle ne s'assiérait pas près d'Elena pour discuter et s'assurer que tout irait bien pour elle. Elle ne dirait pas au revoir à Stefan en le remerciant d'avoir été là et en lui demandant de prendre soin d'Elena. Alors maintenant, à quoi devait-elle s'attendre ? A se battre ? A tuer ? La voix d'Artémonia lui brisa sa bulle de pensée.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que tes amis soient encore en vie ?

- Euh non !

- Bon sang Caroline ! S'enerva Artémonia. Soit réaliste un peu ! Tes amis ont tué Klaus plus d'une fois, toi y compris et vous êtes encore là ! Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a un soucis dans les rapport de force non ? Il y en a qui ont pris cher pour moins que ça. Comprends alors que Klaus va devoir taper du poing sur la table pour leur faire comprendre certaines choses. Tu as voulu être auprès de Klaus, félicitation, tu l'es! Mais assumes cette place ! Défends la et défends le comme lui te défendra ! Mais si tu n'es pas prête à faire tes choix, tu nous mets tous en danger. Moi... sa famille … et lui … toi ...  
A ce moment là, Klaus entra dans la voiture. Il aperçut les yeux brillants de larmes de Caroline qui s'empressa alors de tourner la tête.

- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire ? Demanda-t-il en direction d'Artémonia.

- OUI ! Répondit cette dernière vexée. Et ne prend pas ce ton là avec moi. Tu sais que ca me stresse quand tu es froid et autoritaire. Klaus démarra la voiture et partit sous le regard suspicieux de sa belle.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as demandé de faire ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tu le seras en temps voulu love. Ais confiance. Le reste du voyage se fit dans le silence le plus pesant qu'il y ait. Caroline s'efforçait de retenir ses larmes et de ne pas sauter à la gorge de son Hybride. Pour une fois, il se montrait distant, froid et quelques peu contrarié au point de ne montrer aucun geste d'affection envers Caroline. Lorsqu'au loin on pu apercevoir le manoir des Salvatores, la gorge de Caroline se noua. Maintenant, c'était l'heure des règlements de compte.

Devant la porte d'entrée du manoir, Caroline prit une profonde inspiration et apprécia l'air frais se posant délicatement sur son visage. Elle se retourna pour voir ce que faisait Artémonia. Cette dernière était assise sur le capot de la voiture, la regardant d'un air compatissant. Caroline continua de marcher puis avança machinalement son index vers le bouton de la sonnette tout en chuchotant à Klaus :

- Damon va me tuer après tout ce qui s'est passé.

- Personne ne te touchera Caroline, sois en certaine !

- Ouai je sais … Mais il me fait peur.

- Peur ? Je suis à côté de quoi tu as peur ? Klaus fronça les sourcils et abaissa la main de Caroline avant que le bruit de la sonnerie ne retentisse. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il attendait une raison valable à cette peur injustifiée.

- Quoi ? S'offusqua Caroline. J'ai peur j'ai peur !

- Ce que je veux savoir c'est comment peux-tu avoir peur d'un vampire de misère alors que tu es avec moi ! Crois-tu une seule seconde qu'il aurait le temps de poser la main sur toi sans que je ne puisse intervenir ?

- C'est pas ça.

- C'est quoi alors?

- Raaah tu es embêtant parfois ! Damon et moi sommes sortis ensemble. Enfin, sortir n'est pas le mot. J'étais encore humaine à l'époque et il m'a hypnotisé. Il s'est servi de moi, fin vos trucs de vampire quoi.

- Nos trucs de vampire Caroline ?

- Oui la routine ! L'hypnose, l'abus et paf, faire oublier ! Jusqu'à présent j'ai toujours fait en sorte de l'éviter mais là, j'imagine qu'il sait pour toi et moi et qu'il m'attend de pied ferme. Klaus fit une tendre caresse sur la joue de Caroline et se retourna vers Artémonia en signe de départ. Celle-ci sauta les deux pieds en avant et disparut.

- C'est à nous ma belle, dit Klaus. Caroline voulut à nouveau appuyer sur la sonnette mais Klaus donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte d'entrée la faisant valdinguer au travers de la pièce.  
Damon fut le premier surpris.

- Oh oh ! lâcha-t-il. Ken et Barbie sont à la maison. Où est Sheily ?

- Hilarant Damon ! Vraiment très très drôle ! Le coupa Caroline.

-Tu n'as jamais été très intéressante jusqu'ici Caroline. Ne pense pas que tu le sois devenu maintenant que tu es avec lui, lui balança en retour Damon.

-Va voir Elena à l'étage Caroline, exigea Klaus dans détourner le regarde de Damon. J'ai quelques affaires à régler ici. Caroline s'exécuta et monta voir son amie qui, ayant entendu des voix au salon, s'étaient dirigée vers elles.

-Tu l'as amené ici ? Hurla Elena une fois devant Caroline.

-Il m'accompagne oui mais .. Caroline ne put finir sa phrase. Elle se retourna en voyant Damon traverser la pièce et venir se fracasser de douleur contre une partie de la bibliothèque. Elena lâcha un « non » de désapprobation et courut à la vitesse vampirique vers Damon.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Hurla-t-elle à l'encontre de Klaus. Pourquoi tu l'as ramené ici Caroline ? Damon essayait tant bien que mal d'enlever chacun des bouts de bois enfoncé dans sa peau. Le sang coulait déjà abondamment et il fallait faire vite avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.

-Enlève les débris Elena ! Lui ordonna Damon. Dépêche ! Tout en enlevant les débris, Elena fusillait du regard son amie en lui vociférant sa colère.

-Tu ne penses pas que tu nous manques suffisamment de respect en le côtoyant et en plus il faut que tu le ramènes ici ! C'est pitoyable !

-Hum je vois qu'aujourd'hui ton choix se porte sur Damon Elena, commença Klaus. Qu'en sera-t-il pour demain ? Stefan ? Encore Damon ? Peut-être Stefan ? Ou peut-être les deux ? N'est ce pas plus pitoyable encore ?  
Cette provocation déclencha la fureur d'Elena. Elle laissa Damon pour s'élancer vers Klaus de toute sa puissance et de toute sa colère. Les crocs sortis, les deux mains en avant et prête à en découdre, Elena se jeta sur son ennemi. Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et fut agréablement surpris de voir qu'en revanche Caroline n'était plus à la même place qu'il y a deux secondes. En effet, la jolie blonde venait de s'élancer à son tour sur Elena afin de l'intercepter. Quand il y eut contact, les deux jeunes femmes se battirent sans aucun ménagement. Le dernier mot fut en faveur de Caroline qui projeta à son tour Elena en direction de la bibliothèque. En s'écrasant au sol, Elena releva la tête. Elle rangea ses longs cheveux noirs derrière ses oreilles, essuya le sang qui coulait de ses narines et regarda Caroline :

-Il te fait faire des choses horribles. Regarde ce que tu es devenu à ses côtés.

-J'ai choisi mon camp Elena, et je le défends. Mais je préfère être à ma place qu'à la tienne parce qu'au moins, je sais avec qui je suis, et je le reste ! Klaus s'avança jusqu'au corps ensanglanté de Damon et lui ramassa la main.

-J'ai cru comprendre que du haut de tes 150 ans, tu faisais courir des bruits sur ma personne.

-Hein ? S'exlama Damon. Tu vois bien que je suis occupé à faire la poussière, repasse plus tard.

-Tu as toujours adoré faire de l'humour, ricana Klaus en lui brisant deux de ses doigts. Damon serra les dents sous le regard apeuré d'Elena. Alors ? Continua Klaus, j'écoute.

-C'est bizarre … j'ai l'impression ….que tu n'es pas mon plus grand fan ! Haleta Damon sous la douleur ! Klaus lui saisit le bras et le retourna. On entendit un craquement sinistre résonner dans toute la pièce .

-Damon tais-toi ! Cria Elena horrifié par la tournure des évènements

-Effectivement non ! Je ne le suis pas ! Répondit Klaus.

- Damon ça suffit ! implora à nouveau Elena.

- Elle a raison, compléta Klaus. Dépêche toi de parler que je te laisse au moins deux de tes doigts ! Ca peut toujours servi... L'Hybride lui retourna le poignet tout en appuyant sur le "R" de servir. Malgré la douleur, Daman restait convaincu qu'il ne devait pas parler. Après tout, il avait déjà vécu pire, enfin c'est ce qu'il essaya de se dire pour ne pas laisser paraître une once de faiblesse.

-Très bien, je vois que tu as fait ton choix, continua Klaus en marchant volontairement sur l'autre main. Et j'imagine que fidèle à toi même, je n'ai qu'à porter mes coups envers Elena pour que tu viennes pleurer dans mes jupons, n'est ce pas ? Mettant ses menaces à exécutions, Klaus alla relever Elena par les cheveux la faisant hurler de douleur. Lorsque Damon la regarda il vit que la main droite de Klaus était profondément encré dans sa poitrine.

-STOP ! Hurla Damon ! STOP ! STOP ! STOP ! Klaus enfonça encore plus profondément sa main à chaque stop émit par le vampire. Comprenant ce qui faisait agir Klaus, Damon se tut et regarda Caroline.

-Belle preuve d'amitié blondie. Surtout n'interviens pas, c'est pas comme si Elena risquait sa peau.

-C'est assez déplaisant comme sentiment non ? Interrogea Klaus. Tu demandes quelque chose mais tout le monde s'en fiche. Mieux ! Je continue à faire ce que j'ai envie. N'est ce pas déplaisant d'être de ce côté là de la barrière? Soumis … Faible ….

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Klaus ? Gronda Damon en essayant de se relever.

-Mon problème c'est que tu es un petit con vaniteux et prétentieux que j'aurai dû tuer il y a des lustres ! Je ne l'ai pas fait à mon grand désespoir, mais j'ai pris connaissance de tes prouesses de gentleman avec Caroline.

-Oh pitié, épargne-moi tes leçons de morale ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as jamais hypnotisé pour ton plaisir personnel ! J'ai rapidement été blasé en plus, elle n'était pas très fun en fait. Conscient que le souffle d'Elena ralentissait, Damon prit appui sur l'une des dernières étagères de la bibliothèque restée intacte pour se remettre à la hauteur de Klaus.

- Lâche là et réglons ça d'homme à homme ! proposa Damon non conscient de ce qu'il venait de provoquer.

- Encore faudrait-il que tu sois un homme, rectifia Klaus. Blessé dans son orgueil, Damon changea de stratégie et fonça sur Caroline en lui enfonçant à son tour son poing dans le coeur laissant Klaus stupéfait !

- Alors Klaus, on fait quoi ? demanda Damon non mécontent de ce qu'il venait de prouver. Tu te fais la brune et je me tape la blonde ou on parle sérieusement pour changer !

- J'aurai mille fois le temps de tuer Elena, de t'arracher le coeur, la langue et les tripes tout en rattrapant au vol Caroline saine et sauve. Te crois-tu de taille à m'affronter sur ce terrain Damon ?

-Le prix est cher payé ne penses-tu pas ?

- Pourtant je me sens en vaine aujourd'hui alors je vais quand même tenter ma chance Klaus et toi tu joues la vie de Caroline ou pas ? T'inquiète pas, au pire on pourra noyer notre chagrin tous les deux au Mystic Falls pendant disons les 500 prochaines années. Enfin, ça c'est dans le meilleur des cas parce que dans le pire, tu expliqueras à Caroline pourquoi tu as tué sa meilleure amie au lieu de t'en prendre à moi directement. Je t'ai connu plus en forme. Alors on fait quoi ?  
En un battement de cil, Klaus relâcha Elena sans la tuer et se précipita sur Damon en veillant à contrôler chacun de ses gestes pour ne pas blesser Caroline. Contraint de lâcher prise, Damon profita de l'occasion pour porter la bagarre là ou personne ne pourrait être un point d'ancrage pour Klaus.

- ben tu vois bien qu' on peut être d'accord quand on veut, s'empressa de dire Damon. Klaus l'attrapa par la gorge et le serra. Damon reprit alors plus difficilement :

- C'est plus facile de parler la gorge libre mais après tu fais comme tu veux. Je te dis ça juste au cas où tu voudrais des réponses à tes questions.

- Tu t'en accommoderas ! Je ne négocie plus. Tu voulais qu'on parle d'homme à homme, nous voilà face à face avec tout ce que cela implique. J'ai toute ton attention ?

- Ouai !

- Bien ! Je compte sur toi pour faire taire les âneries que tu as propagés !

- Lâche le ! S'écria Stefan.

- Tiens tiens ! Stefan ! Quel tirade vas-tu nous faire le plaisir de dire ?

- Ca suffit Klaus. Toi et Caroline partez. Damon va mettre fin à tous ce qui circule sur ton compte ! C'était une erreur de sa part.

- Une erreur ? Ricana Klaus en se tournant vers Damon. De vous laisser en vie, ça c'est une erreur ! De se croire plus malin que moi c'est de la bêtise.

- Mais tu n'en attendais pas moins de lui je suppose ? Questionna Stefan.

- Tu as quelque chose à me proposer dirait-on non ?

- C'est exacte. Lâche mon frère.


	18. Go Klaroline Go !

C'est un bien triste jour pour nous car nous devons vous dire que ce chapitre sera le dernier. Les vacances nous ont permis à lulu et à moi de nous retrouver et d'écrire pour la dernière fois ensemble. Nos emplois du temps sont trop chargé, nos intérêts vis à vis de la série divergent et le temps d'attente entre les chapitres devient de plus en plus long voir ridicule.

Nous avons pris le parti de ne pas répondre personnellement à chacune de vos review. Non pas par orgueil mais pas humilité. En effet, presque 2 mois ce sont écoulés depuis notre dernière parution et il serait ridicule de notre part de faire comme si tout datait d'hier. A la place nous, nous contenterons de vous laisser ce petit mot :

- MERCI MERCI ET MERCI pour avoir lu notre histoire.

Une histoire qui est partie d'une très belle rencontre avec ma complice de soeur Lulu ! Nous nous sommes rencontrés grâce à TVD et maintenant nous sommes liés

- MERCI MERCI ET MERCI pour chacune de reviews que l'on a lu avec intéret. Cela nous a donné envie de vous surprendre à chaque nouveau chapitre. Croyez-le ou non mais même absente, nous venions toujours lire si nous avions des messages et nous nous tenions informé dès qu'il y en avait une. On en discutait, on en débattait, on en rigolait.

Bref, vous aviez une place très importante pour nous dans cette fiction. Nous avons essayé de faire quelques clins d'oeil à vos reviews dans ce chapitre. J'espère que vous les trouverez ^^.

Voilà, merci revient assez souvent parce que nous n'avons pas d'autre mot plus fort pour exprimer ce que l'on ressent. C'est super de se dire que l'on a partagé ça ensemble. Alors MERCI MERCI ET ENCORE MERCI.

BONNE LECTURE.

bisous lulu et comette

ps : vous pouvez constater que l'on est toujours aussi bonne pour trouver des titres en rapport avec le chapitre lol!

CHAPITRE 18 : Go Klaroline Go !

Klaus ne lâcha pas prise et se tourna vers Stefan.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Tu n'as pas compris ce que je viens de te dire Klaus ! Lâche Damon.  
L'Hybride scruta rapidement la pièce et envoya valdinguer Damon au travers de la fenêtre.  
Stefan leva les yeux au ciel avant d'expirer son mécontentement.  
- Pourquoi cette tête Stefan ? Ricana Klaus ! Moi, je ne me lasse pas de cette scène.  
- C'est ça ! Renvoya Damon depuis l'extérieur.  
- Reste là bas où je peux t'assurer que tu y retournera avant même d'avoir poser un pied ici ! Gronda à nouveau Klaus.  
- Damon reste dehors le temps que je règle le problème !  
A quelques mètres, Elena et Caroline écoutaient ce qui se passait avec attention sans jamais s'être adressé ni un regard, ni une parole. Elena, qui était toujours posée sur ses deux genoux vit Stefan arriver pour la relever. Son air était grave et ses traits tirés. Klaus fit comprendre à Caroline qu'elle devait se reculer. Elle ne broncha pas. L'hybride se positionna devant elle et ne manqua pas de lui effleurer la main en signe de réconfort.  
- Alors Stefan, ça devient long ! commença Klaus. Éclaire nous de ton génie si tu veux bien ?  
- Je veux que toi et Caroline partiez. De notre côté, je veux qu'on soit sûre que tu ne t'en prendra ni à Damon, ni à Elena, ni même à moi, argumenta Stefan.  
Klaus eut un petit rire sournois à l'annonce de ce qui lui paraissait être une requête et non un plan.  
- Décidément, reprit l'hybride, vous n'avez vraiment aucune ambition mise à part votre stupide trio !  
- Arrête Klaus ! Sache qu'il y a de quoi susciter ton intérêt puisqu'en contre partie …  
- … ha une contre partie maintenant, coupa Klaus, j'écoute …  
- … puisqu'en contre partie, reprit Stefan, je te propose ça.  
Ce dernier envoya à Klaus deux poches de sang. A première vue, rien de particulier, mais les explications du vampire allait rendre Klaus plus qu'attentif.  
- C'est le sang d'Elena qu'il y a dedans. Stefan attendit quelques secondes et reprit. J'imagine que par ton silence, tu comprends ce que cela signifie.  
- De quand date ces poches ?  
- De la fois où tu t'es enfuies comme un voleur de Mystic Falls alors que tu avais laissé Elena à l'hopital pour lui tirer son sang.  
- Ha oui ! Du grand Stefan à cette époque ! Le rippah ! Mais quelle déception que tu te sois encore ramolli pour une fille qui n'est intéressé que par ton frère !  
- Tu n'as pas non plus été très courageux puisque l'évocation du seul nom de Mickael …  
- ... Et regarde ce que j'en ai fait ! jurla Klaus. Alors comprends bien que si l'envie m'en prend … toi et ton frère …  
- ... J'imagine que tu ne te risquerais pas à ça devant Caroline.  
- C'est ce qui rend le jeu plus spectaculaire Stefan. Qui te parle de vous tuer ? Je peux vous torturez sans jamais vous faire mourir dans un éternel recommencement.  
- C'est pour ça que je te propose ce deal, souffla Stefan, c'est pour mettre un terme à tout ça. J'ai donc récupérer les poches pendant que Damon sortait Elena de l'hôpital. 6 poches en tout Klaus. 6 poches du sang d'Elena … Ce qui devrait suffire à acheter la tranquillité et la vie de chacun de nous.

A la vue des poches de sang, Caroline eut le coeur serré. Depuis le début, elle n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de contrarier Klaus. Elle savait que dans ces moments de négociations, il serait mal venu qu'elle ne mette en doute la parole de celui qui s'imposait. Elle canalisa donc ses pensées et attendit la suite.  
- Je veux les 4 autres poches ! Réclama Klaus.  
- Uniquement si tu promets de nous laisser tranquille ! Répondit Elena.  
- Tu as pris la mauvaise habitude de croire que ton avis était important Elena ! Rétorqua Klaus sans détourner le regard de Stefan. Alors Stefan, ces poches ?  
Stefan tourna les talons en direction de la cave et mit à peine une minute à faire l'aller retour. Lorsqu'il revient, Stefan eut la bonne surprise de voir que rien n'avait bougé et que tout le monde était là. Il balança à nouveau deux poches de sang à Klaus puis une dernière qu'il envoya en direction de Caroline. Elle n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper que Klaus l'avait déjà renvoyé à l'envoyeur. Stefan l'esquiva et l'observa s'écraser contre le mur. La pression exercée fut tel, qu'elle explosa éclaboussant au visage Elena.  
- La prochaine fois que tu t'adresses de la sorte à Caroline, menaça Klaus, ce n'est pas une poche de sang que j'écraserai mais ta tête ! Ou la leur, rajouta-t-il à l'égard de Damon et d'Elena. Maintenant, reprit-il, je crois qu'on peut y aller. Oh, et ne te soucis pas de la dernière poche de sang Stefan, je t'en fais cadeau !

Stefan fut déçu que l'Hybride ne réclame pas cette dernière poche. Lui qui, d'habitude n'aurait jamais laissé passer une occasion de perdre ne serait ce qu'un mini litre du sang du Double semblait là, totalement désintéressé. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Caroline avait effectivement un impact plus que positif sur Klaus.  
Il y avait fort à parier que si elle n'était pas venu avec lui, Damon n'aurait plus de coeur ni de tête à l'heure actuelle. Et que dire d'Elena ? Tous y seraient passés c'est certain. Mais Stefan ne pu se résoudre à les laisser partir sans avoir une confirmation.  
- J'imagine que j'ai ta parole qu'il ne nous arrivera rien, et que tu nous laissera tranquille ? hurla-t-il.  
- On verra ! répondit Klaus.  
Stefan tenta le tout pour le tout en s'adressant à Caroline.  
- Caroline ! Si j'ai ta parole, je sais qu'il ne nous touchera pas. On ne demande qu'à être libre de ...  
Caroline ne sut que répondre. Elle croisa le regard de Klaus qui lui chuchota :  
- Attention, il essaye de t'avoir par les sentiments ma belle.  
- Et ça marche ! chuchota Caroline. Je ne suis pas encore conditionnée pour résister à ce genre de chantage.  
- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je te le laisse le choix de décider, répondit l'hybride en lui posant la main dans le dos.  
Caroline prit une grande inspiration et se retourna. Damon était en train d'aider Elena a s'essuyer le visage et Stefan attendait droit comme un piquet sa réponse.  
- Je ne peux rien te promettre Stefan. Mais si aucun de vous ne vient attaquer Klaus ou sa famille, si aucun de vous ne viens contrarier nos plans, alors soit certain que personne ne vous touchera. Auquel cas, Klaus fera ce qu'il a à faire.  
Sur ces mots, Caroline accéléra le pas et sortit du manoir. Ils montèrent dans la voiture. Klaus à l'avant près d'Artémonia déjà positionné au volant, et Caroline à l'arrière. Les pneus grincèrent et ils partirent du manoir.

- Tu l'as ? demanda Klaus impatient.  
- Je l'ai ! répondit Artémonia.  
- Bien ! Voilà une affaire définitivement réglée alors ! s'exclama triomphalement Klaus. Nous allons enfin pouvoir partir d'ici et vivre ce que nous avons à vivre !  
- J'espère que tu seras reconnaître mon talent Klaus ! signala Artémonia.  
- Regarde la route ! ordonna Caroline.  
Klaus esquissa un sourire et balança ses mains en arrière pour les accrocher aux genoux de sa blonde. Il lui fit quelques caresses puis indiqua la route à suivre. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent là où Liz avait élu domicile. Caroline descendit en trombe de la voiture et courut en direction de la porte. Elle sonna. Rebekah vint ouvrir, et demanda au propriétaire d'inviter ses trois nouveaux arrivants.  
- Ta mère est en haut, l'informa Rebekah.  
- Merci. Comment va-t-elle ?  
- Pas très bien. Elle n'arrête pas de pleurer.  
Caroline commença à avancer mais Rebekah la retint par le bras.  
- Non, je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée, débuta-t-elle.  
- Quoi ? Mais je veux lui dire au revoir.  
- Tu l'as déjà fait.  
- Non... je ..  
- Si Caroline, lorsque vous étiez dans la chambre. Si elle doit accepter que tu partes avec Nick, tu dois aussi accepter qu'il lui faille du temps. Je sais que tu aimerais qu'elle te rassure, mais c'est une mère et elle ne cessera jamais de s'inquiéter pour toi. C'est une manière pour elle de te garder en vie auprès d'elle. Ne lui rend pas les choses plus dur qu'elles ne le sont déjà, je t'assure. Avec Matt, on vous a préparer la voiture. On s'est dit que vous feriez probablement beaucoup de route et qu'il était préférable de prendre la plus grosse des deux voitures. ll y a tout dedans. Et...Rebekah marqua une pause et se recula pour laisser la place à Matt. Celui-ci avait un petit cadre posé à l'envers. Il le tendit à Caroline.  
- Je me suis dis que tu partirais le coeur moins lourd si tu avais ça avec toi, déclara-t-il.  
Caroline sentit les larmes monter. Elle ne put les retenir et regarda ses interlocuteurs.  
- Merci, fit Caroline émue par le geste.  
- Ta mère nous a expliqué que la photo avait été prise au marché de Noël quand tu avais 3 ans, informa Rebekah. Comme vous étiez tous les trois sur la photo...  
- ... oui, continua Caroline, c'est l'une des rares photos où nous sommes ensemble. Mon père, ma mère ... Comment l'as tu récupéré ?  
- Ta mère voulait passer une dernière fois devant chez vous, dit Matt en la prenant dans ses bras. On s'y est donc arrêté et parmi les débris, j'ai remarqué cette photo.

- Merci beaucoup.  
- En contre partie, reprit Rebekah en s'éclaircissant la voix, prends bien soin de mon frère d'accord ? Il peut être une vraie tête de mule parfois, alors ne te laisse pas marcher dessus et accroche toi parce qu'il en vaut vraiment la peine. On ne lui a jamais appris à aimer mais je t'assure qu'il en est capable. Il faut juste prendre le temps de lui montrer comment tout ça marche.  
Caroline étouffa un léger rire et acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.  
Rebekah tourna les talons et s'attaqua une fois n'est pas coutume à celle qui tournait autour de son second frère.  
- Laisse moi deviner lança-t-elle à l'égard d'Artémonia. Tu viens de comprendre que Klaus était pris alors tu te rabats sur Kol !  
- Ben tu vois, maintenant que tu le dis Bekhi, je pense plutôt essayer avec le petit blond ... Matt c'est ça ?  
Kol pouffa de rire en enlaçant sa soeur.  
- Relax Rebekah, au pire, on se fera un truc à quatre comme ça, pas de jaloux !  
- C'est ça, toi et moi ! Bien sûr ! Tu es encore plus tordu qu'elle !  
- OOh un peu d'humour soeurette ! ricana Kol. Vous êtes vraiment pas croyable à boudiner pour des histoires de fesses ! Klaus fallait pas toucher à sa blonde sinon il crisait, et voilà que toi, il ne faut pas toucher à Matinou ! Pourvu qu'Elijah nous fasse pas la même !  
- Et tu me laisse avec ça ? demanda rebekah à l'égard de klaus qui venait vers sa direction. A sa grande surprise, elle le vit l'enlacer et la serrer contre lui.  
Une marque d'amour qui n'était pas arrivé depuis la mort d'Henrick. Rebekah ne chercha pas plus loin et lui rendit son étreinte.  
- Bon voyage, dit Rebekah la voix tremblante en se détachant de son frère.  
- S'il y a le moindre soucis, informa Klaus, je peux revenir alors n'affrontez rien tous seuls OK ?  
- Ouiiii ! Répondirent à l'unisson les deux derniers tout en se faisant un clin d'oeil.  
- Bon c'est l'heure. Caroline c'est bon pour toi ?  
- Oui !  
- Bien allons-y.  
Caroline et Klaus sortirent de la maison. Un rapide coup d'oeil derrière eux et ils montèrent en voiture. Ca y est, il quittait Mystic Falls.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Artémonia a fait au manoir ? demanda Caroline tout en enlevant ses chaussures pour poser ses pieds sur le tableau de bord.  
- Ca ! répondit Klaus en lui tendant un objet qu'il sortait de sa veste.  
- C'est pas vrai ! Hurla Caroline en se redressant sur son siège. Comment ? Comment elle a fait ?  
- C'est Artémonia. Une de mes plus grandes alliées et ça me suffit pour ne pas lui demander des comptes sur sa façon de faire. Le principal, c'est que nous l'ayons récupéré.  
- Whaoo Klaus ! C'est super ! Caroline s'avança pour l'embrasser. Un doux et long baiser langoureux que Caroline agrémenta de quelques caresses avant de se rasseoir.  
- J'y crois pas ! Enfin la liberté ! déclara-t-elle en faisant tourner l'objet dans ses mains. Elle le retourna, le fit rouler entre ses doigts, le scruta, le sentit. Le fameux pieu de chaîne blanc, reprit-elle. C'est donc la seule chose qui peut ...  
- ...Oui, c'est bien la seule chose qui peut nous tuer.

Caroline zieuta la route. Ils venaient de passer devant le panneau annonçant la sortie de Mystic Falls.  
- Klaus ... chuchota-t-elle.  
- J'ai vu Caroline.  
- Prend le vite ! Il sera plus en sécurité avec toi que moi.

Caroline voulut tendre le pieux de chaîne blanc mais un violent choc l'en empêcha. Sa première réaction fut de le tenir le plus fort possible entre ses mains pour être sûre qu'il ne disparaisse pas. Les vitres du quatre quatre explosèrent, et la voiture fit de nombreux tonneaux sur plusieurs mètres. Lorsque la tête de Caroline s'arrêta de tourner, elle essaya de s'extirper tant bien que mal de la carcasse de la voiture. Quelques morceaux de verre étaient profondément enfoncés dans son bras et sa jambe droites. Elle rampa au sol et se releva avec difficultés. Il pleuvait et le vent soufflait. Comment était-ce possible ? pensa Caroline. Il y a encore une minute, il faisait beau et elle roulait avec Klaus. Elle chercha le pieu. Il n'était ni dans ses mains, ni dans la voiture. Elle observa autour d'elle. Rien. Elle grimpa la petite butte  
d'herbe qui la séparait de la route. Là, un spectacle d'horreur se dessinait devant elle. Klaus était allongé sur le sol, le visage tuméfié et une silhouette noire se dressait face à lui.  
- Noooooooooooooooooooon ! implora Caroline. Non ! Non ! Non !  
- Bonjour Caroline, dit l'inconnu. Tu arrives juste au bon moment.  
La silhouette brandit fièrement la pièce de bois pointu et s'avança d'un pas assuré vers le corps de Klaus.  
Un quart de seconde suffit à Caroline pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Elle courut à la vitesse vampirique pour tenter d'empêcher l'inconnu de se servir du pieu. Ce dernier ayant anticipé cette tentative repoussa violemment Caroline.  
- Tyler ne fait pas ça ! hurla-t-elle. Je t'en prie.  
Mais ce fut peine perdue. Caroline assista impuissante à la scène. Tyler arma son bras et enfonça le pieu. Le corps se mit immédiatement à brûler sous les cris horrifiés de Caroline. Elle tenta par tous les moyens d'arrêter la combustion quitte à se brûler.  
- Tu n'y peux rien Caroline, rajouta Tyler. Il était temps qu'il paye.  
Mais Caroline n'écoutait déjà plus. Elle continua encore, encore et encore espérant à chaque nouveau geste que le feu s'arrête et qu'il revienne. Épuisée, brûlée et  
effondrée, elle continua jusqu'à ce qu'on lui prenne le bras. Elle lutta pour ne pas qu'on l'éloigne du corps. Son assaillant fut repoussé mais elle sentit qu'on lui reprenait le bras. Elle se débattit si sauvagement qu'une douleur atroce la traversa. Elle venait de perdre son bras.  
- Oh mon dieu !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, s'écria Tyler. Ca se recolle, rajouta-t-il en balançant le bras de l'autre côté de la route, ou pas.  
Incrédule, Caroline ne répondit rien. Elle regarda Tyler et porta sa main restante sur l'autre bras. Il fallait qu'elle vérifie ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'attendit donc à toucher un moignon ensanglanté. Elle posa d'abord sa main sur son épaule et la fit descendre descendre et descendre. Comment est-ce possible ?  
Elle tourna la tête sur la droite et vit que son deuxième bras était intact.

- Oui, chez certaine personne ça repousse, déclara Tyler.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ton bras, il vient de repousser.  
- Non, ce n'est pas possible.  
- Si je vais te montrer regarde.  
- Noooooon !  
Tyler s'avança vers elle à la vitesse vampirique et tira à nouveau sur son bras. Caroline hurla et se démêla comme elle put. Il la secouait et la pression qu'il 'exerçait s'accentua. Elle hurla encore plus fort. Parmi ses cris, elle entendit la voix de Klaus appeler son nom.  
- Klaus ? implorait-elle. Klaus ? Je t'entends ! Klaus ?  
Mais Tyler continuait de la secouer.  
- Lâche moi ! l'injuria-t-elle ! Lâche moi !  
- Caroline ! gronda la voix de Klaus. Réveille toi !  
- Quoi ? Tyler la laissa. Il se recula et lui dit : "Réveille toi Caroline."

Caroline inspira et rouvrit les yeux. Tout avait changé. Elle reconnut la voiture arrêté sur le bas côté et le plus important, elle reconnut Klaus. Il était bien vivant  
et assis au volant. Il lui tenait le bras. C'était lui qui tentait en vain de la secouer pour la réveiller.  
- Tu es vivant ! Déclara-t-elle en enlaçant Klaus et en l'embrassant partout. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime Klaus.  
- Et bien, sacré rêve, rétorqua Klaus un tant soit peu taquin.  
- Cauchemar tu veux dire. Et le pieu ?  
- En sécurité avec moi ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Ouf! Je ne veux plus jamais fermer les yeux.  
- Ca tombe bien, nous sommes arrivés.  
- Déjà ?  
- Tu t'es endormie presque 2 minutes après avoir quitté Mystic Falls et jusqu'à maintenant. Ce qui fait environ... 6 heures.  
Caroline rougit.  
- Désolé.  
- Ne le sois pas. Ca nous permettra de rester éveiller pour la suite.  
- Où sommes-nous ?  
Klaus désigna du doigt un panneau.  
- Las Vegas ?  
- Las Vegas.


End file.
